A Year and A Day
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Sam & Jules travel to a remote estate to attend Mason's wedding. It is scheduled at the end of a week long clan gathering. Join Sam & Jules in the Scottish Highlands and find out what whisky, traditions, history and games have in store for them. Without giving anything away if you were ever saddened by the events ruining Sam & Jules wedding, this story will gladden your heart.
1. Gate 525 Ghosts, Whoops & Old Nick Again

**A Year and A Day**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sam & Jules travel to a remote estate to attend Mason's wedding. It is scheduled at the end of a week long clan gathering. Join Sam & Jules in the Scottish Highlands and find out what whisky, traditions, history and games have in store for them. Without giving anything away if you were ever saddened by the events ruining Sam & Jules wedding, this story will gladden your heart. _

_**Setting:**_ _This story starts about month after_ _ **You Have Always Been Loved**_ _. It will be Sam and Jules centric but will include Mason, Blaze, Winds, Jim, Heather, Marsaili and some new OCs in supporting roles._

 _ **A/N: Special thank you**_ _to_ _ **venetiaj**_ _for helping me sketch out the framework for this story._ _**Also thanks to all my readers that provide me input.**_ _It encourages me to keep writing._

 _ **AN:**_ _Again another Alphabet Injury story demands to be its own story. This started out to be AI-W with the working title of Whisky, Whumps & Weddings. _

_I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

 _._

* * *

 **Gate 525 Ghosts, Whoops & Old Nick Again **

* * *

_**Toronto Airport International Departures – Gate 525**_

A cold chill ran down Sam's back as they waited to board the plane. Ghosts, he was surrounded by so many ghosts. He blew out a breath.

Jules looked at Sam and saw he was distracted as he shifted his back pack on his shoulder. She placed a hand on his upper arm and asked "Sam you okay?"

Sam pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Jules "Yeah."

"What ya thinking about?" Jules asked rubbing his arm lightly.

Shifting his back pack again Sam answered "The last time I was here. Wasn't so pleasant."

Jules just tilted her head and looked up at Sam. She would not push. Jules waited.

Sam checked his watch, the plane had been delayed but they should be boarding soon. He looked at Jules. He could see she was waiting for him to answer. "Walter" Sam said.

Jules racked her brains and that name did not ring a bell. "Walter?" she questioned.

"Yeah. This gate, 525. This is where Walter Volcek wanted to exchange me for Wilkins" Sam said in a distracted voice.

Jules slipped in next to Sam and hugged him. She remembered when Sam told her about that call now. It was while she was recovering after being shot on the rooftop by Petar Tomasic. "So that was here."

She remembered that his chest was so bruised and he was so sore for days after that. He had risked himself jumping on that flash grenade for agent Simple and it had bothered him that she had chosen to go after Wilkins. It unnerved her when she found out Sam had been taken hostage and held with a frag grenade. Ed had to use the slug and that thing was so unreliable.

A cold shiver ran down Jules' spine. They had so many close calls. Too many.

Sam hugged Jules back "Yeah. Seems the longer we do this job the more places in the city have ghosts for us."

Jules nodded "True. But at least most of them have happy endings." Needing to distract Sam she grinned and said "I cannot wait to see Scotland."

Pulled out of his recollection completely now, Sam focused on Jules. She was beautiful and today was a good day. "Yeah they do. At least we are traveling to someplace neither of us has been before. No ghosts following us."

Jules was about to respond when the gate agent made the announcement that they were beginning boarding. Sam and Jules made their way to the gate with the rest of the passengers.

* * *

 _ **Airplane Enroute to Scotland**_

"What?" Sam said as he looked at the amused look on Jules' face.

Jules just shook her head and sighed as she curled her sock covered feet up in the luxury chair "Bet you prefer military transports. They don't have drunken passengers."

Sam chuckled and shoved his backpack into the overhead compartment. "At least I now know to bring a change of clothes when I fly commercial. But I gotta tell you that was a damned waste of some fine whisky."

Snickering Jules said "You know, I think maybe you do it on purpose to get upgrades. I mean this is the third time in three flights some jerk has doused you with their drink and you got upgraded to first class."

Sam sat down in the seat next to Jules and smiled "Well I'm thinking that it might just be worth it you know. And no I don't prefer military flights." Sam slid into the chair next to Jules near the window "Because they lack certain amenities."

"Such as?" Jules asked lightly.

He raised the wide padded arm between their chairs and pulled Jules close to him then answered "You."

Jules snuggled close to Sam and inhaled "You smell like whisky still."

Sam chuckled "Well, yeah. Only so much I could do in that little bathroom. At least I'm not covered in tomato juice this time. Although, you know you could have popped in and helped me."

"Uh huh Sam, I told you already. We already joined the mile high club. We don't need a repeat performance and getting caught" Jules whispered as she angled her head up to look at Sam.

Sam kissed Jules' forehead and mock whined giving Jules puppy dog eyes "But Jules it would be the international mile high club."

"Sam Braddock, you are incorrigible" Jules huffed with a smile and swatted his arm as she looked into his eyes that quickly turned roguish and all man.

"One of the many things you love about me" Sam said cockily and winked.

Jules laughed "Oh really now?"

"Yeah really!" Sam stated with an air of confidence.

"A bit full of yourself there bucko" Jules teased.

Sam gave her a WOW smile.

Jules pulled Sam's head down to her and kissed him enthusiastically.

They were interrupted by a flight attendant clearing his throat. "Excuse me but public displays of affection are frowned upon. It makes other passengers uncomfortable."

As Jules let go of Sam's neck and sat back in her seat Sam snickered. Then as the flight attendant left under his breath Sam teased "You should've joined me in the bathroom Jules. No one would be uncomfortable then."

Jules whacked him playfully with the soft little pillow and Sam laughed.

Sam put the pillow in his lap and then pulled Jules down so her head rested on the pillow. Sam gently stroked her arm as he softly he said "Let's get some sleep sweetheart. We have a long week ahead of us."

Jules yawned. They were taking a red-eye and they had worked a full shift before heading to the airport. Sam was right, they should get some sleep. At least now they had comfortable seats to sleep in. Sleeping in coach would have been less comfortable. Not that she liked Sam getting doused in whisky by yet another drunkard it did have its perks.

"Hmmm, so comfy" Jules said quietly as sleep quickly pulled her into its embrace.

Sam reclined the chair and stretched his arms, yawned then turned to look out the window into the darkness. He tucked one arm behind his head and allowed the other to gently lay across Jules waist. Sam loved it when she slept in his lap.

He needed a few minutes to unwind before he could join Jules in getting forty winks. There was nothing to see out of the window being pitch black with no moon and nothing but the Atlantic Ocean below them. Sam relaxed his body let his mind wander where it would.

His mind decided to wander too just after they boarded the plane about two hours ago. There was a mix up in seat assignments and he and Jules ended up in separate rows. She was behind him and both were in the middle seats. Sam was flanked by two young teen girls and she was flanked by the mother and father of the teens.

None of the four wanted to switch seats leaving one of the family members alone so he and Jules could sit together. That was not such a big deal though since Jules and he essentially planned to sleep on the flight. Jules had nodded off quickly being between the parents.

But the two girls were bubbly and excited with their first international trip. At first Sam had fun listening to the girls as they bantered with each other over him for a long time. They reminded him a lot of Wordy's girls. His girls were much younger than these two but he could clearly see what Wordy would be dealing with in a few years.

Their energy was not abating and after his long day at work he was getting a bit tired. Sam did not want to squash their fun and excitement so he offered to switch places with one of the girls so they could sit next to each other and continue to talk and he could nod off to sleep. They happily agreed and one of the girls stood up and waited in the aisle for him to slide out.

Unfortunately, their father appeared to be well into his cups even before they started serving drinks. When Sam got up to switch with one of the girls the plane hit some nasty turbulence and Sam reached out to steady the sixteen year old girl when she started to fall.

Embarrassingly his hands landed on her breasts as he tried to keep her from falling. Red faced, Sam had said "Whoops so sorry miss."

Her father went ballistic accusing him of taking advantage of his daughter. He had yelled "Whoops my ass! I'm gonna whoop your ass for grabbing at my daughter."

The father threw his full glass of whisky in his face and then lunging at him. Very quickly, they ended up on the floor of the aisle with the father on his stomach and Sam kneeling on the man's back. Sam had restrained the father's hands behind him. However, restraining the father wasn't really necessary. The man had passed out.

As Sam stood up the whisky continued to drip down his face. Sam had licked his lips and caught a bit of the whisky that was dripping down. Damn fine whisky he had thought when he tasted it.

Jules had woken during the very brief altercation and had quickly shown her SRU id to the Air Marshall that came forward. She explained that he was SRU too but didn't comment on what caused the ruckus. Luckily the Air Marshall said he saw the whole thing and agreed that Sam did not do anything wrong. The Air Marshall took over the man and moved him to the secure room at the back of the plane.

The flight attendant then recognized him and Jules from the news article written by Hazel Hester. She apologized for the man and so did the wife. The wife said that her husband was afraid to fly so had taken some meds to try and quell his fear but that he drank much more than he should have too.

When it was all said and done Jules and he were offered an upgrade to the first class section because they still had open seats.

Sam yawned and checked his watch. They were three hours into an almost twelve hour flight. He could get a solid eight hours of sleep.

He pulled out the blanket that was tucked in the side of his seat and shook it out. Then Sam covered Jules with it and gently tucked a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear. He looked down at a sleeping Jules and then he closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep himself.

* * *

 _ **Day 1 – Inverness Airport**_

Sam and Jules collected their luggage and then headed to the car rental. Both had slept soundly and only woke with the barest cricks in their necks. They were in good spirits.

Jules thought happily as they walked, nine days' vacation in beautiful Scotland. They were both looking forward to attending Mason's wedding. Jules had been worried up until late last week that Sam would not be able to come.

She had nearly exploded when she found out Sam was hiding the fact he could be facing life in prison for the things he said on that rooftop. Jules had calmed when he explained that he did not want to add to her stress and that he had been fairly confident it would not come to that after talking with his dad.

Jules still wasn't sure exactly what happened with the Committee. It was all shrouded in secrecy. Although they had had several long conversations about everything that happened in her home town over the past weeks. She shook herself away from those thoughts. It was time to relax and enjoy a vacation, just her and Sam. Well, and all the other people coming to the wedding and Marsaili's family clan gathering.

A smile crept onto Jules' face as she slowed and followed Sam. As he continued ahead of her she let her mind's eye dress him in a kilt. Now that she could not wait to see. Before they left Mason sent Sam the name of a tailor in Toronto and he had to go get measured for his Prince Charlie Kilt. Marsaili's grandfather had insisted on each male member of the wedding party wearing a kilt.

Jules laughed.

Sam turned back as he continued walking forward "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just picturing you, Blaze, Winds, and Jim in kilts" Jules chuckled.

Sam sighed and looked up at the sky "And that is funny?"

"Well, Blaze, Winds and Jim will be funny" Jules stated. Then her voice got seductive and added "You on the other hand will be sexy."

Sam laughed as his eyes came back to Jules' face "I am so gonna take advantage of that …"

He was cut off as Jules called out a warning "Wall."

The warning was a bit too late and Sam ran into a half wall, flipped over it and ended up on the floor of the airport with their luggage strewn about. Sam just sat there a moment while Jules laughed at him and those passing by stared.

Finally getting a hold of herself, Jules closed the gap between them and with light laughter still filling her voice said "Oh Sam. I can't believe you ran into a wall. You okay?"

Sam raked his hands through his head and then looked at Jules. His face was bright red in embarrassment "This is all your fault."

"My fault? I wasn't the one that didn't see the wall" Jules retorted. She could see Sam was alright just embarrassed.

Sam pinned her with his eyes "But you distracted me."

Jules conceded the point knowing her suggestive tone and the content of her words had hit Sam below the belt so to speak. They had not had a chance to be intimate since the last time in Medicine Hat before they went over the roof. One thing after another conspired to keep them apart. First it was their injuries. Then it was them being separated as Sam dealt with the Committee. Then finally work.

She nodded and playfully said "Yeah I did. Sorry. But now I'm gonna hold you to taking advantage of the kilt."

Sam was somewhat appeased and really just more upset with himself for not being more aware. He mumbled "Second time I've made a fool of myself in less than a day" as he started to get up.

"Second time?" Jules questioned.

Sam simply held out his hands and waggled them a bit.

"Oh, right. The girl" Jules responded getting Sam's meaning. He had been so embarrassed where his hands landed when catching the girl. As Sam gathered up the luggage Jules looked around then back to Sam "I'm gonna get us both a coffee while you rent the car."

"Sounds good, I could use one before I have to drive on the wrong side of the road" Sam responded drily.

The two separated as Jules headed to a coffee stand and Sam went the short distance to the rental desk.

The rental agent had watched the man that stood before her now fall over the half wall. She politely asked "How may I help you?"

Sam set the luggage down and then reached in his back pocket for his wallet to get his id "I have a reservation. Sam Braddock."

The reason for his falling became apparent to her. Mr. Braddock was sauced up. She could smell the whisky on him and he was not even that close to her. She shook her head sadly "I'm sorry Mr. Braddock, our policy prevents us from renting a vehicle to someone who is inebriated."

Sam stared at her "I'm not drunk. I haven't had a single alcoholic beverage in over four weeks."

He thought I haven't had any time to drink even though at points I surely felt like having one. At first he could not due to the pain meds. Even though he quickly switched to over the counter pain meds he never mixed alcohol with meds. Then he was busy with the Committee stuff and had to keep a clear head. Finally the last week at work every day went into overtime. It was all Jules and he could do to get home and fall into bed to sleep.

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree. You smell of whisky and you fell over that wall there. I cannot rent you a car in your state" the rental agent stated.

Others were lining up behind him. Sam really didn't feel like explaining fearing that the woman would not believe him. He was sure she had heard every excuse under the sun from people that were truly drunk. Sam thought pick your battles to win the war. This one had defeat written all over it. The last thing he wanted right now was to make another scene.

"Fine. Switch the reservation into the name of Jules Callaghan. She will be along in a moment" Sam stated as the put his wallet back into his pocket.

The agent nodded "Thank you for not becoming irate Sir."

Sam sighed and thought that the woman probably did have to deal with an awful lot of customers that were actually drunk. He smiled and said "You are just doing your job. It's not very pleasant being yelled at for doing it."

"No Sir it is not. Can you give the details for Ms. Callaghan?" the agent said.

Sam nodded "Everything is the same except her name of course and her license number."

At that moment Jules joined them and handed Sam an iced coffee "Got yours spiked."

Sam sighed relishing the thought of what the extra caffeine would do for him as he took a long drink. Then he noticed the disapproving look of the agent and he said "Jules you have to drive. They will only rent to you."

Jules looked at Sam confused "Why?"

Chuckling Sam said "Old Nick again."

Dawning understanding lit her eyes along with amusement. She turned to the rental agent "Sam's drink is spiked with an extra shot of expresso. He is not drunk; a man on the plane threw his whisky on Sam."

Sam stopped her "Just rent the truck Jules and let's get out of here. We have a long drive to the Mac'IlleMhìcheil estate."

The agent stopped "You are going to the Mac'IlleMhìcheil estate?"

Jules nodded "Yes."

"Are you part of the groom's wedding party?" the agent asked. At the wary looks she added "I'm Wynfreda Mac'IlleMhìcheil, Marsaili is a cousin of mine. I will be at the clan gathering and the wedding."

Sam and Jules both nodded "I guess we will see you there then Wynfreda" Jules said without really answering her question.

Wynfreda quickly finished the paperwork and as she did so felt bad for accusing Sam of being drunk. She applied a discount to their rental and had them out the door quickly after that. She watched the handsome blonde man walk out and thought now there is a man I'd love to roll in the heather with.


	2. Blind Corner, I Can't Wake Sam & Rainbow

**Blind Corner, I Can't Wake Sam & Rainbow**

* * *

 _ **Enroute to the Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate**_

The rain started shortly after they hit the road and had not let up in the last hour and a half. The windshield wipers squeaked back and forth trying to keep up with the deluge.

Sam turned to Jules and asked "You want me to drive?"

Concentrating on the road Jules answered in a teasing tone "Nah. I know how you drive tanks now. Or should I say crash tanks. The conditions are too similar."

Stretching out his legs and leaning back in the spacious four wheel drive truck Sam laughed. Jeff had told Jules, Scott, Uncle Mark and Jules' family the entire embarrassing tank story before his family left Medicine Hat.

He looked out the passenger window and decided that the road conditions were indeed like the tank course. It was rather hilly, muddy and had various puddles of standing water both on the road and off to the side. The road to the estate was little more than a one lane track. According to Mason, Marsaili's grandfather liked to keep his land as wild as possible and refused to widen or pave the road to the estate.

Sam was glad he followed Mason's suggestion and rented a four wheel drive truck. He did not like to think about trying to get a two wheel drive vehicle unstuck given the terrain.

Jules rounded a blind corner and slammed on the brakes. Sam's head whipped forward to see why. He caught a glimpse of another truck coming the opposite way. Jules had to whip the wheel to the right to avoid a collision. The force of the motion snapped Sam's head into the passenger window.

After several moments of bouncing over the rough, rocky ground off the side of the road Jules brought the truck to a halt. Her fingers were tight on the steering wheel. She slowly let out the breath she was holding. That was close, too close. Whoever was driving the other truck was traveling at too high a rate of speed for this road. Anger welled up in her.

Jules turned to vent her angry words about the other driver to Sam but they died in her throat and we were replaced with deep concern as she breathed out "Sam?"

She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved across to Sam. His head hung down, his eyes were closed and there was a small trickle of blood on the left side of his face. Gently touching his face Jules said "Sam. Sam. Come on Sam. Wake up."

Jules saw that Sam was just starting to rouse when someone yanked open his door. She stared at the hulking young man that was handsome enough to be a model but was now soaking wet as he peered into the cab of the truck.

The man spoke to her in a thick Scottish accent. She did not understand him at first and asked "What?"

Slowing his speech down Wallace Mac'IlleMhìcheil said "Name's Wallace. Are you okay?" But then he noticed the blood and the less than alert look on the blonde man.

Jules looked to Sam and answered "I'm okay. Sam appears to have hit his head on the window."

Sam roused and blinked his eyes open "Jules?"

"Hey, hey hold still a moment" Jules crooned softly.

"You okay Jules?" Sam asked trying to focus on her. He felt the rain hitting his left side and the presence of another person. Sam turned his head and did not stop the short soft groan as his neck muscles protested the movement.

"Yes. Sam I said hold still a moment. Let me check you out" Jules said as she held his head still preventing him from turning anymore.

Wallace looked on as Jules examined Sam and he asked "Whiplash?"

Jules ground out "Yeah probably. Thanks to you. What were you thinking to be driving so fast in rain like this?"

Getting his wits back Sam looked at the man as Wallace answered "Sorry no one is usually on this road and this ain't nothing just a wee trickle. You headed to the estate?"

Sam answered "Yeah" as he gently brushed Jules hand away from the side of his head. "I'm alright Jules."

Jules' voice was concerned "You lost consciousness Sam. That is not alright. And you are bleeding."

So that is the wetness on his face not rain. He assured Jules "I'm okay."

Wallace asked "Who are you two?"

Jules answered as she dug a tissue out of her purse "Jules Callaghan and Sam Braddock." Then she gently pressed it to the source of the blood, a small cut just a little above his temple and in his hairline. She didn't think it needed stitches just a good cleaning. It wouldn't even be too noticeable unless you looked closely. If Sam was lucky there would be little bruising on his face too.

Wallace sucked in a breath. He ran Blondie off the road and he was injured. Wallace raked his hands through his short, wet, red hair "Oh bhràthair mi ruith Blondie far an rathaid. Mason a 'dol a mharbhadh dhomh. Tha mi an duine mhairbh airson cinnteach."

Sam looked at the man and asked "Who are you and why?"

Realizing he introduced himself before Sam regained consciousness he said "Wallace Mac'IlleMhìcheil. Marsaili is my eldest sister. You understood what I said?"

Sam grinned "Yeah." Wallace was probably right. Mason would be none too happy.

Jules asked "What did he say Sam?"

Sam chuckled "Wallace here said oh brother I ran Blondie off the road. Mason is going to kill me. I'm a dead man for sure."

The tension broke and Jules laughed "Oh he is right about that." She looked at Wallace "How far to the estate from here?"

Wallace answered "Not too far. In this weather probably another forty five minutes or so. You can't miss it. The road ends at the estate. I'd follow you but I have to finish the errand I was sent on and …"

Sam finished "And you don't want to face Mason."

"Is it that obvious?" Wallace asked as he nervously bit his upper lip.

"Yeah but no worries. We'll just keep this little thing between us" Sam said and then flicked his eyes to Jules "Won't we?"

Jules nodded and said with feigned sorrow "Yes we will. I'd hate to see Marsaili upset losing a baby brother so close to her wedding."

Wallace paled a little not knowing Jules was teasing.

Sam took pity on the young man and said "She's joking."

"Really?" Wallace asked. The way Mason talked about Blondie Wallace was none too sure about that.

Jules smiled and said "Yes really. But slow down so you don't go running others off the road."

Wallace blew out a relieved breath and then bid them goodbye and closed Sam's door.

As Jules got the truck back onto the road she saw Sam rubbing his neck "Hurt?"

"A little" Sam answered but really it was a lot.

"I have pain reliever in my purse if you need one" Jules responded but kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Jules was almost certain Sam would reject taking a pain reliever. So she was quite surprised to hear Sam rummaging through her purse and hear him mumble "Damn how do you find anything in this thing? It's like a black hole."

After listening to Sam search her purse for what seemed like hours but was only minutes Jules reached over and grabbed her purse. Her hand reached in and pulled out the pill bottle and she handed to Sam without her eyes ever leaving the road. Jules realized that the whack on the window must have hurt Sam more than she originally thought.

Sam popped it open and shook out two pills. After he took them he leaned back and said "Thanks Jules."

Her hand rested on his thigh and she gave him a slight squeeze. "Just rest for now."

"Mmm k" Sam answered as he rubbed his sore neck.

Jules was surprised again ten minutes later when she heard Sam's slow regular breathing. He had fallen asleep. She worried a bit if he had been concussed. He was only out for a few moments. But Sam had said he hurt a little and he had taken pain meds. Taking pain meds meant it hurt more than a little.

She decided to let him sleep because there was nothing she could do for him right here and now. She was in the in the middle of the wilds of the Scottish highlands in the pouring rain and there was no cell service. The best thing she could do is get Sam to the estate. That way if it was more than a simple headache she could get help for him. Conversely if it was just a little headache the sleep would do him good too.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Outside**_

When they arrived at the estate Jules was blown away at the size of the house. It was a massive four story Victorian style mansion with gray stone work and extensive white trim. It had what appeared to be four spires or watch towers giving the mansion the impression of being a castle. She pulled to a stop under the canopy that extended from the front of the house to cover a good portion of the driveway near the massive double door.

Jules was relieved when the first person she saw exiting the house was Jim. Sam had not stirred at all and not woken up when she had tried to wake him as they approached the estate. She put the truck in park and turned it off.

She quickly rounded the truck to Sam's side as she called out "Jim I can't wake Sam."

Jim had been excited to come to Scotland, Heather and he deserved a holiday. Heather had been enamored of Scotland ever since she read some book about a woman traveling back in time and falling in love with a highlander. She was so enamored that she had named their daughter Brianna after the daughter in the book.

He had seen the truck approaching while talking with Mason in the front room. So they both headed out expecting it to be Sam and Jules since Blaze and Winds were not due until tomorrow. Jules call out set his heart racing.

Jim and Mason hurried to the truck. When he arrived Jules moved out of the way as he said "What happened Jules?" Then he got a whiff of the whisky "Ah Jules he's so drunk he passed out?"

Jules huffed "No. He hasn't had anything to drink. I went off the road in the rain and he hit his head on the window."

Mason turned to Jules and scanned her looking for injury "You okay Jules?"

She appreciated the concern of Mason but said "I'm alright."

Jim was looking over Sam as he asked "Has he been out since he hit is head?"

"No. Sam was out for a few moments but then he roused and was lucid. He took two aspirins and then within ten minutes he was asleep. He's been out for about thirty minutes now" Jules reported.

"Mason will you carry him in? I'll go grab my Sam pack" Jim said as he moved away from the truck door.

Moving forward Mason unclipped Sam's seatbelt and then scooped him up. Jules grabbed her purse and followed Mason into the house.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Sam's Room**_

As Jules entered she was in awe of the splendor and age of mansion. Jules followed Mason up a wide staircase in rich cherry mahogany. The walls were adorned with what appeared to be family paintings, crests and all sorts of old weaponry. The carpet in the second story hallway was deep crimson red. Everything bespoke a long history and wealth.

Jules looked around the room that Sam was laid down in. It was very masculine. It contained dark wood furniture that looked to be hundreds of years old. The room was done up in muted greens, blues and burgundy. It contained a twin sized bed, a small desk, a dresser, a small round table and a comfortable looking chair near a large window that looked out at the loch and the mountains beyond.

Mason carried Blondie to the room that had been reserved for him. Gently laying Blondie on the single bed Mason was worried because Blondie had not stirred at all as he carried him or laid him down. What was wrong with Blondie?

A small sense of relief ebbed in as Mason reminded himself that Patch was here and Patch always knew what to do with Blondie. Patch would take care of him. Mason shook his head, Jim, Jim not Patch. He would hate to slip and call Jim, Patch. It would bring back too many painful memories for Jim. Jim had needed to move away from that name to put his ghosts to rest.

In a way they all did. But they all approached it differently. Blondie's years in JTF2 had been hard on all of them. It was hardest on Blondie but he, Blaze, Winds and Jim had their share of emotional and physical scars from that time too. There were so many times that if they had just spoken up, broken the chain of communication or even lashed out at the General that all the shit that Plouffe put Blondie through could have ended.

Mason turned to Jules who stopped at the foot of the bed. "Jim's here. Blondie will be okay. What happened? How did you go off the road?"

Jules turned her attention to Mason. She had promised to keep Wallace's secret. She did not want there to be animosity between Mason and his bride's family. She said "The road was slick from the rain. Went around a corner a little too fast and ended up going off the road."

Jim and Heather rushed into the room. Heather first hugged Jules and asked "You okay Jules?"

Jules nodded as a distinguished old gentleman entered the room. He was tall and broad shouldered. His white hair was long and brushed his shoulders and he had a full white beard.

He was wearing a kilt with a black shirt and black hoses. The tartan was mostly red with an intricate pattern of small black squares and lines running through it. There were also thin cream lines that were wide spaced running both horizontally and vertically through the red. He was an imposing figure of a man.

His voice had a thick Scottish brogue as he asked "Mason what is going on?"

Mason turned and said "Sir, it appears Blondie was hurt in some manner on the trip here."

Laird Gillebrìde Mac'IlleMhìcheil looked at the young man on the bed. Mason had entertained the family with tales of this young man. It was clear Mason thought of him as a younger brother. He asked "Is there anything that you need? I can send for a doctor if need be."

Mason replied "Thank you for the offer Sir, if Jim thinks that is needed we will. But Jim is an expert when it comes to Blondie. As you may recall me telling you Jim is a paramedic and Heather is a nurse Sir."

Gillebrìde nodded and stood silently in the door as Jim and Heather examined the young man. He glanced around the room and saw a worried looking young lady at the foot of the bed. That must be Jules, Sam's fiancée. She looked just as Mason had described her.

Mason had spoken very highly of the young lady. According to Mason Jules was feisty and a fierce warrior in her own right but she also had a heart of gold. Gillebrìde could see that she was indeed very worried but held herself strong. She was no weeping woman. Ailis would take an instant liking to Jules he was sure of it.

His eyes returned to the young man on the bed. Gillebrìde hoped whatever was wrong was nothing serious. He could read the worry in Mason too.

Gillebrìde had instantly taken the measure of Mason when he first met him. Mason was a brave warrior of the highest caliber, real chieftain material. Gillebrìde wanted Wallace to learn a thing or two from Mason. Like how to use his intelligence, strength and size to protect the clan but to remain gentle of heart too.

Gillebrìde's thoughts were interrupted as the young man on the bed awoke and spoke.

Sam opened his eyes. It took a moment to process the change and he was surprised to see Jim staring in his face and Heather on the other side looking intently at him. "Where? What?"

Jules rushed to the side of the bed and Heather stepped back making room for her. "Sam?" Jules said softly.

Sam blinked and focused on Jules "Jules?"

Jim asked with a measure of concern "How do you feel Sam?"

Sam looked to Jim "Confused."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jim asked calmly.

Sam closed his eyes and thought a moment then opened them and looked at Jules "Offering to drive."

Jules turned to look at Jim and shared "That is a little before he hit his head on the window."

Confusion clouded Sam's cobalt blue eyes as he looked at Jules "I hit my head on a window?"

She reached out and gently clasped one of his hands in both of hers "Yeah, I … skidded on the road around a blind turn and we went off. You whacked it pretty hard just above your temple. It bled a tiny bit and there is only a tiny bump." She turned to Jim "Why can't he remember? Sam was wake and talking before he slept."

"How long was I out?" Sam asked looking at those in the room recognizing everyone except an old man in a kilt.

Mason answered "About forty minutes according to Jules."

"Any pain, nausea or light sensitivity?" Jim asked Sam.

"Head and neck level three, not nauseous and no light sensitivity" Sam answered truthfully.

Jim looked to Jules "Did you two get any sleep on the flight?"

Sam answered "Yeah, most of it."

Jules answered "Yes like Sam said. But we've hit overtime a lot in the last week. Neither of us has gotten much good sleep in last month."

Jim nodded then he patted Sam shoulder "I'm thinking it was mostly exhaustion Sam. Not seeing signs of a concussion. I think you just need a good rest after the last month or so. I'm thinking you should remain in bed today and see how you are feeling tomorrow morning."

Sam looked at Jules and he could see the careworn expression. He gave Jules a small smile but directed his comment to Jim "Okay Jim. I'll do as you suggest." He saw a little of the worry slip from Jules' eyes. He squeezed her hand.

Gillebrìde Mac'IlleMhìcheil nodded feeling a sense of relief for all "Good."

Mason breathed in relief. Then realized introductions were in order and introduced Marsaili's grandfather to Jules and Blondie.

Gillebrìde took an instant liking to both of them and was soon ushering Jules out of the room along with Heather, whom he really liked too to go get some refreshments.

Jim, Mason and Sam were left in the room alone in very short order.

Sam turned to Jim and eyed him closely. With one raised brow Sam stated "I've never forgot anything when I was exhausted before Jim. I know you said that for Jules' benefit. What's really up?"

Mason looked to Jim a bit puzzled. He had not picked up on Jim's deflection. Mason sat heavily on the bed "Is there something to be concerned about Jim?"

Jim looked at Sam and then at Mason. He sighed and said "I'm not sure Sam. It might be nothing but … you should take it easy while you are here. I also think you should make an appointment with a neurologist when you get back."

Sam frowned "But it is just a small bump and you said no sign of concussion."

Jim blew out a breath "But you have had so many concussions. Multiple concussions are not a good thing Sam. They come with many risks. You already suffer from occasional migraines due to them."

Mason said softly "And you did lose your memory after a signification one."

Jim tried to lighten things a bit "Just check it out when you get back Sam. And rest and relax while you are here. After the last few months you have had you really do need to relax."

Sam agreed with Jim that he needed rest after everything that had happened since he and Jules were trapped in the trawler. So he nodded but made no answer or commitment. What Jim just suggested scared the hell out of him.

But he was here for Mason's wedding. He was here to have a good time with Jules. So Sam decided to push those fears away and ignore them for now.

He smiled at Jim and Mason and decided that he needed to change the mood completely for the three of them. With heavy innuendo Sam remarked "Well a little extra time in bed has some real advantages I can think of."

Mason and Jim both chuckled clearly understanding Sam's meaning. Sam was not a kiss and tell man but he was no saint and they all knew that Sam's passion for Jules ran deep.

But Mason shook his head and sadly said "Blondie this is your room. You and Jules have separate rooms. Laird Mac'IlleMhìcheil and his wife are very traditional. I'd appreciate it if you and Jules adhered to their wishes under their roof. I do not want to show any disrespect to the Clan Chief or his Lady."

Sam took in the fact he was laying on a twin bed. He nodded and said seriously "Anything, anytime for you Mason. You have my word Jules and I will not show any disrespect for their wishes."

"Thanks Blondie" Mason said sincerely. "Now you get some rest. I'll send Jules back with some food for you." Then he looked at Jim "You think it would be okay for Blondie to join us for dinner tonight?"

Jim nodded "Yeah if he rests all day that should be okay. I'll stay here until Jules comes back though."

Mason stood and said "I'll catch you at dinner. I gotta go help setting up things for the gathering." Then he headed out of the room.

Jim looked at Sam and said "So how did you end up smelling like whisky?"

Sam chuckled and launched into the story. When he was done both of them were laughing and Jules was entering the room with a tray of food.

Jim stood and said "You have the worst damned luck on planes Sam."

Sam grinned "Or it could be considered the best damned luck. Free upgrade to first class for a face full of whisky seems a small price to pay."

Jules set down the tray and handed Sam a glass of water. Then she pulled the comfortable chair close to Sam as Jim said "See you two later at dinner. Get some sleep Sam. Jules if you need anything I'll be out helping Mason."

"Thanks Jim. I'll make sure Sam gets rest" Jules stated.

When they were alone Jules dropped her smile façade and said "So what is really going on Sam?"

Sam reached for the plate Jules brought him and said "I'm famished. This looks good." He took a huge bite.

When he was done chewing that bite he had composed what he would tell Jules "Jim just worries. He said it was nothing but exhaustion but he wants me to get a full checkup when we get home."

He took another bite and changed the subject "I guess we will be sleeping in separate bedrooms. Mason asked us to follow the Mac'IlleMhìcheil's wishes out of respect."

Jules nodded "Not only separate bedrooms but actually separate wings of this place. My room is as lavishly appointed as this one. But it is all done in pink and ivory."

Sam gave Jules a WOW smile and said "A roll in a heather field is looking like the best bet now."

A chuckle slipped out of Jules and then she kissed his forehead. She loved Sam so much. Jules could see the deflection but allowed it for now. She would make sure Sam got a thorough check up when they got home. Jules was glad that Jim was here because if it was anything serious he would know what to do.

Jules waited until Sam was finished with his lunch then said "Alright now time to rest. I'll run these down to the kitchen and then come back and sit with you."

Sam shook his head "No. Hang out with Heather and Marsaili and the others. I'll be joining everyone for dinner. No need for you to sit here doing nothing but watching me sleep."

"You sure?" Jules asked.

"I'm sure" Sam said scooting down and adjusting the pillows to his satisfaction.

Jules leaned down and kissed Sam then caressed his face "Okay. I'll check on you later though."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He listened as Jules left the room. When the door closed he opened his eyes. He got out of bed and went to the window. He unlatched it and allowed the cool spring breeze to blow in. It had stopped raining and as he gazed out the window beyond the loch at the mountains. Sam smiled when he saw a rainbow.

He pulled the chair back over to the window and sat down to gaze at the rainbow. Sam knew the risks of multiple concussions. There was a higher probability of early onset of dementia. Could that be what happened to him today?

Sam focused on the rainbow. All the good in his life was all the more sweeter because of all the difficulty in his life. He sighed and wondered what awaited him in the future. Sam hoped the worst of his difficulties were over and that it was time to enjoy the good things in life.

Good things like getting married, having kids and growing old with Jules. Sam nodded off in the chair with a smile on his face and with thoughts of what Jules would look like on their wedding day.


	3. Gaelic, History, Traditions & I'm Great

**Gaelic, History, Traditions & I'm Great**

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Dining Room**_

Jules woke Sam about an hour before dinner. She had wondered why he chose to sleep in the chair by the window but did not bother to wake him to move the bed when she had checked on him earlier. He looked so content sleeping with the gentle cool fragrant breeze blowing in.

Sam had slept the entire day away. Jules had to agree with Jim that the earlier issue was probably due to exhaustion. Sam had been under enormous stress the past month with everything including the Committee. Because when he woke up he seemed well rested.

They had dressed up for dinner since it was to be a more formal dinner tonight. Sam was wearing a medium gray suit with a black shirt and sapphire blue tie. He was striking. Jules was wearing a sapphire blue dress with three quarter length sleeves and matching heels. She was exquisite.

As they entered the dining room with Jules' holding onto Sam's arm they made a stunning couple.

Jules had met most of the family that would be staying at the main house earlier in the day. But Sam had not. So there was a whirlwind of introductions to Marsaili's family.

He met Marsaili's parents, grandparents, three sisters and their husbands and children. Sam met Wallace again but did not recall the earlier meeting. Jules had explained to him what had really happened on the road before they came down for dinner.

Mason and Marsaili introduced all of them including several of Marsaili's aunts, uncles and cousins. It was a rather large crowd. But Mason explained that it was only the part of Marsaili's family that was staying at the main house. That all the others attending the gathering would be staying in some of the cottages or simply camping out on the grounds.

Marsaili explained that her grandparents had ten children; four boys and six girls. Her father, Peadar, was the second son and fourth child. The oldest son, Tamhas, had died after her father immigrated to Canada. Tamhas had only girls. So her father was in line to be the next clan chief. But due to Peadar's ill health he had decided to pass it on to his son, her only brother, Wallace.

As a result Wallace had moved to Scotland to live with her grandparents when he was ten to be groomed to become the clan chief. When Marsaili finished her explanation it now made sense to Jules why Wallace spoke Gaelic and had a Scottish accent and Marsaili did not. Marsaili had been raised in Canada with the rest of her sisters.

Marsaili shared with them that she loved spending her summers at her grandparent's home. It was one of the reasons she had agreed to get married here, she could not think of a more beautiful place to be married.

Another reason was that Mason's father loved the old traditions and thought it would be wonderful if Mason married in Scotland. The final reason Marsaili shared was that she simply adored her grandfather and grandmother and wanted to honor their request that she marry here.

When Sam was introduced to Lady Ailis Mac'IlleMhìcheil, Marsaili's grandmother he thought she was a spry old woman. Her hair was completely white and done up in a bun. Here green eyes sparkled with merriment and life. She was graceful and had a soft lilt when she spoke.

Jules noted that tonight Lady Ailis was wearing a long flowing dress of cream ivory color. One shoulder was draped with a red and black tartan that matched the tartan that Laird Mac'IlleMhìcheil was wearing. She had learned it was the clan tartan. The drape of tartan was secured near her left shoulder with a beautiful clasp.

She read the inscription on the clasp and after greeting Lady Ailis, Jules asked "What does Fortis Et Mitis Cor mean?"

Sam answered before Ailis could "It's Latin for Brave and gentle heart."

Lady Ailis nodded and smiled "That is correct. It is the clan motto."

Jules remarked "That is a beautiful clasp. Is that a rose and a sword in the center?"

"Yes it is" Ailis answered. Then she turned to Sam and her face betrayed concern. She had been told how Sam had arrived and Marsaili had told her that Sam had had a difficult time in the past few months. With genuine concern she softly asked "Are you feeling better tonight?"

Lady Ailis was delighted beyond measure when Sam responded "Tha, tapadh leibh airson ur dragh Lady Mac'IlleMhìcheil. Air leth mi fhìn agus mo leannan Jules sinn airson taing a thoirt dhuibh airson ur gràsmhor aoigheachd. Tha sinn a ' coimhead air adhart ri bhith ag amharc air an cruinneachadh agus gu dearbh do ogha banais."  
(Yes, thank you for your concern Lady Mac'IlleMhìcheil. On behalf of myself and my fiancée Jules we would like to thank you for your gracious hospitality. We are looking forward to observing the gathering and of course your granddaughter's wedding).

Jules had just looked at Sam amazed. She knew he knew lots of languages but she was still astonished to hear him speak Scottish Gaelic.

Lady Ailis replied "Mo thlachd gu bheil thu an seo" (My pleasure to have you here).

Then Ailis switched to English and said "It is unfortunate that so few of my grandchildren have the Gaelic. Mason is teaching Marsaili and for that I am ever grateful. It is important to pass on traditions. How do you come by the language? You speak it very well."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin and said "My father enjoys languages and it was one of his passions that he shared with me. I had private tutors from the time I was nine and they included various languages in my curriculum. Sadly, I am very rusty on most the languages I know since there is not much opportunity to speak them."

Ailis smiled and said "I would very much like to meet your father one day. Mason and Marsaili speak very highly of General Braddock."

Sam smiled at that. Five years ago he would have had a very different reaction to that. For that matter Mason would have had a very different opinion of his father five years ago too. So much had changed and life was very sweet now.

As everyone sat for dinner Sam was seated at the end of the table near Lady Ailis who sat at the foot of the table. Next to him was Wynfreda Mac'IlleMhìcheil and next to Wynfreda was Mason. Across from him was Jules and Marsaili's brother Wallace. Next to Wallace was Marsaili. The rest of the table pretty much alternated women and men and at the head of the table sat the Laird. Another table was set for the children and teens.

Dinner was a festive affair with all of Marsaili's immediate family and their families there. Most of the discussion was around the gathering activities and Marsaili's and Mason's wedding.

Sam and Jules were treated to some new dishes and were not exactly sure what they were eating but most of it was tasty. He definitely liked the raspberry cranachan. Wynfreda told him it was traditional Scottish dessert. It was a combination of whipped cream, soft cheese, oats, honey and fresh raspberries with a kick of whisky in it.

After dinner the group moved to the gathering room.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Room**_

Jules wandered around the gathering room. It was vast. The assembled people only took up a fraction of the space. The teens had congregated in one place and were listening to music. The little kids were in another area playing checkers. The adults were sitting in various groupings or milling about having conversations.

As she wandered Jules thought the room was beautiful. Again there were portraits of what Jules assumed was family. A few of them had years on them. One she saw was dated 1777. It was of a man with red hair in a British redcoat uniform. He was handsome with a firm squared jaw, strong nose, full lips and amazing blue eyes. He was holding a rifle.

Jules felt someone come up behind her then felt Sam's arms encircle her waist. She leaned back against him. She inhaled his masculine scent and relaxed in his embrace.

Sam asked "I wonder who that is?"

Gillebrìde came alongside them and said "That is Major Patrick Ferguson. He was a Scottish officer in the British Army and the designer of the Ferguson rifle, one of the first breech-loading flintlock weapons. He commanded the first sharpshooter corps called the Ferguson Rifle Corps during the American Revolution."

"When he was a Captain in 1777, only thirty three years old, he was reputed to be the finest shot in the British Army. He might have won the American Revolution for the British if he had simply taken the shot."

Sam was intrigued and inquired "What shot?"

Laird Mac'IlleMhìcheil, loved military history and expounded on one of his favorite topics "Well you see, on September 11, 1777, an army of 12,500 British troops who had recently landed at the northern end of the Chesapeake Bay marched through Pennsylvania toward the patriot capital of Philadelphia. Ferguson's unit was hiding in the woods along Brandywine Creek, near Chadds Ford, Pennsylvania. They were covering the troop's flank and looking for American forces."

"At one point a cavalry officer dressed in the flamboyant uniform of a European hussar rode into their view. He was followed by a senior American officer. Ferguson described the officer as wearing a high cocked hat. Turns out, the American officer was none other than General George Washington although Ferguson did not know it at the time."

"Ferguson and two of his sharpshooters moved forward at first to take aim. But the officers had their backs to him. Ferguson felt it was disgusting to shoot a man in the back so belayed his order and stayed his own hand. He yelled and the officers took off at a gallop. Ferguson related that he could have gotten off at least six shots before the officer was out of range."

Jules asked "Why didn't he shoot if he had the chance? It surely would have changed the course of the revolution if General Washington was killed."

Gillebrìde nodded and responded "Yes, you are quite possibly right, though we will never know. He did not shoot because shooting down enemy officers in cold blood was looked upon as dishonorable in the 18th century. Major Ferguson was a professional soldier and an honorable one."

With a glint of pride Gillebrìde added "You know, Ferguson is distant kin to my lovely wife. She was a Ferguson before marrying me."

Sam had listened spellbound by the story. He had never heard of Patrick Ferguson before. That was strange with all the military history and strategy he had studied as a kid. But in reality most of his studies were more centered on modern day strategies. However the tactics used by the Americans were similar to modern day guerilla warfare.

He nodded when the Laird was done and remarked "That is very interesting. I wonder if my grandmother is a descendent. Her maiden name is Ferguson."

Jules smiled "Oh that would be wild Sam. If she was it would mean you are a descendent of Patrick Ferguson. With you being a sniper that would mean it really is in your blood."

Sam laughed "Yes that would be wild Jules. But I'm sure my mom would have said something if we were."

"Maybe she doesn't know" Jules stated. Then she added "You know the Braddock lineage back many generations but what about your Mom's? Have you ever looked into it or has she?"

Sam shrugged "I haven't and I have no idea if Mom has either. I didn't really get a chance to know my maternal grandmother."

Gillebrìde called out to Ailis and she joined them. He grinned as he said "Ailis you are going to get a chance to dig into genealogy again. Sam's grandmother was a Ferguson."

Ailis brightened up. She loved to research genealogy as much as she loved passing on Scottish traditions. Ailis said "Oh my, I do so love digging into genealogy. What is your grandmother's full name?"

Sam answered "My maternal grandmother was Lady Rosemary Ferguson-Loving. She passed away when I was four. I don't remember much about her."

"Hmm, name does not ring off the top of my head but I will look into it" Ailis remarked. Then she smiled when Marsaili and Mason joined the little group. "My dear, have you and Mason decided if you will partake in the handfasting ceremony tomorrow evening?"

Marsaili nodded "Yes grandmother we will." Then a sparkle lit her eyes. She had seen how surprised Jules was to find that she and Sam would not be in the same room. She leaned around Mason and said "Jules you and Sam should partake in the ceremony too."

Jules asked "What is a handfasting ceremony?"

Ailis explained "Handfasting is an ancient custom. The original handfasting was a trial marriage. It gave the couple the chance to see if they could survive marriage to each other. After a year and a day the couple can decide to go separate ways as if they had never been married or enter into a permanent marriage. It was often used in the highlands because priests were few and it allowed men and women to marry before marrying in the eyes of the church."

Smiling at Jules, Ailis said "At the gathering we conduct a handfasting ceremony for all engaged couples that would like to participate. It is a simple but beautiful ceremony. You and Sam are more than welcome to join in."

Jules turned in Sam's arms to look at him with questioning in her eyes. It sounded romantic to her. Jules was finding that her soft side was making itself known more often since reconciling with her family. Those walls she had put up to protect herself had been thoroughly breached.

Sam's blue eyes danced and he gave Jules a WOW smile. "You know I've wanted to marry you for so long. If you want to do the handfasting ceremony I'd be happy to do it."

Jules smiled and her eyes twinkled. Then she nodded at Sam and then turned to Lady Ailis "That is so kind. It sounds nice. We would love to do it."

Mason clapped Sam's back "You know it is considered a legal marriage in Scotland. So while you are here it would be recognized. When you get back to Canada though, you will have to marry Jules all over again."

Wynfreda, Jim and Heather walked over just as Sam grinned and responded "I'd marry Jules every day of the year if I had too. So what do we need to do for this handfasting?"

Marsaili got excited "Oh Jules we have to go shopping tomorrow and … and … and … oh Mason when is Sam's kilt supposed to be delivered?"

Mason replied "The tailor comes tomorrow morning for the final fitting. I'm sure he can have Sam's done in time."

Wynfreda had been listening in on the conversation and sadly sighed. Why are all the good men taken? She could see that she had no chance whatsoever with Sam. She had not seen Jules' engagement ring at the rental counter. But it was clear Sam was head over heels for Jules.

Wallace sidled up to the group and queried "What's going on here?"

Marsaili looked at her barely eighteen year old brother. My goodness he had grown so much in the last year. She smiled and said "Jules and Sam are going to do the handfasting ceremony tomorrow."

Wallace groaned "Does that mean I have to move their luggage to a different room now?"

Marsaili looked at her grandmother "They will be a married couple per tradition after the handfasting grandmother." Then she bit her lower lip and gave her a hopeful look. Marsaili knew her grandmother was the romantic type and for that matter so was grandpa.

Gillebrìde and Ailis shared a look that was unreadable by all those around them. They had been married so long they could have entire conversations without a single word.

After a moment Ailis nodded "Tomorrow night Sam and Jules may move to the Heather room. I'll have it aired and ready for them after the handfasting ceremony."

Sam pulled Jules into hug as they smiled. Jules turned to Marsaili and whispered "Thank you."

Marsaili just smiled. She was happy for Jules and Sam. Sometimes she remembered images from the first time she ever saw Sam. He had sacrificed so much Sam deserved happiness and all the best the world had to offer.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Outside Jules' Room**_

The rest of the night was spent in genial conversation with various members of Marsaili's family. When everyone started to retire Sam walked Jules to her room.

Sam leaned in and gave Jules a soft kiss then he pulled back just enough to see her eyes. He gazed at the beautiful sable brown eyes a long minute. Then he and smiled "Until tomorrow. Sleep well sweetheart."

Jules let her fingers card through his hair then she touched his cheek "Goodnight my love." Then she opened her door and entered.

Sam leaned in for one more kiss. Jules kissed him and then slowly closed the door. Sam turned and headed for his wing of the house. He met Mason on the way. It seemed both were relegated to the gents wing of the house.

Mason asked "How are you feeling Blondie?"

Sam gave Mason a WOW smile and said "I'm feeling Great! I'm marrying Jules tomorrow. My life cannot get better than that."

Mason slung his arm around Sam and the two of them walked the rest of the way to their rooms. Mason was never happier for Blondie than he was tonight. Marsaili had given Blondie something special again. His lovely sprite was a remarkable woman and Mason felt like he was the luckiest man on the earth because she chose to love him, scars and all.


	4. Tartan, Gown & Sweeter After Difficulty

**Tartan, Gown & ****Sweeter After Difficulty**

* * *

 _ **Day 2 –**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Blue Room**_

Sam sat before a full length mirror. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts just like Mason and Jim. The tailor had arrived only to be intercepted by Lady Ailis after dropping several packages in the blue room. Mason, Sam and Jim simply stared as Lady Ailis bustled the tailor out of the room. None of them knew what was going on.

Mason laughed as he sat down "Lady Ailis is sure interesting. She reminds me a bit of your mom Blondie."

Sam agreed "Yeah both are strong women that are full of grace and compassion."

Jim rested against the window sill as he watched men setting up what appeared to be wood for a large bonfire in the center of the area to be used for the games "So what exactly happens at a gathering Mason?"

Mason leaned back on the chair "Just after dark today there will be the Torchlight Ceremony, it is the official opening of the gathering. They call it the calling of the clans. The Mac'IlleMhìcheil clan has many variants and has settled in various places around the world. Each will announce itself by carrying a torch and then adding it to a bonfire."

"Any and all clans in attendance will do this even if they are not Mac'IlleMhìcheil. That means I get to participate. The ceremony is accompanied by piping. Once that is done then Laird Mac'IlleMhìcheil will open the games and perform the handfasting ceremony."

"Tomorrow will be mostly signing up for competitions and enjoying good food, drink and socializing. The next four days will be the games and competitions for piping, drumming, dancing and a few other things. The final day will be the Parade of Tartans where the winners of the competitions will take the field along with pipers and drummers and essentially parade around the track as a closing to the gathering."

Mason grinned "The final item will be Marsaili's and my wedding."

Jim asked "So do we get to give you a bachelor party?"

Sam grinned "Oh yeah. I was talking to Wallace last night. We are gonna be doing a traditional Creelin' of the Bridegroom."

Mason groaned "No Blondie. No. Let's just go to a pub or something."

Chuckling Jim said "I have no idea what Creelin' of the Bridegroom is but from the look on Sam's face I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Oh we will but Mason not so much. I'll tell you more about it when Blaze and Winds get here" Sam quipped.

Just then the tailor came back into the room. He looked harried. He looked at Mason and said "You first." Turning to Jim he said "You next." Then turning to Sam he sighed "You will be last. I need to wait until your tartan arrives."

Sam saw the package with his name on it lying on the table. He pointed to it and said "I'm Sam. My package is over there."

The tailor shook his head "No. No there has been a change. My assistant will arrive in a few hours with your tartan."

Sam looked at Mason confused.

Mason only shrugged and stood up then said "I'm ready to be your pin cushion."

Sam flinched at the words and seeing the large stuffed ball with hundreds of straight sewing needles in it that the tailor pulled out of his box.

Ah crap Mason and Jim thought at the same exact time as they both reached for the ball to remove it from Sam's sight.

The tailor tried to keep it out of their grasps as he complained "What do you think you are doing? I need that."

Sam stood up and said "I'm gonna go get a coffee." Then quickly headed for the door.

Jim and Mason watched him leave. Mason quickly explained to the tailor that the needle ball needed to be kept out of sight of Blondie. The tailor nodded and complied putting it in a small box that would still be assessable to him.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Outside the Blue Room**_

Sam stood outside the room as he took a calming breath and tried to relax his rigid muscles. Damn, would he ever get over his reaction to needles? Sam shook his head no, probably not.

Lady Ailis saw Sam and stopped in front of him with a huge smile "I have news for you."

Sam gave her a smile and asked politely "What news?"

A bright smile caused Ailis's winkles to crinkle up as her eyes danced "Your lineage traces back to Patrick Ferguson, which means we are also distantly related. I've asked the tailor to redo your kilt in the Ferguson tartan and I would be very much pleased if you would answer for Ferguson in the calling of the clans in this evening's ceremony."

Sam was incredulous "That was fast. Are you sure?"

Ailis waved her hands "Fast smast. I have all the genealogy records for the Ferguson clan on computer. My grandson Wallace helped me set it all up a few years ago. It was rather easy to trace once I had your grandmother's name. I'll show you later if you are interested."

Then Ailis took his hand and said "I would be proud and grateful if you honored the Ferguson Clan by answering in the calling of the clans. Will you do that for me?"

"Tha mi urram ri freagairt airson na cinnidhean Ferguson."  
(I am honored to answer for clan Ferguson) Sam said and then kissed the hand of Lady Ailis.

"Tapadh leat. A-nis feumaidh mi a 'ruith . Bha mòran ri dhèanamh fhathast."  
(Thank you. Now I must be running. Loads to do still) Ailis said and bustled off.

Sam stood there bemused a moment and all thoughts of coffee and needles evaporated. A smile spread across his face. Sam turned and went back into the room.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Blue Room**_

Sam walked in and looked at Mason for a several moments. Mason was currently dressed in a white shirt and a kilt. The tailor was removing the Prince Charlie jacket from a hanger.

He noticed that Mason looked like a true highlander dressed in his clan's tartan. It was the tartan all the guys were going to wear for the wedding. It was an intricate pattern of alternating rows and columns of royal blue and moss green squares. The blue squares had two medium lines of black running close together at all edges of the squares. There was a thick maroon line that crossed the middle of the blue squares too. The green squares were bisected in the middle both horizontally and vertically by a medium black line.

Sam wondered for a moment what the Ferguson tartan looked like. But those thoughts quickly faded as the thoughts he had outside this room reasserted themselves. Sam walked straight to Mason and embraced him.

Mason was startled and wondered what was going on "Blondie you okay?"

Sam stepped back but held onto both of Mason's shoulders and shook him slightly "Family is a grand thing."

Mason and Jim shared a look wondering if the whack to Sam's head yesterday was making him weird.

Jim said slowly "Yes family is grand. Sam, are you okay? You in pain or something?"

Sam just gave Mason a lopsided grin and said "Ailis traced my ancestry. Seems that somehow I am related to her. Which means I'm related to Marsaili. Which means that after you marry her we will be related by marriage. We will be truly family brother."

Mason's jaw dropped "Really?"

Sam nodded.

"Hot damn!" Mason exclaimed and hugged Blondie with all his might.

Sam tried to get out of Mason's crushing hug "Can't breathe, need to breathe" he managed to get out.

Mason released him "Sorry. I forget myself sometimes."

Jim laughed "Damn that is awesome. So are you related via your Dad or your Mom?"

Sam answered "My Mom. Her Mom was a Ferguson. I'm also somehow a descendant of Patrick Ferguson. My Dad is gonna freak when he finds out about that."

"Who is Patrick Ferguson?" Jim asked.

Sam relayed what he had learned from the Laird last evening. Then he told them that Ailis had changed the order wanting him to wear Ferguson tartan.

Jim questioned "So if you are a Ferguson will you be doing that torch thingy Mason was telling us about?"

Sam nodded "Yep. Mason I need you to tell me what I need to do."

The three of them talked while the tailor worked. An hour later Blaze and Winds arrived straight from Kandahar. They went to shower and change into shorts and t-shirts for their fittings.

When they got back the guys all relaxed with a few beers as each of them was fitted. They joked and teased each other as to whether they should go commando under the kilts. The consensus was that they would wear boxers not wanting to have an indecent moment in front of so many women and children if the wind stirred up.

Sam was the last to be fitted once several assistants arrived. The tailor assured Sam that his kilt would be ready for wearing for the opening of the gathering. Sam stood in front of the mirror clad in a Ferguson tartan kilt while the tailor made minor adjustments.

All Sam could think of while looking at his reflection was that Jules was gonna like this.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Jules' Room**_

Jules stood as she looked in the mirror. Today had been a whirlwind shopping day. She, Marsaili, Heather and Wynfreda had visited several shops. Marsaili had coaxed her into choosing this dress. She had said that she would be wearing a similar type dress and said it would be fun to see both Mason's and Sam's reactions to them.

They had stopped at a tartan shop and Marsaili bought her a length of a beautiful tartan to be used for the handfasting. The cobalt blue in the tartan reminded Jules of Sam's eyes. It was beautiful Jules thought as she asked Marsaili why she chose that particular tartan. Marsaili had smiled and explained that it was the Ferguson tartan and would be appropriate given that Sam's maternal grandmother was born as a Ferguson.

The Ferguson tartan was made up of equal sized medium sized squares of cobalt blue, dark hunter green and a weaved mix of the blue and green. The rows alternated between one of solid cobalt blue with mixed squares and the next of solid dark hunter green with mixed squares. The columns aligned so that they were the same alternation of cobalt blue and hunter green. The end result was that each solid blue and solid green square was surrounded by mixed blue and green squares. All squares were bordered with a thin crimson red line.

Jules checked her hair and makeup once again. Heather had insisted on helping her with her hair today and it was arranged down and with soft curls. Wynfreda had brought her a freshly made circlet crown of small baby's breath and heather that now sat like a tiara or halo on her head.

There was a knock on her door. Jules took one last look at her reflection and knew that Sam would like it. She padded softly over to the door in the soft slippers that were under her gown. She took a deep breath and held it a moment to calm her excitement. Slowly releasing it she opened the door to get her first look at Sam in a kilt.

Jules stopped short with a small amount of disappointment.

Blaze smiled seeing the disappointed drop of Jules face. It was clear to him she was expecting to see Blondie. Blaze drawled "Expecting someone else?"

Jules recovered quickly and gave Blaze a quick hug "Yes but you are a sight for sore eyes. I'm glad to see you Blaze."

"Jules you are stunning" Blaze said as he offered her his arm.

Jules laced her arm in his "Thank you Blaze. Are you not wearing a kilt tonight?"

Shaking his head Blaze said "I'll wear one for the wedding but I refuse to wear it any other time." Then he joked "I just don't have the knees for it."

Laughing Jules said "So is Winds wearing one?"

"Nope. He barely agreed for the wedding. When Mason said he could change right after the ceremony he finally agreed" Blaze shared as they walked.

"So where is Sam?" Jules asked as they made their way to the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Main Entry**_

Reaching the top of the stairs Blaze simply pointed to the bottom of the staircase. Blaze disengaged his arm and stepped aside.

Jules did not register anyone else at the bottom of the stairs even though all of Marsaili's family was there as well as Mason, Jim, Heather and Winds. She only had eyes for Sam. Her breath caught.

Sam was dressed in the Ferguson kilt with a Prince Charlie jacket and vest in black over an ivory cream shirt with a black bowtie. There was tartan over one shoulder that was held with a plain brooch and hung down his back to his calf. He wore black socks to his knees and traditional shoes that were laced up in criss-cross fashion on his calves.

Jules could see he was wearing a sgian dubh, a small knife, at the top of his left sock just above flashes made from Ferguson tartan. He wore a sporran that was black and appeared to be made of fur with silver closure and chain strap. On his head was a cobalt blue beret cocked to one side. The final touch was that he was outfitted with a sword.

She had no words. None would cross her lips. Sam was magnificent.

Sam sucked in a breath when he saw Jules approach the top of the stairs. She was beyond gorgeous. Jules was stunning, elegant, exquisite and dazzling.

Jules was dressed in a Renaissance Victorian period styled gown. It hugged her curves on top and then flared out into a full skirt at her tiny waist. The bodice of the gown was inset with cobalt blue satin as was a quarter of the front of the full part of the gown. The rest of the gown was soft ivory cream. The sleeves were snug fitted to the elbow and then opened up in a V-shape with gathered material that fell loosely to her wrists. At the top of each V there was a satin cobalt blue bow.

She glowed. The halo of baby's breath and heather in her hair crowned Jules an angel on earth. Sam felt faint and then remembered that he needed to breathe.

Breathing resumed as he set his feet in motion up the stairs to claim his beauty. He didn't hear the cheerful laughter as he stumbled up the stairs unsteadily to Jules. Part of him wondered if it was only a dream. Maybe he was actually still sitting in the chair in his room sleeping and this was all a dream.

Sam reached the top of the stairs after what felt like a monumental climb up Kilimanjaro. The air must be thin up here so close to heaven Sam thought as he tried to even out his breathing.

Tentatively Sam reached out to touch Jules' cheek fearing she was just a hallucination. If she was, he would gladly hallucinate like this any day. It sure beat the hell out of purple people eaters and rabid raccoons.

His fingers made contact and the world became real. Sam gave Jules a WOW smile.

Sam felt giddy. Later he would blame it on Matt or maybe the whisky he and the guys consumed while getting ready after dinner. Sam softly sang Marry You by Bruno Mars with slight altercations.

 _It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something fun to do.  
Hey baby,  
I know I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I know I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chapel on the meadow we can go oh oh oh,  
Everyone will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if get trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of whisky,  
And it's on, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something fun to do.  
Hey baby,  
I know I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I know I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _I know I wanna marry you._

When Sam finished Jules answered "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. I know I wanna marry you. And when we wake up I will never wanna breakup. If you're ready, like I'm ready."

Then Sam leaned down and kissed Jules. Neither of them heard the loud clapping that followed, they were in a world of their own. A few moments or it could have been hours later for all they knew someone was breaking them apart.

Blaze laughed "Save it for after the handfasting lover boy."

Jules and Sam both came back down to earth and both turned pink realizing they had an audience. Sam offered Jules his arm and said "Shall we?"

Lacing her arm in Sam's Jules replied "Yes we shall."

Wynfreda leaned into Heather and whispered "Oh so romantic. Why are all the good ones taken?"

Heather smiled and offered, "Winds is still a bachelor. He is made of the same stuff as the rest of the unit."

Wynfreda whipped her head to look at Winds. He was a handsome man. A bit older than she was looking for but he might be fun to hang around with during the games. She headed over to say hi.

Ailis met Sam and Jules at the bottom of the stairs. She had a length of Ferguson tartan in her hand. She smiled at both of them and spoke to Sam "Would you like to pin your tartan on your lady?"

Jules eyes twinkled as Sam nodded. Ailis helped Sam arrange the sash over Jules' right shoulder and across her breast.

Marsaili came up to help and said "Grandmother you forgot to bring a brooch."

Ailis nodded and said "So I have. Use Sam's. I'll be back in a moment. I have the perfect brooch for Sam."

While she was gone Sam removed the brooch holding his fly tartan to his shoulder and used the brooch to secure the sash to Jules' dress. Sam stood back and admired Jules yet again "You are so beautiful Jules it takes my breath away."

Jules smiled and said "You're not so bad yourself Soldier. Too bad I will probably never see you in a kilt after this trip. It suits you."

Sam winked "Who knows. I might be talked into it at home."

Jules' eyes danced but took on a bit of a seductive look "Mmmm I'll kept that in mind."

Ailis returned and the room quieted down as she called for attention "My I have your attention please."

Sam looked at the graceful older woman with curiosity.

In a clear voice with a soft lilt Ailis said "Samuel Braddock, grandson of Lady Rosemary Ferguson-Loving I wish to give you something I have cherished for years. As the family knows I was originally a Ferguson until I met the love of my life Gillebrìde. I am Scottish therefore I will always be proud of my original clan as much as I am of my married clan."

"I present to you my Ferguson brooch. May you wear it with pride in your ancestors" Ailis said as she handed Sam a brooch.

Sam looked carefully at the clan brooch. In the center was a chapeau gules furred ermine and upon it was a bee on a thistle. The words Dulcius Ex Asperis were engraved around the top.

"Dulcius ex asperis. Sweeter after difficulty" Sam spoke the Latin and translated to English. He felt emotion surge up and the prickle of tears stabbed the back of his eyes. Sam bowed his head to hide them. These were his very thoughts yesterday gazing at the rainbow. Everything he had gone through to get to this point in his life made this moment all the sweeter.

Ailis saw the welled emotion in the young man's cobalt blue eyes. She was unsure whence they came but she could tell it ran deep and the motto meant something to him. Ailis closed Sam's hand around the brooch and said "The Ferguson motto, sweeter after difficulty. I think it is fitting don't you?"

Sam leaned down and gently kissed Ailis' cheek "Thank you. Yes it is very fitting." He quickly wiped at his eyes not wanting others to see his tears.

Jules stepped forward and gently turned Sam away from prying eyes. Then she opened Sam's hand. Jules took the brooch and slowly pinned his fly tartan back onto his shoulder giving him time to compose himself. That motto hit him hard and deep. Ailis's words were profound. It was like that motto was written just for him.

When she was done Jules kissed Sam softly and covertly wiped the welled tears away. Then Jules whispered so no one else heard "You ready to face everyone?"

Sam had regained control of his emotions and nodded. The two of them turned to the crowd with big smiles. It was a jovial group that all headed out to the torchlight ceremony.


	5. Handfasting, Celebrating & Whisky Kisses

**Handfasting, Celebrating & Whisky Kisses **

* * *

_**Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Meadow**_ _ **–**_ _ **Blessing Stone**_

After the calling of the clans Sam and Jules gathered with the five other engaged couples that also included Mason and Marsaili. The Laird had hired a professional photographer to take pictures and video for all the couples. It would be a mass ceremony though.

The night was beautiful. The weather was cooperating and there was nary a cloud in the sky. A light cool breeze blew, just enough to tease the hair but not so much to mess it. The moon was high in the sky and the estate was so far from the nearest town that millions of stars twinkled in the inky black sky.

All six couples gathered around the blessing stone.

Sam looked to Jules and still could not believe that they were doing this. Part of him wished he had known about handfasting and had obtained the right licenses to make the marriage legal in Canada. But those took time to get if you were not a citizen of Scotland.

However, Sam was glad that Ailis and Gillebrìde would view this as an official wedding and allow them to stay in the same room from tonight forward. Last night had been lonely knowing Jules was in another room that was off limits to him. They would be in the Heather room tonight. Somehow that name was fitting too. They could take a roll in the heather so to speak without fear of being caught unawares by anyone.

Jules looked at Sam and could not believe they were actually doing this. She never realized just how caught up in romance she could get. Perhaps it was just this place. Something about it was so different than their normal life. Almost like a fairy tale. She was a princess marrying her prince charming.

She almost laughed but covered it with a small clearing of her throat as she wondered what Allie would think. Allie still thought of Sam as her very own Prince Charming. If Allie could only see Sam now that thought would completely solidify.

Their attention turned to the Laird as he began with the blessing.

Gillebrìde spoke the blessing first in Gaelic then repeated it in English "In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return."

"Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union."

Then he called for each couple to clasp hands and hold them out. Sam's left hand took hold of Jules' right hand. Gillebrìde went to each of the six couples and looped and tied their tartans. Sam and Jules were the last to have their hands bound with the tartan as Gillebrìde tied intricate knots.

Returning to the stone Gillebrìde then intoned with a strong voice for all to hear "Now you are bound one to the other for a year and a day with a knot not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made to learn what you need to know and to grow in wisdom and love. So that your marriage will be strong. So that your love will last in this life and beyond."

Pipes and drums erupted in merry sounds as the crowd cheered. Sam and Jules were not quite sure what was expected next. But they watched as the other couples kissed.

Following suit, Sam pulled Jules close and kissed her passionately. Families surged forward and moved all the couples to the celebration area that had been set up with food and drink offering congratulations to them as they went. Sam and Jules found themselves surrounded by Blaze, Winds, Jim and Heather.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Meadow**_ _ **– Celebration Area**_

Jules and Sam were ushered to a table that also contained Mason, Marsaili, Blaze, Winds, Jim, Heather, Wynfreda and Wallace. Soon food and drink appeared. Blaze poured everyone a whisky and stood to give a toast to the couples.

When Blaze set the glass of whisky in front of Marsaili she shook her head. She held up her cup of and said "I prefer to drink ginger ale tonight."

Wallace and Wynfreda looked at her perplexed. Marsaili loved the family's whisky.

Sam went to reach for a glass of whisky but found that Jules hand went with him. He laughed "I guess we should have given this a little forethought. We bound our dominate hands together."

Jules nodded "Yeah it will make things a tad awkward."

Sam nodded as they both picked up a glass of some of the finest Scotch whisky they had ever tasted with their non-dominant hands. It was a boon that it was distilled by the Mac'IlleMhìcheil's.

Blaze looked to Sam and Jules and then to Mason and Marsaili then toasted "May the best you've ever seen be the worst you'll ever see. May the mouse never leave your pantry with a tear-drop in his eye. May you always keep healthy and hearty until you're old enough to die. May you always be just as happy as we wish you now to be."

They all downed the whisky and Marsaili sipped her ginger ale.

Jim poured a round for everyone then stood and toasted "May there always be work for your hands to do. May your purse always hold a coin or two. May the sun always shine upon your window pane. May a rainbow be certain to follow each rain. May the hand of a friend always be near to you and may God fill your heart with gladness to cheer you."

They all downed the whisky and Marsaili sipped her ginger ale.

Heather filled their glasses again then toasted "If there is righteousness in the heart, there will be beauty in the character. If there is beauty in the character, there will be harmony in the home. If there is harmony in the home, there will be order in the nation. If there is order in the nation, there will be peace in the world. So let it be!"

They all downed the whisky and Marsaili sipped her ginger ale.

Wallace stood and refilled everyone's glass and toasted "A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage. May you be healthy all your days. May you be blessed with long life and peace. May you grow old with goodness and with riches."

They all downed the whisky and Marsaili sipped her ginger ale.

Wynfreda did the honors next and toasted "May the Lord keep you in His hand and never close His fist too tight on you!"

They all downed the whisky and Marsaili sipped her ginger ale.

Winds stood and wobbled a bit as he filled all the glasses with the smoothest whisky he had ever had. He lifted his glass and grinned at Sam and then Mason. "I be the last man standing. All my buddies are married. For that we must toast."

Mason, Sam, Jim and Blaze all slapped the table in unison and said "Here, here."

Then the five guys all downed the whisky.

Jules said "Come now Winds. Where is the toast to Sam and Mason?"

Winds refilled the glassed and then bowed wobbly to Jules "My dear lady a thousand pardons."

He looked thoughtful or wasted depending on how much whisky one had consumed. Marsaili was the only sober one at this point and she thought he was definitely wasted.

A grin spread across his face and then Winds said "May those who love you, love you. And those who don't love you, may God turn their hearts. And if he doesn't turn their hearts, may he turn their ankles. So you will know them by their limping."

Laughter burst out as they all downed the whisky and Marsaili sipped her ginger ale.

Mason said "Blondie could really use that one. He could steer clear of all limping folk."

The toasts and the whisky continued to flow as the music filtered around them. The group celebrated with laughter, food and way too much whisky.

When the festivities started to draw to a close both Sam and Jules were having difficulty standing as were the others. But they had the added awkwardness of having their hands bound as did Mason and Marsaili.

Sam slurred out "So Marsaili when do we get to take the binding off."

Marsaili was somehow in Mason's arms now. Mason was so wasted that he insisted that he carry her. She smiled, it was devious but Sam and Jules were so wasted she could not resist. She answered "Not for twenty-four hours. You have to spend a full day bound."

Sam and Jules looked at one another, laughed and ended up falling ungracefully to the ground. They really should have asked before now. Oh this was gonna be tricky and unwieldy. Undressing would be impossible.

Jules and Sam could not seem to coordinate standing with their hands bound. So Blaze and Winds helped them up and the entire group began to stagger back to the house.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Heather Room**_

Somehow Sam and Jules made it into the room and both collapsed onto the bed in a heap. Sam rolled over to face Jules. He brushed her hair out of her face. Then leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled back and said happily "Well Mrs. Braddock you want to consum … soncon … comsume … ah hell you wanna have sex."

Jules laughed "Such pretty words Sam. Words like those just make a girl swoon."

Sam grinned cockily "Yeah. I'm smooth."

"No Sam the shiskey was wmooth" Jules slurred.

Leaning in and kissing Jules passionately Sam let his free hand roam over her gown clad breasts. When he pulled back he saw the aroused daze of Jules' sable brown eyes. "Don't need words when I have hips and lands" Sam said in a gravelly voice that betrayed just how much kissing Jules had affected him too.

Jules sighed "Good thing you're wearing a kilt."

In the next few minutes working together awkwardly they had shed essentials such as sword, boxers and panties. They lay on the bed next facing each other with their bound hands above their heads.

Sam's whisky laden breath breathed out "Jules Braddock I love you. You make me the happiest man in this whole wide world."

Jules stared into Sam's cobalt eyes that were darkened with passion "I love you to Prince Charming."

Their lips met in whisky kisses. Slowly it built passion as big and hot as the bonfire from the calling of the clans. Sam's hand found its way under her gown. Jules' hand found its way under his kilt. Both were so ready for one another.

Jules breathed out "Take me. Take me now. I'm yours forever."

Sam needed no further inducement and buried himself in Jules. It had been so long. It felt so right. He was home. They were one. Their souls sang the same song and moved to the rhythm of their bodies as they consummated their marriage.

They reached the pinnacle together. It was higher and more powerful than they had ever experienced. Sam called out "Jules" as Jules called out "Sam."

Sam's body collapsed on top of Jules. It took him a moment to gather enough energy to roll to the side. Jules rolled with him and her head found its place over his heart.

They both quickly dropped into a deep, sated sleep.


	6. Pranked, Loch, Hot Toddy & Matt's Wings

**Pranked, Loch, Hot Toddy & Matt's Wings **

* * *

_**Day 3 –**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Breakfast Room**_

Sam and Jules had managed to get somewhat in order after last night. They were still wearing last night's clothing. They had managed one handed each to brush their teeth and hair. Using the bathroom while the other stood close by with eyes closed and humming was a bit of a challenge and embarrassed both of them. There were somethings that neither was quite ready to share and that was one of them.

They wandered into the breakfast room not really feeling like eating anything, being hung over and all. But they both declared they needed coffee.

Laughter burst forth from the assembled people who included Mason, Marsaili, Blaze, Winds, Jim and Heather.

Marsaili waved at them as she continued to laugh. She was freshly washed and in jeans and a light sweater. Most importantly she was on the opposite side of the table from Mason. Sam and Jules just stared.

Mason chuckled "Marsaili you are in so much trouble my lovely and devious sprite. They believed you about the twenty-four hours. I bet last night and this morning were rather interesting for them given their current state of dress."

Sam looked at Jules at the same time Jules turned to Sam. Both thought, that little minx. They laughed. Marsaili would fit in perfect with the group. Sam began to tug at the knots. When he couldn't get them undone Jules tried.

After fifteen minutes of both of them trying one handed Sam dragged Jules over to Marsaili and demanded in a humorous tone "Untie us you wicked wench."

Marsaili laughed and undid the knots as Mason chided "Now Sunshine where are your manners. You shouldn't speak to my wife in that way."

Sam responded "Well Gorgeous you were not the one to spend the night tied hand to hand and have to use the …"

"Sam" Jules said sharply stopping him before he said too much.

Mason and the guys got the drift and another round of laughter ensued.

Jules sat down next to Marsaili after getting coffee and commented "Here I thought you were so sweet but you have a devious side too I see. You and Spike would get along great. But even Spike has learned not to prank me and Sam too often. Sam thinks revenge is best served cold. He once waited three months to get Spike back."

Marsaili grinned and said "I remember Spike from Blaze's and Lizzy's wedding. I liked him. He was funny."

Sam downed his coffee then asked "Jules you want to shower first?"

Jules shook her aching head gently and said "You go first I'm just gonna sit here quietly for a bit and drink coffee."

Sam nodded and head out of the breakfast room. His mind was whirling on how best to get Marsaili back. Perhaps a quick call to Spike for ideas would be in order.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Loch Shoreline Near Gathering Meadow**_

Dressed in comfortable jeans and a long-sleeve moss green pullover shirt Sam walked hand in hand with Jules around the loch. Jules was dressed in jeans and had a lightweight red sweater on. Her hair was loose again. She preferred it that way when she was not working.

The two were enjoying a slow day and a long walk in the beautiful highlands. The sky was azure blue with puffy white clouds and there was a slight breeze. They approached a large rock near the shoreline and decided to stop.

Sam sat on the rock and then pulled Jules into his lap. They sat quietly gazing out over the loch enjoying the silence that was broken only occasionally by birds or the rustling of the trees. Jules leaned back against Sam reveling in the splendid feeling of peace and of just being with Sam.

Jules sighed.

Sam said "Penny for your thoughts."

She turned to look at Sam. He looked more relaxed and carefree than she had ever seen him. She responded "I like it here. It's peaceful and beautiful."

Sam nodded "I know what you mean. It's nice. But its beauty could never compare to the beauty in my arms."

Jules kissed him then settled back against him to look at the loch. They watched as a canoe with five kids in it glided across the loch. The kids looked to be between twelve and five and were all smiles and laughter as the eldest paddled the canoe.

Their peace was shattered as the canoe tipped over and the kids began screaming as they all fell into the loch. Jules saw the oldest one struggling to turn the canoe back over.

Sam was up instantly and kicking off his shoes and tossing his wallet and phone on the grass as he ran. Just before he entered the water Sam called back to Jules to run for help. He dove in and was shocked at the chill of the water. Sam swam with all his might. His breast stroke was smooth and easy. As he glided through the water Sam sent a silent thanks to Warren Pearson.

Jules waited only one moment as Sam dove into the water. Then she took off at a sprint towards the gathering meadow. There should be many people to help there. She knew the water of the loch had to be rather cold. They needed to bring items to dry off the kids and Sam.

She saw Blaze first and yelled "Five kids fell into the loch. Sam is swimming to them. We need blankets."

In short order dozens of people were racing to the loch with blankets

Sam reached the canoe and the first thing he did was right it. He then grabbed the closest kid and heaved her over the side into the canoe. Sam swam to get the second closest kid and managed to get him into the canoe. He repeated this three more times.

His energy was waning as he pushed the fifth fearful kid over the side of the canoe into the bottom of it. Sam did not have enough energy left to hoist himself in. Even if he could get in, the paddles were floating too far away to be useful.

Sam decided his best bet and the best for the kids too was to hold onto the back of the canoe and propel it toward the shore. He could hear the shouts of people coming. He saw Mason, Blaze and Wallace cresting the hill as he kicked his feet moving the canoe forward.

By the time he made it close enough to the shore dozens of people had arrived. They began pulling the kids from the canoe and stripping their wet clothes off and wrapping them in blankets. Sam didn't think he could stand, he was shaking so badly from the cold water and he had spent everything he had to get the kids to shore.

His hand slipped from the canoe and he was just about to slip under the water when strong hands gripped his shoulders and held him up. Sam heard Gillebrìde's voice calling for Mason and Wallace.

Sam found himself lifted out of the water by Mason and Wallace. They set him down on the shore and Jules was there. She began to pull his shirt off.

As his shirt came off, Sam heard a collective gasp from the people on the shore. Sam knew it was reaction to the scarring on his back.

Gillebrìde and Ailis shared a sadden look after seeing the scarring on Sam's back. Ailis understood partially what may have driven Sam's reaction to the Ferguson motto.

Jules wrapped a blanket around Sam who was shivering violently. She looked at Sam and asked quietly "Commando?"

Sam shook his head which Jules did not see or could not discern from his already shaking body. Through chattering teeth Sam managed to say "No."

"Good" Jules sighed and then began to unbutton Sam's jeans. He was too shaky to stand on his own but Blaze and Winds helped him up as Jules pulled his jeans off and wrapped another warm plaid around his lower body.

Mason who had been helping the children came over as Blaze and Winds were lowering Blondie to the ground. He said "Blondie gonna carry you to the house."

Sam shook his head "Walk."

"Nope" was all Mason said as he scooped up Sam not giving him a choice.

Sam didn't have the energy to argue at the moment so did not resist even though it was embarrassing to be carried like some child. He saw Jim checking on the children as Mason strode toward the house. He was glad Jim was focusing on the kids. They had been so frightened.

Jim stopped a moment and caught Sam's eyes on him. He called out "I'll be up to check on you after I finish with the kids."

Sam nodded.

As Mason carried Sam he knew Sam was struggling with feeling embarrassed. So he informed him "You just saved two of Ailis' and Gillebrìde's great-grandchildren and three kids of the extended clan. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are a hero in their eyes. So just relax will you."

"Can walk" Sam chattered out.

Jules shook her head as she strode quickly to keep up with Mason's natural stride "Sam hush up. You are shaking so much your legs would not hold you up."

"Would too" Sam retorted.

"Would not" Jules responded. Then she put a hand up and said "Not another word Sam. Mason is carrying you and that is your wife's final word."

Sam was about to retort again but Jules' use of the word 'wife' stopped him. He got a dopey smile on his face. His wife. Jules was his wife. Sam leaned into Mason and relaxed as he let the word wife roll around in his head.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Heather Room**_

Mason walked right to the bathroom and deposited Sam on the chair. Jules slipped past him and turned on the shower. Sam shivered as he waited for the water to warm. When it was warm but not hot Jules nodded to Mason and removed the blankets. Mason picked Sam up and set him down in the tub.

Then he stood back and said "I'll just be in the other room. Jules call if you need help."

Jules patted his arm and said "Will do." Then she closed the door to the bathroom giving Sam privacy. She asked "Need help with your boxers?"

Sam shook his head as his shaky hands moved to lower them. The warm water was starting to drive the bone deep chill from his body.

Jules put the tub stopper in and said "As you warm we will increase the temperature of the water. A warm soak will have you feeling better soon."

Ten minutes of soaking was all Sam could stand. The warm water was making him drift off. His voice still a little shaky Sam said "Ready to get out."

Jules slipped into the bedroom to gather Sam dry boxers and his warm pair of sweats and socks. When she got back in Sam was already sitting on the chair drying his body. Jules helped him dress.

As she was slipping on his thick, warm socks Jules asked "Can you make it to the bed on your own or should I ask Mason to help?"

Sam considered this for a moment. He was feeling warmer but his energy was still sapped. "Get Mason please. Last thing I want to do is face plant."

Jules opened the door and called to Mason.

Mason entered and was relieved to see Blondie not shaking so violently now. He was still a little waxy looking though. Mason helped Blondie stand and walk to the bed. Jules had pulled back the covers and arranged the pillows at the head of the bed on one side. Mason guided Sam and helped him get into bed.

After Sam was settled in the bed Jules covered him with the warm blankets. There was a knock on the door and Jules called out "Come in."

Ailis breezed into the room with a worried look and a large steaming mug in her hand. She went straight to the bed and held out the mug to Sam and instructed "Drink this, it will do you good and warm your insides."

Sam took the mug and wrapped both his hands around it for two reasons. One he was still shaking enough to spill it if he tried to grip it one handed. And two the warmth from the mug felt good on his hands.

He asked "What is it?"

Ailis answered "Hot toddy. Tea, whisky, honey and cinnamon. It is good for you and will stave off a cold from your swim in the loch."

Sam took a sip and then smiled as the warmth made it all the way to his belly. He sipped again and looked to Ailis "Thank you. It is very good. How are the kids?"

Relief washed her face and she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Sam's knee "Very well thanks to you and Jules and Jim. They are all being tucked up in their warm beds and none the worse for the wear."

Sam shook his head "No need to thank me Lady Ailis. I did what anyone would have done in the situation."

Ailis was about to respond when Jim and Heather entered the room. Instead she stood up from the bed and made room for them to attend to Sam. Ailis moved to the corner of the room and stood with Mason.

She tilted her head up to look at him and said softly "You care a great deal about Sam don't you?"

Mason nodded and unconsciously rubbed at his chest as he replied quietly "He saved my life many times at great risk to his own. Blondie is my little brother and I can never do enough to repay him for all he has done for me."

Ailis patted his hand "He will be fine. A hot toddy, warm blankets and a nap and he should be all well. A cold dip in the loch while rather unpleasant it no real cause to worry unless someone has a lung condition."

Mason looked at Ailis "That is what I worry about. His lungs were damaged badly when he was shot in the chest several years ago. Blondie has to take care not to get sick. Pneumonia is always a fear for Blondie."

Looking back at the bed Ailis saw Jim with his stethoscope on Sam's bared chest. She could see more faded long thin scars and one rather large one on his chest. Oh my Ailis thought.

Jim listened to Sam's lungs and then sat back "Sounds good."

"Told you they would Jim. I didn't swallow any water. Just cold" Sam said.

Heather smiled "Humor him Sam. We were worried."

Sam smiled at Heather "I know. Sorry about that." He turned back and asked "So what are your orders?"

Jim grinned and handed Sam his hot toddy back "Warm drinks and maybe a nap. You also need to let me know if you begin to feel any tightness in your chest. We don't want to let pneumonia get ahold of you."

Sam sipped the warm whisky concoction and nodded "Will do."

Blaze and Winds crowded into the room and looked at Blondie. Blaze stepped to the bed and looked long and hard at Blondie. He blew out a breath "Good to see you okay kid. That loch was ice cold Blondie. You need anything?"

Sam chuckled. He would forever be a kid to Blaze. Hell he could be sixty years old and Blaze would still call him kid. But that was okay. A weird thought crossed his mind. At one point he felt he had no father. Now though he really had three men in his life he considered his father; his Dad, Blaze and Wordy. Yes that Ferguson motto sure fit his life.

"Nah, I'm good. Just gonna follow Jim's orders and rest here a bit though. I'll join you all in a few hours" Sam responded.

Blaze stood "Good." Then he turned and saw that the room had collected even more people in it. Many of Marsaili's relatives had all crowed in to check on Blondie. Using his command voice he started to usher them out "Blondie is okay. Just needs a rest. Why don't we all leave and let him get it."

The crowd started to leave and Winds leaned down to Blondie "No more swimming in the loch you hear me?"

Sam just grinned and said "No promises."

Winds said in a long suffering tone "I know, I know. You'd do it again in a heartbeat if someone was in trouble. Not saying I'm not glad you were there but I am saying that you are important too and to take better care of yourself brother."

Jules sat on the bed after digging through Sam's drawers to find his watchcap. She put Sam's watchcap on his head and pulled it low over his ears to prevent excess body heat escaping. Then Jules smiled "Oh he will now. He has a wife to care for now. I don't plan on being a widow for many, many decades."

Sam's eyes snapped to Jules' eyes. Widow. His wife a widow. That burned deep. He could not allow that to happen. Perhaps it was time to readjust his thinking a bit. Maybe time to look at things like Ed did.

It would be tough to change who he was and how he reacted instinctively. Could he? Looking at Jules he decided he would try. She was worth it. Sam wanted to grow old with Jules.

That thought brought a long ago thought of Matt to mind. He had wanted to grow old with Matt and race wheelchairs in the old folk's home with him. His eyes looked into Jules. His mind conjured up an image of him and Jules racing in wheelchairs. She was beating him of course. He couldn't stop the chuckle that burst forth at that image.

Jules asked "What's so funny?"

Sam grinned and patted the bed next to him and said "Sit with me while I rest and I'll tell you all about it."

Jules crawled up next to him and he put his arm around her and started to tell her about Matt and the wheelchair race. Jules lightly laughed and snuggled closer to Sam.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Outside Heather Room**_

Winds backed off seeing that Blondie truly was okay. It was so good to see Blondie so happy. The newlyweds needed some time alone. He was the last one out and he softly closed the door. Mason, Blaze and Jim were waiting in the hall.

Jim said "That was good to see. There were so many times in that past I wished for happiness for Sam and it is wonderful to see it come true."

Winds nodded and looked at the faded thin scar on his palm. Seeing Blondie's whipping scars always set off a surge of anger. He and Blaze had made good on their blood oath. Every animal that had whipped and beaten Blondie was dead. He traced his scar then looked at Blaze "Yeah it is really good. I bet Matt and Ripsaw are happy too."

Blaze grinned and put his arm around Winds "I'm sure of it. Who knows, maybe Matt is now Blondie's guardian angel. He had certainly survived things that would have killed others."

Mason laughed as the four headed down the hall "If Matt is his guardian angel I bet he is run ragged with Blondie as a charge."

The rest laughed and Winds said "I can see it now. Matt's wings are probably waterlogged right now."

Blaze chimed in "Well the few feathers that are left are probably soaking wet."

They all warmed to their subject and joked with one another as they headed out of the house to go sign up for competitions.

 _Matt sighed as he watched his brothers head out "You don't know how true your words are my brothers."_

 _He floated back into the room and smiled. If he had anything to say about it, Sam and Jules would be racing those wheelchairs when they were very, very old._


	7. Worship Jules & White Witch of the Loch

**Worship Jules & ****White Witch of the Loch**

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Heather Room**_

Sam and Jules had slept for a few hours and both woke feeling rested. Sam declared that he felt good and was nice and toasty warm.

Jules snuggled closer for a moment. Sam was her husband and she luxuriated in that knowledge. They both recalled last night's coupling, how after so much whisky she was not sure but they did.

Sam's hand lightly tracked on Jules' back. The thoughts of Jules as his wife filled him with a sense of wonder. Then the thoughts stirred other emotions. They were essentially on a honeymoon for the rest of this weeklong vacation.

His hand slipped under her shirt and he felt the warm, supple skin of his winsome bride. He felt the goosebumps rise as his fingers lightly traveled over her bare skin.

Wordlessly but within mere moments he and she were both naked. Sam found himself staring into Jules' welcoming and wanton eyes. Her beautiful sable brown eyes whispered 'now, I need you, I want you, I'm yours'. But his blue eyes responded 'this time will be slow, oh so very slow and I'm going to worship every last inch of your body'.

Sam leaned down and captured Jules' lips, his wanting increased as his tongue slipped in. He wedged his knee between her legs and he felt Jules wickedly rub against him. She was wet already and he could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But he was in control and he was going to worship his wife's body.

He had Jules wriggling with need as he kissed up and down her entire body. On his path back up he stopped and breathed out a warm breath and watched Jules arch up to him. Sam inhaled her natural scent mixed with jasmine. It was a heady mixture. His mouth descended and his tongue and teeth work to bring Jules's to her release.

Jules' bucked as her hands held fast to the sheets in fists. "Oh god, oh god, Sam, please, please, Sam, Sam, Saaaammmm."

Sam stopped a moment and tilted his head up from its position between her legs and reveled in the glowing and passionate look on Jules' face. His face dipped down again and he set to work again driving Jules' into a wild frenzy of wanting. When her release came he moved upwards kissing her body all the way to her lips again.

Jules' floated down from heaven as Sam began kissing her lips again. She felt him enter her and wrapped her legs around him tightly. She felt the sensations growing again. Only with Sam had she ever experienced multiple orgasms; each one stronger and higher than the previous.

Sam took it slow wanting to feel himself in her as one. If he could be like this always it would be wonderful. They fit together perfectly like they were made for each other. He rocked his hips slowly and Jules moaned.

It was a wondrous feeling but his own need grew and he found his strokes became faster and deeper. Sam barely registered Jules' mewling whimpers of pleasure or his own deep grunts and groans as the intensity of their union grew.

His release was explosive and his body was wracked with wave after wave of shudders as he continued to drive into her. Never had Sam experienced a release like that. It was as if he was soaring through the air with wings widespread towards the sun. The heat was so intense he hoped his wings were not made of wax or else they would melt and he would crash to the ground.

Jules shattered again and again as Sam found his release. It took her by storm and she had never experienced back to back releases of such intensity. She felt as if they were woven together like a tartan. Their bodies were two threads weaving together to become one and stronger for it once the weaving was completed. Her releases were so intense that Jules' world faded after the third wave washed through her body.

Sam had given all of himself to Jules. Finishing with several more hard, deep thrusts Sam collapsed and rolled taking Jules with him. He lay on his back windless and gasping for wisps of air with Jules on his chest and their bodies still connected in the most intimate way possible.

Jules felt weightless as if freefalling but she was caught safely by Sam. Her world was wondrous; full of light and beauty all because of her love of Sam and his love for her. With him at her side they would walk this wonderful world and build a life that some could only wish for in their dreams.

Neither stirred for a long time, both were content to just be one with each other.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Meadow**_

Sam and Jules wandered down to the gathering meadow a few hours later. After a warm and languid shower together they had gotten dressed. Sam dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a warm, black sweat shirt with the SRU logo on it. He was only wearing it at Jules insistence that he wear something warmer than the polo shirt he had planned to put on.

They had lazily walked hand in hand to the gathering meadow to see what all the others were up too. They found the group plus several others around a table enjoying a snack.

Hugs and greetings were exchanged and Jules asked "Is Lizzy planning on coming Blaze?"

Blaze shook his head "She was planning too. Lizzy shipped Ryan off to stay with Daphy and Ben in Montreal so she could travel here. But then yesterday Sammy woke up crying and Lizzy took him to the doctor. Seems the little one got a bad ear infection and the doctor says it would be too painful to fly. So unfortunately Lizzy will not make it."

Marsaili's voice was full of concern "I fully understand Lizzy staying home. I hope Sammy will be alright soon."

Blaze grinned "He takes after his name sake. Sammy will be back to healthy in no time flat."

Sam laughed at that then said "Ryan is staying with Daphy. Is she up to that? I bet Ryan and Ben have all sorts of plans for mischief."

Blaze looked at Sam and chuckled "Yeah, I'm sure they do. Daphy will keep them in line. You know, Lizzy did have to unpack Ryan's chemistry set he tried to take. If she hadn't found it, between those two boys they just might cook up a WMD."

Mason smiled "I'm sure Lizzy told Ryan not to be trouble for Daphne or he would be facing a drill session with you when you return."

Winds smirked "I'll wager a month's pay that keeps the whippersnappers in line. Your drill sessions are killers Blaze."

Jim and Sam both nodded when Blaze started to contest that statement. Blaze stopped and just smiled. It was true really.

His drilling was hard but fair and typically used to bring out the best in his men and his boys. Only once had he used it to punish someone. Well two really; those wankers Murphy and Travis. He had been unmerciful on them that day. But they had deserved all of it and more. So much more, once he learned all of what they had done to Blondie.

Sam pulled out a chair for Jules and she smiled up at him as she sat down thinking Yvonne would be pleased with her son's manners. Sam was truly a white knight.

Then Sam went to grab Jules and him a mug of coffee from an adjacent table and returned. As he sat he asked "So what competitions did you all sign up for?"

Mason was seated with his arm causally draped around Marsaili's shoulders and he grinned "I signed you up for the caber toss."

Sam groaned "Mason I told you I climb trees. I don't toss them across fields. You trying to give me a hernia?"

Marsaili giggled "He did no such thing. But you are signed up for weight toss, shot put, hill run and the tug-o-war." Then she turned to Jules and said "I know I didn't ask but I signed you up to be on my team for the ladies tug-o-war and for the dessert competition. Mason says you make the best oatmeal, walnut raisin cookies."

Sam emphatically stated "Jules does indeed. Spike is always trying to steal my cookies when Jules makes them."

Mason agreed "Worth stealing."

Jules smiled "The tug-o-war sounds fun. I'd love to bake some cookies too. I will need to go shop for ingredients though."

Marsaili shook her head "I'm sure we have everything you might need in the kitchen. If not I'll ask the cook to get it because the dessert competition is in a few days."

Most of the rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing and socializing with members of the clan. It was getting near to dinnertime when the kids Sam saved all came up to him and thanked him as did their parents.

Sam was taken by little Wynona. She was Gillebrìde and Ailis oldest great-granddaughter from their son Tamhas's eldest daughter. She was only five years old. She had alabaster skin with freckles sprinkled over her cheeks and perky little nose and she had bright red hair. Her eyes were sea green with golden fleck that caught the rays of the sun and shone brightly with life and innocence.

Wynona timidly reached for Sam's hand and said "Thank you for saving me. I want you to have this." Wynona then handed Sam a small bouquet of heather and blooming thistle with a small plastic white knight tied to it.

Sam had thanked her and then set it down on the table. He began talking to her like they had always known each other. Jules was reminded of how Sam was wrapped around Allie's little finger. Wynona looked nothing like Allie but her demeanor was similar. She was sure that is what drew Sam to the little girl.

Soon Sam was running around with the kids and letting them crawl all over him.

Wynfreda turned to Jules while watching Sam play with the kids and said "He'll make a good father someday. Do you two plan on having kids?"

Jules sighed "We haven't talked about it yet but yeah I hope to have kids someday. You are right. Sam will be a wonderful dad."

Wallace finished off his soda and said "Sam is probably in for the fright of his life."

Jules and the guys turned to Wallace and Jules asked "Why what do you mean?"

Wallace loved having an audience for story telling he launched into his tale "Well you see, Sam saved innocents from the loch. Legend had it that the White Witch of the Loch visits those who have saved others from drowning in the loch."

"The White Witch of the Loch?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, but let me back up a bit. During the Great Scottish Witch Hunt of 1597 there were a series of nationwide witch trials. One such trial was held down by the loch. The Laird's wife was known as a healer and people came from far and wide to get her help. A group of traveling priests arrived with a sick brother when the Laird and warriors were away on a hunt."

"Lady Wilhemina tried but could not save him. The priests became upset when she was able to save many others. She tried to explain that there was only so much that she could do with her herbs and potions. That is when the priests decided that she must be a witch. That her potions had stolen his life away when their prayers were working to save him."

Wallace leaned forward having everyone's attention now "With only the women folk and children about there was not much they could do when Lady Wilhemina was dragged down to the loch. The trial was short and quick but inconclusive because the women all insisted she was not a witch. The priests decided that they would put her to the test."

"They tied nets loaded with heavy rocks to her waist and then bound her ankles and her hands behind her back. They put Lady Wilhemina in a boat and rowed her into the loch. They tossed her in. The priests said since witches spurned the sacrament of baptism the water would reject her body and prevent her from submerging. However, if she was innocent she would sink like a stone. They tied a rope to her waist to pull her up if she sank."

"Lady Wilhemina sank. They waited several moments before they began to draw her up. But the boat tipped over and the priests fell into the water too. None of the priests knew how to swim and in the end they all drowned."

His voice took on an airy quality as he said "Ever since then, Lady Wilhemina has been referred to as the White Witch of the Loch and she visits upon those that save others from drowning. So, Sam might just get the fright of his life if the White Witch comes to visit him."

Jules sat back and thought sardonically so much for getting away from ghosts. But at least this one was only a legend. She debated whether to tell Sam. Jules smiled and thought he would just laugh it off as nonsense. Neither one of them believed in ghosts.


	8. Damned Whelks & Prophetic Words

**Damned Whelks & Prophetic Words **

* * *

_**Day 4 –**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Meadow**_ _ **– Dinning Area**_

Jules and Sam walked arm in arm to the area set up for dining. It was a pot-luck and all those gathered brought something. Early this morning Jules had baked dozens of cookies for tonight and for the dessert contest.

Sam approached the dessert table and started to load up on Jules' cookies.

"Sam. Come on, with all the delicious and new things to try you are going for dessert first?" Jules scolded with humor.

Sam gave her a lopsided grin. He had found himself smiling so much his cheek muscles ached a bit. Sam replied "Hey, I love your cookies. Besides life is uncertain so I choose to eat dessert first."

Wallace sidled up and stole a cookie off of Sam's plate. He took a big bite and chewed. With his mouth still partially full Wallace remarked "Mason was right they are worthy of stealing. Jules, I bet you take first place for these."

Sam chuckled and reached to the table again and replaced the stolen cookie. He liked Wallace. Wallace was a good man with a sense of humor. He was a good story teller too based on the story of the White Witch of the Loch. Sam thought ghosts were flights of fancy people's minds conjured up.

It was like with him. Sam knew in his rational mind that Matt was gone. But he could swear that he could hear him whispering to him sometimes. And there was that nudge on his back when no one was around him that sent him to the Mayfield Soup Kitchen.

Plus there was Sara. His rational mind dismissed it but on an emotional level Sam was absolutely sure he saw and heard her when he tackled Jules out of the way of the car when Nealy tried to run them down. Sam felt a shiver go down his back as he thought that if ghosts, spirits and angels really existed that the highlands were where they would be. There were mysteries in the mists here.

Jules just laughed and headed for one of the entrees table. Sam could choose to eat whatever he wanted. It was their honeymoon and if he wanted cookies for dinner that was fine by her.

As she started to choose items her mind reviewed the last day. Last night she had told Sam about the White Witch of the Loch and as she predicted he laughed it off as a whimsical legend. Just like she did.

This morning she and Sam had woken early and had taken a jog in the early morning mists. As they jogged near the loch they watched the sunrise. It was a magnificent start to a good day.

After their jog they joined the others in the breakfast room. Sam devoured eggs, bacon, toast and he even had a bowl of oatmeal liberally dosed with walnuts, raisins and cinnamon. Sam had thanked Ailis for including walnuts and raisins in the oatmeal mix-ins offerings.

Ailis had told Sam that a massive sized birdie whispered in her ear that he would like that. Sam had just grinned at Mason. Jules could see a deeper connection with those two now. Not that the connection wasn't soul deep before. But now that they knew they would be related via marriage it added another dimension to their friendship.

They all headed for the gathering area after breakfast. Today the games consisted of the weight for height and the caber toss. The weather was perfect for the games. It was sunny with a light cool breeze and puffy clouds dotted the sky.

Jules thought the morning was fun watching Sam and the guys. They really had fun with the weight for height competition.

The event tested strength like most of the games. The weight for height game used a heavy metal weight with a ring attached at the top. The men gripped the ring with both hands and then swung it between their legs to get momentum. Then they swung it up and over their heads then released the weight trying to get over a bar. The bar was raised every round and the men had three chances to get the weight over the bar each round.

Sam and the guys all did well but none of them placed. Over lunch there had be lots of joking and teasing of Winds and Mason.

During the competition Winds had accidentally let loose his weight on a backwards swing between his legs and the weight went flying. It nearly hit one of the judges. It would have if Mason had not seen it and pushed the judge out of the way. As often happened, Mason put a little too much into his push and the judge was sent sprawling to the ground several feet away. The judge was not amused when the five guys burst out laughing.

The afternoon had been intriguing watching the highland men compete in the caber toss. Blaze, Winds, Jim and Sam all declined to participate so only Mason competed. Jules was surprised to see so many men here that were larger than Mason. The Highlands apparently grew men big and brawny and barrel chested. Jules could see many teenage girls swooning over the young men competing and the young men showing off.

Mason had come in a respectable third. He was beat out by two men that practiced tossing the caber often. Heck by the looks of those men she thought they could probably toss a giant redwood. Watching them pick up those trees was amazing.

She was silently glad Sam declined. If anyone could get a hernia tossing those cabers it would be Sam. He had been injured enough already. He did not need to tempt fate.

After the competition the couples headed off in their own directions. With the beauty of the highlands the couples wanted to have some quiet together time before dinner. Blaze and Winds, not having a significant other here, decided to go fishing with Wallace when he invited them.

She and Sam had taken a stroll in the woods. They had come upon a secluded glen of lush grass dotted with heather. They had made love in the woods among the whispering Scots pines and on a bed of soft grass and heather with a canopy of blue sky and white puffy clouds. It was slow and gentle and oh so special. It was perfect.

Jules was pulled from her reverie as Sam approached. She watched as Sam started to fill his plate with all sorts of things. Good he wasn't only eating cookies for dinner.

Sam looked at all the offerings of food on the table. So much looked and smelled delicious. He wanted to try all of the dishes but he would never have enough room to do that. So he had to pick and choose.

His eyes landed on a particularly interesting looking dish made with vegies and stuff. He inhaled and liked the spicy aroma. Sam remarked to Jules "I have no clue what half these dishes are but they all look good." He pointed to one and asked "What do you suppose that dish is?"

Jules was overwhelmed with the variety of foods. Many of the dishes she struggled to identify the components of. But everything looked and smelled wonderful. She would have to find out what many of them were and get recipes. Jules shrugged "No clue but it smells spicy, right up your alley."

Sam nodded and scooped a small portion onto his plate then asked "You want some Jules?"

Jules responded "Sure why not. Just a little though. I want to save some room for that potato and leeks dish Marsaili made."

Sam spooned some onto her plate too. They finished filling their plates and headed for their normal table. The rest of the gang slowly joined them and dinner conversation was lighthearted and fun as they talked about the day and shared general happenings in their lives.

Blaze regaled them with tales of Ben and Ryan and newest son Sammy. Everyone could see Blaze was a proud papa when he pulled out his phone and shared pictures of his newest son Sammy. They could all see that he was wishing they were all here too, especially Lizzy.

Jules thought that here was so romantic it was no wonder Blaze was missing Lizzy. She also looked to Winds. She saw something in his eyes that made her think he might not be such a confirmed bachelor. Then again, maybe not. Even though Winds seemed to be enjoying himself with Wynfreda, as he always did with the ladies, he resolutely maintained that he was married to military.

Sam took a bite of the dish they were commenting on earlier. He said "Hey Jules, this is really good. Have you tasted it yet? We need to find out what it is and get a recipe so you can make it sometime."

Jules shook her head then dipped her fork into it to see why Sam liked it. She took a small bite and chewed. Then she took a long drink of her tea. Jules turned to Sam and commented "I like it but it is just a tad spicy for me. But I'll make it just for you if we find out what it is."

Marsaili had overheard their conversation and leaned over Mason to look as Jules' plate and asked "Which dish?"

Jules pointed it out and Marsaili supplied "That is golbaengi-muchim. I'm sure you could find a recipe online for it. It is made of whelks and veggies and a spicy pepper sauce."

"Spicy pepper sauce, no wonder Sam likes it so much. I'll look for a recipe. Thanks Marsaili" Jules said.

Then the two of them began discussing the other dishes. Marsaili shared the names of many of the dishes and Jules took mental note of which ones to look up. She loved cooking dinners for Sam and her. Cooking was a great way to relax just like home improvements.

But since the house was done she spent more of her off time trying new recipes. Sam was always game for new things. There wasn't much he didn't like, although he loved spicy dishes. So she would definitely try her hand at making golbaengi-muchim when they got home.

Sam listened to Marsaili and Jules talking. He loved all the new things Jules made for them. He couldn't wait for her to put her own spin on golbaengi-muchim. Sam finished off the rest of his and when Jules declined to finish hers he polished off hers too.

Then Sam sat back and took a drink of water. He was thoroughly stuffed. But he munched on his last oatmeal, walnut and raisin cookie. He took another drink of water when his throat began to feel itchy. Very rapidly his stomach started feeling itchy as did his hands. Sam rubbed the back of his hand. He felt a raised welt.

He lifted his hand and saw the red welt on the back of his hand. He rubbed his stomach where it itched and felt another one. What the hell? His throat began to feel tight.

Sam turned to Marsaili and interrupted Jules' and her conversation to ask "What is a whelk?"

Marsaili grinned at the interruption and answered "A whelk, also called periwinkle, is a kind of sea snail. I'm not too fond of sea nails myself. Tried them in cooked in garlic butter once and didn't like the texture. But in golbaengi-muchim they are diced so finely and the sauce is so tasty I don't mind them."

The word sea snail jogged an ancient memory. Nat, Sara and him snuck down to their parent's party. They crawled under the food table hiding under the table cloth. He peeked out and reconned the area. Then he popped out and quickly filled a plate with all kinds of weird food for him and his sisters.

When he ducked back under the table Sara and Nat giggled happily. Sam and Sara had loved to sneak into their parent's parties. Normally they got caught and sent off to bed with a light scolding for sneaking around. But that was usually after they snagged some interesting foods.

That night was the first time then included three year old Natalie. She was happy to be included. He and Sara had shared a smile knowing that Nat liked doing things with them. And now that she was getting older they could include her in more things.

Then they each picked something different from the plate. Nat picked up a squishy blob thing that looked disgusting to him but smelled of butter, garlic and lemon. She was adventurous and tried all new foods just like him and Sara.

Nat's blue eyes danced as she said yummy. But after a few minutes she began to rub her throat and whimper. Sam knew something wasn't quite right. So he crawled out from under the table with Nat in tow.

He went right up to the General. Sam expected to be dressed down for being in the room when he was told to go to bed. But he bravely ignored that and quickly told his dad that Nat ate something and now she was whimpering and red welts were showing on her.

His dad had taken one look at Nat and reacted instantly scooping her up in his arms. Dad had raced over to Dr. Parker, although at the time Sam did not know it was Dr. Parker, and his voice boomed so loudly that all the guests became very quiet. Luckily Dr. Parker was at the party because Nat quickly started having trouble breathing.

Sam recalled that Dad never dressed him down. The General had actually told him that his quick action had saved Nat's life. Later he learned that Nat had an allergic reaction to sea snails. Neither of his parents was allergic so it came as a complete surprise that Nat was.

He had avoided sea snails ever since. But he had not recognized them as sea snails the way they were diced up in the sauce. Sam also didn't know that whelk was another name for sea snail until Marsaili said so.

The itching sensations increased all over his body and Sam felt his windpipe closing. It had happened so rapidly with Nat. Sam felt panicked; he must be allergic to whelks too.

Oh shit! Sam whipped his head to Jim. With one hand he gripped Jules' hand as the other clawed at his throat.

Sam managed to choke out "Allergic. Help."

Jim stared just one moment as Sam's panicked eyes landed on him. He saw him clawing at his neck and the red welts on the back of his hand and throat. The words 'allergic' and 'help' had Jim racing for the house.

He needed his Sam pack. God he wished it was closer. Jim was in a panic with how rapidly it set in. He was worried he would not make it back in time. Jim dug down and ran as fast as he could. Time was short.

Heather was out of her seat and around the table in a flash "Jules help me get Sam to the ground."

The rest of the table was on their feet and around to where Sam lay on the ground. They could all see the angry red wheals, also known as hives on his face, neck and hands. Jules was close to Sam softly crooning words to help him relax.

Blaze asked "Heather is there anything we can do?"

Heather's eyes were wide with worry and all she could think was she hoped Jim got back here with the EpiPen of epinephrine quickly. She could see Sam having more and more difficulty getting air in. His throat must be swelling rapidly.

Her medical training kicked in at Blaze's question. She had absolutely no desire to do an emergency tracheostomy but she would if Sam stopped breathing completely. She much preferred Jim to get here with the epinephrine.

But Heather needed to be prepared so she answered "We need Jim back here pronto. But just in case, get me a sharp knife and sanitize it. I also need a straw or something like that. I need some whisky and something to raise Sam's shoulders too."

Blaze, Mason and Winds went into action getting everything Heather requested. They arranged it on a cloth they set on the ground near her. Then they stepped back looking on and wishing there was more they could do. Blondie was struggling to breathe. Jules was doing her best to calm Blondie but she looked so distraught too that their hearts were breaking.

Sam was wheezing for air now as his windpipe constricted more. He kept his eyes locked on Jules. They were panicked but sad. He could see how distraught Jules was but her sweet voice soothed him a little bit and all his focus was on her.

He was saying sorry and I love you with his eyes. Sam felt himself slipping closer to the edge as breathing became more and more difficult. Of all the stupid ways to die. Sam never thought a food allergy would do him in. God damned whelks.

Jules' hand hurt from how hard Sam was gripping hers. But she ignored that and used her other hand to stroke his hair as she softly murmured "You are going to be okay. Relax. I'm here and I'm not going to let you go. You hang on, don't you let go either. Fight. You hear me?"

Sam heard but there was nothing Jules could do and nothing he could do either. He clung to her hand in a desperate attempt to hang onto her, to stay in this world. His throat was closing too rapidly. His wheezing breaths were slowing because his airflow was slowing as his windpipe became more obstructed with swelling.

He tried really hard to keep his eyes open and locked on Jules. But the lack of air won and they closed as Sam was pulled ever closer to the edge of the abyss. As he slipped unconscious his grip on Jules' hand slackened to nothing but he noted that Jules' grip increased. His last conscious thought was Jules would not let him go, she would hang on and fight for him.

Jules screamed "NOOOOOOO! No you don't die now Sam Braddock! You hear me? You can't die now. After all you have endured you don't die from a damned whelk. You hold on. Jim is coming. Breathe, just breathe."

Tears streamed down her face as Sam's breathing slowed to a near stop. Her scream had drawn the attention of those at the dinner. One man rushed forward drawing something out of his pocket.

He looked to Heather and asked "Allergic reaction?"

Heather nodded and blinked back the tears that threatened. She was reaching for the knife. Heather would have to do the emergency tracheostomy if Jim did not show up in the next few moments. She hated the thought of cutting into Sam's throat. But she would not let Samtastic die. Not like this. Not after Sam and Jules had finally achieved happiness.

"I have an EpiPen with epinephrine" he stated as he held out the pen.

Heather turned to the man in surprise. Oh thank god! Samtastic must have a guardian angel; one that was surely overworked in efforts to keep Sam alive.

She gladly took the lifesaving pen. Heather quickly read it to ensure it was what the man purported. It was, thank god.

Heather formed a fist around the auto-injector with the black tip pointing down. She then pulled off the safety cap. Heather placed the black tip against the fleshy portion Sam's outer thigh not bothering to waste time removing his pants.

With a quick motion, Heather pushed the auto-injector firmly against Sam's thigh. The spring-loaded needle was released and injected the dose of epinephrine. She held the auto-injector in place for a few seconds after activation. Then Heather removed it and prayed it had been given in time.

Heather watched Sam closely gauging his reaction to the epinephrine in order to decide whether she still needed to do the tracheostomy.

Everyone held their breath listening for an intake of breath. When they all heard a slight wheeze a combined sigh of relief was expelled from all watching.

Jim made it back in record time. He saw all the people around the table. Jim roughly pushed his way through the throng of onlookers. He dropped to his knees as he ripped open the zipper of the pack and dug for the EpiPin. It wasn't until Heather laid a hand on him that he registered a change in the atmosphere. His eyes turned to Sam and he saw Sam's eyes beginning to flicker open.

Heather said "Someone had an EpiPen Jim. I injected Sam with it. It is working to counteract the reaction."

Jim nodded and began to assess Sam's state. The epinephrine was indeed having the right effect. The rush of adrenaline was leaving his body and he felt relieved but so drained.

Only his professional training kept Jim from shaking but it could not hide the relief that showed on his face. Jim felt Heather's comforting hand lightly rubbing his back and that grounded him. Heather was his godsend and the light of his life.

Jim glanced at Jules and felt a pang of hurt for her. She had nearly lost Sam again and this time it was not due to Sam taking unacceptable risk to save someone. It was a damned food allergy. Jim knew when they got home he was going to recommend Sam get a full battery of tests for food allergies.

Jules looked up and into the eyes of an older man, the man who had given Heather the EpiPen. He had kind blue eyes that reminded her of the Boss. Her eyes expressed her gratitude even though words were beyond her at the moment.

The man spoke softly to her "He'll be alright now lassie, don't you fret no more."

Blaze turned to the man and his voice dripped with strong emotion "Thank you. From all of us we appreciate it deeply."

The man nodded "You are most welcome. I'm just glad I carry one. Got me stung by a wasp once and nearly died. Carried one ever since."

Sam blinked his eyes open. It was a little easier to breath although it was still wheezy. Sam felt Jules strong grip still holding him. He knew she would not let go. Sam gently squeezed Jules' hand.

Then Sam whispered wheezily "On … second … thought … don't make … for me. … It takes … my breath … away. Not … in a … good way … like the … sight of … you my love."

Jules leaned down and hugged Sam fiercely. He had hung on. He came back to her and did not leave her alone. Tears of relief rained down as Jules' body shuddered with how close Sam had come to dying.

Sam felt her shudder. He glanced at the guys and saw their worry. Damn he had to stop worrying them so much. But this one was not his fault. Damn whelks.

Mason squatted down and asked Jim "To the house?"

Jim nodded regaining his equilibrium. "Yeah" he responded. Jim could see that Sam would okay. But he would need to rest and be watched to ensure he did not need another dose of epinephrine.

Sam wheezed out "I'm … walking … this … time."

Mason snorted with relief; typical Blondie reaction. But that was not happening. Hell Blondie could barely string two words together at the moment. Mason declared "Not a chance little bro. I'm carrying you whether you like it or not."

Sam tried to growl but was too short of breath.

Mason chuckled trying to lighten the tension "Now Sunshine quit your growling. You know you are too weak to walk at the moment, hell you can barely breathe. I could leave ya laying here but I don't think your wife would much like it if I did. Ain't that right Mrs. Braddock?"

Jules nodded. She was still trying to compose herself. Something as stupid as a whelk had almost taken Sam from her.

Her panic turned to anger as Jules bit out "Sam, if you are allergic to some foods why did you take something you didn't know?"

Sam understood her anger was a cover for concern. Old ways died hard for her just as much as for him. And this was definitely old-school Jules reaction.

He wheezed out "Didn't … know … I was … Nat … was little … ate … sea snail … same … reaction."

Jules was instantly contrite. She brushed his hair and her voice was soft "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know … S 'ok …" Sam wheezed out.

Jules put a finger to his lips "Shush, save your breath now."

She thought about how prophetic Sam's earlier words had been. Life was too uncertain. She should have just let him eat cookies for dinner.

Sam nodded feeling worn out from just speaking those few words. He was scooped up once again by Mason and carried back to the house. He was really embarrassing himself a lot on this trip.


	9. How To Protect Sam & Mason's Secret Son?

**How To Protect Sam & Mason's Secret Son?**

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Heather Room**_

Jules paced the room and watched as Jim checked Sam once more before heading off to bed himself. Sam had a slew of visitors in and out of the room tonight. Marsaili's family had taken to Sam and it seemed as they all claimed him as one of their own once they knew Sam was distantly related to Ailis.

By extension that included her. So many people came to check on her as well as Sam. It felt good on one hand to see so many people care about him and her.

But on the other it sucked. She wanted them all to leave them the hell alone. She wanted to curl up next to Sam and lay her head on her favorite pillow, the left side of Sam's chest. She needed to hear his steady beat and the air moving in and out of his lungs.

Loving Sam came with a price. One she thought she could bear but tonight had put that in question. She had prepared herself for losing him in the line of work. But normal mundane things never, NEVER, ever entered into her realm of thoughts. To lose him that way would actually be more painful than if she lost him while on duty.

Losing him to illness, disease or a god damned whelk just wasn't in the cards and would be nothing short of a damned waste. She wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted to rage at something but how do you rage at illness, disease or whelks?

Jules had tried raging at disease before. She hated cancer with a passion. Her mother fought long and hard and it still won. It took indiscriminately and without warning. At least on duty they were aware of the risk and they could take actions to mitigate them.

But whelks? Irrationally, she did know it was irrational, she wanted to annihilate all whelks off the face of the earth so Sam could never be harmed by one again. What if he tried a dish at a new restaurant and someone inadvertently added whelks or what if they prepared whelks for another customer and then prepared Sam's food and cross contaminated his food? How do you mitigate those risks? How?

Jules turned away from the bed and let the tears drip again. She angrily wiped them away again. No more tears she had told herself several times tonight. But the pang of fear hit her over and over. She wanted to grow old with Sam. She wanted to beat him in wheelchair races. She would too.

The fear of what her life would be without him surged again. It would be empty and lonely. She had promised herself she would never be like her father if something happened to Sam. But damn, after tonight she wondered if she would be able to keep that promise. Right now she doubted she could.

Jules placed a hand to her abdomen and thought I don't even have a piece of him to watch grow like Dad had us five. If Sam died now, nothing of him would live on. The desire for a baby was all consuming at that moment. She wanted a child with Sam so very badly.

She turned back around and looked at Sam. He looked like his normal self now. All the hives had faded, almost as quickly as they had appeared. He was breathing normally like his throat had never swollen shut. If someone hadn't witnessed what happened at dinner they would never know anything happened by the looks of him now.

But she knew, god she knew and it scared the hell out of her.

How could she protect Sam? That drive to protect him had increase a thousand fold when she saw his eyes telling her he was sorry and that he loved her as he struggled to draw a breath in. She needed to figure out how to protect him from whelks.

But first she needed to touch Sam.

Her dull eyes bored into Jim's back without him being aware. Mentally she was compelling Jim to just leave.

She wanted, no NEEDED, Sam all to herself right now. It was jealous and petty but she didn't give a damn what anyone else thought at the moment. Sam was hers and she wanted only him right now.

Her mind conjured and image of Sam's panicked eyes and showed them to her over and over.

It burned the pit of her stomach. Fate was so fucking cruel to him, to her. One moment taking her to the highest of highs and then plunging her to the deepest depths. The yo-yo of emotions was wreaking havoc with her emotional stability right now.

Jim finished with Sam's vitals "You look and sound good as new. Though I suggest you just rest tonight instead of coming down for the entertainment."

Sam nodded. His eyes kept darting to Jules as she paced. He could tell her emotions were running the gamut right now. It didn't help that their room had become grand central station. It was only good manners as a guest in this house that kept him from shouting get the hell out I want to be alone with my wife right now.

He sighed "Can you facilitate my rest by letting everyone know that I'm sleeping and not to visit?"

Jim understood without Sam spelling it out. He would feel the exact same way. Jim would want to be alone with Heather after coming that close to death.

"Yeah Sam. I'll tape a note on your door stating not to knock that you are sleeping. I'll let the guys and Lady Ailis know too and she can spread the word. No one else will be coming by tonight. But if you need me I'm just three doors down" Jim stated.

Sam nodded.

Jim rose and turned to Jules "If you need anything …"

Jules cut him off and spoke brusquely "You are three doors down. I heard."

Then coming to her senses a bit and remembering that all Jim was doing was taking care of Sam she softened her tone and said "Thank you for everything Jim. Thank Heather too. I owe you a great deal."

Jim strode over to Jules and pulled her into a quick hug "You owe me nothing. You get some rest too." Releasing her he went to the door and then said "Goodnight. Tomorrow will be a new day."

He closed the door quietly behind him and softly sighed. It never got easier with Sam. It was like he had to be tested over and over. Sam's life would never be an easy one. Jim had accepted that long ago.

Jim knew he would do what he could to ease his path and mend him when necessary. He blew out an exaggerated breath. Then Jim headed to his room to get a piece of paper to tape the note to Sam's door.

When the door closed Sam opened his arms "Sweetheart."

Jules rushed to the bed and fell into his arms. Her head lay above his heart. She heard it beating. She felt the warm wisps of Sam's breath on the top of her head. The tears and sobs would not be contained any longer. Jules cried and clung to Sam.

Sam held Jules tightly and gently stroked her back. He hated that she had been so frightened tonight. Sam comforted her. She comforted him too just by being in his arms.

There were no words to say. He knew Jules just needed a safe harbor to weather the emotional storm. He would be that harbor. For as long as he was on this earth he would always be Jules' safe harbor.

Sam heard her cries diminish and stop but he could tell she was not asleep.

Jules finally pulled away from Sam and said "I'm going to take a shower now."

"You want company?" Sam asked.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head "No. Not this time."

He forced a smile to his face and brightness to his voice he did not feel as he replied "Okay. I'll be right here."

Sam watched Jules turn and slowly head into the bathroom. The look in her eyes was withdrawn and analyzing. It was almost like she was working on a puzzle. Like she was trying to find the right piece and it was eluding her. He'd seen that look before and knew she needed time to sort out things in her head.

He rearranged the pillows and laid down. Sam intended to stay awake until Jules was out of the shower and then get one himself. But the stress on his body demanded he sleep. His eyelids got heavier and heavier until they closed and Sam drifted into sleep.

Jules took a very long shower. She had to get a hold of her emotions. The warm water cascading down on her head and down her back had eased the tension from her muscles.

Once she relaxed her mind started righting itself. By the time she got out of the shower she was of rational mind again. She knew she would be able to puzzle out a plan to keep Sam safe from allergic reactions to foods. She just needed a bit of time to let her mind work on the problem.

She dried off, dressed and brushed her towel dried hair. Jules returned to the bedroom intending to let Sam know she was feeling more herself. But that did not happen.

Jules exited the bathroom and looked at the bed. "Awww" softly wisped from her throat. Sam was sound asleep. He always looked so young when he slept.

She quietly turned off the light and crawled into bed next to him. She felt his arm instinctively gather her close to him. Jules heard him sigh in his sleep as he buried his face into her hair.

This felt so right, so good.

Jules would take every moment she had to spend with Sam on this earth and cherish it.

Together they would fight against the cruelties of fate and win. Together they would do all in their power to keep each other safe so they could race wheelchairs in the old folk's home.

 _Rahmiel whispered in Jules' ear "Stay in the light and rejoice. You will be tried time and time again and endure pain and worry. But you will get to race Sam in the wheelchairs. Oh and yes you will definitely win."_

 _Matt laughed "Um, I beg to differ. Sammy is gonna win."_

 _Rahmiel grinned "Matt go renew yourself, you're looking shabby again. I have them covered tonight."_

" _I shouldn't leave" Matt responded._

 _Rahmiel floated over to him "But you must. You need your strength for tomorrow."_

 _Matt groaned as he remembered tomorrow was the tug-o-war event. He faded to renew. Rahmiel was right of course, as always._

 _He relied on Rahmiel so much. Rahmiel had been a guardian angel for eons and Sam was his first charge. Matt was the rookie._ _Matt laughed, a very experienced rookie. He had more experience with Sam these past few years than some GA's have in hundreds of years._

 _But Matt really did appreciate everything Rahmiel did to help him. He had made some serious mistakes along the way and Sam was harmed but he was learning. And quite frankly, between them they had their work cut out for them with these two._

 _After Matt faded Rahmiel floated back over to Jules who was just in the first stages of sleep. The perfect time to whisper, charges tended to hear better just before falling asleep or in their dreams._

 _So Rahmiel whispered in Jules's ear again "This is how to protect Sam from whelks …"_

* * *

 _ **Day 5 –**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Breakfast Room**_

The group all gathered in the breakfast room in the morning. Everyone asked Sam how he was feeling and he just smiled and said great and I'm looking forward to the day. They all accepted that and conversation quickly changed topic to today's events with no one wanting to dwell on what happened at dinner last night.

As Sam sipped his coffee between bites of his favorite oatmeal he quietly watched Jules. She was glowing today. Jules' hair was pulled back into a pony tail in preparation for the tug-o-war games. Sam was glad to see the spark back in her eyes this morning.

Last night she had been withdrawn; him almost dying from eating whelks was the cause. Sam knew without a doubt that if he had quit breathing completely that Jim and or Heather would have performed an emergency tracheostomy to facilitate his breathing. He had tried to reassure Jules of that this morning but she just smiled and said she knew that.

But then Jules had declared that all of Team One was going to add an EpiPen to their uniform pocket that contained the pressure dressing. Additionally, she stated that she would carry one in her purse and put one in the gloveboxes of both their vehicles. And when he went camping he was to pack five pens. That way they would be prepared if he ever had an allergic reaction.

Jules then laid down another condition and told him that for his safety he was also to ask what was in new foods before simply eating them. That way he could mitigate the risk of having an allergic reaction. Jules stated that it wasn't foolproof but that's how she could help protect him.

When she was done she crossed her arms and gave him a look. Sam thought that her look was reminiscent of his Mom's when she was in protection mode. He could see Jules would fight him tooth and nail if he disagreed and she would win in the end. Sam could also see it was very important too Jules.

So he had agreed just to make her happy. Sam rubbed his throat feeling a ghost of an itch. Well maybe not just to make Jules happy, he never wanted to experience something like that again. It had been too damned close and he was bound and determined to remain feeling great. If that meant carrying EpiPens then so be it.

Sam turned his thoughts away from that wretched memory and forced himself to think of something different. Sam smiled recalling that Jules also declared that he could eat dessert first anytime he wanted.

His internal thoughts stopped as a lovely young woman entered carrying a cute little boy with a shock of auburn hair and bright smiling brown eyes. There was something about that boy, he looked vaguely familiar. He didn't have to wait long to realize why he looked familiar when Mason looked up from his third omelet and promptly pushed out of his chair.

Mason saw Calaminag and Lachlann and immediately strode over and enveloped them in a hug then asked "When did you get here?"

Cala answered "We arrived late yesterday afternoon. But we stayed in our room. Lachlann was over tired from the flight. Sorry I missed you at dinner last night."

Mason said "No worries." Then he lifted the little boy from Cala and hugged him as he crooned "And how are you Lachlann?"

Lachlann grinned and held out the small plane he was holding to show Mason and said "I flied. Big plane Daddy."

Mason and Cala locked eyes and froze. Marsaili who was walking over to greet Cala stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of them stopped whatever they were doing and stared; some with dropped jaws. Daddy?

Sam looked at Mason and his thoughts mirrored Blaze's, Jim's and Winds' thoughts. How the hell had Mason kept a son secret? For that matter, why? And by the look of Marsaili this was news to her too. Did the shit just hit the fan?

Cala broke the dead air in the room with a nervous laugh as she said "Oh Mason that is so cute. Lachie called you Daddy. You don't mind do you?"

Mason's face broke into the biggest, broadest grin any of them had ever seen. "Mind? How could I mind? Are you okay with that?"

Cala nodded her head "I would love for Lachie to call you Dad. Every boy needs a father figure."

Mason turned to Marsaili "Do you mind if Lachlann calls me Dad?"

Marsaili's face was bright and smiling "Mason I think that would be wonderful and so very fitting."

By this time everyone but Calaminag, Mason and Marsaili were totally confused.

Blaze cleared his throat "Mason, is there something you want to tell us?"

Mason turned to the room of people and saw their confused looks. He laughed when he realized what this must look like to them.

His smile was broad as he said "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my baby sister Calaminag, she goes by Cala and her son Lachlann."

"Sister?" Heather asked still perplexed.

Blaze, Winds, Jim and Sam all smiled. They had heard Mason talk about his sister Cala before. But none of them knew she had a son. They all stood to go welcome Cala.

Mason took Lachlann to the buffet and filled a small plate for him. He picked out Lachlann's favorites. He loved this little guy with all his heart. Well he wasn't so little, he was big for his age. Lachlann was taking after the Srònaich'O' Naoimhín side. Well scratch that, Mason wasn't sure. Lachlann could be taking after his father's side but they would never know that.

It had surprised him when Lachlann called him Daddy. But he guessed at least until Cala found a man she wanted to marry that he would be the only father figure the boy had even though he was technically Lachlann's uncle.

Sam joined Mason at the buffet and said "So Lachlann is your nephew?"

Mason grinned "Apparently now I'm his dad too."

Lachlann turned and showed his plane to Sam "I flied. Big plane."

Sam saw Mason trying to juggle the plate and a pour a glass of orange juice. He said "I bet you had fun. I'm Sam. Can I hold you while your Dad gets your breakfast?"

Lachlann nodded.

Mason said "Thanks Blondie."

Sam lifted Lachlann out of Mason's arms and held him while Mason poured the juice. Sam asked "So how old are you Lachlann?"

Lachlann looked confused and held up various amounts of fingers. Lachlann settled on two then smiled and pointed to the black pudding "Burfday cake?"

Mason looked at what Lachlann was pointing at and answered "Not birthday cake."

"Uh huh. Want burfday cake" Lachlann pouted.

Mason looked at Blondie and chuckled "Kiddo loves birthday cake ever since Cala's birthday two weeks ago." Mason relented and put a small amount of the black pudding on Lachlann's plate.

As they walked to the table Mason said "Lachlann is about a year and a half old. He's big for his age and very talkative too."

Jules looked on as Sam engaged in conversation with the little boy until Mason was settled at the table. Sam put Lachlann in Mason's lap then took a seat next to Mason and the three were laughing as Mason tried to explain to Lachlann that black pudding was not chocolate birthday cake.

She had to stifle a laugh when Lachlann took a bite and promptly spit it back out declaring "Yucky burfday cake."

Poor Lachlann, black pudding was not cake. Heck it wasn't even pudding. Blood pudding was made from pigs or sheep blood mixed with oats and chunks of fat that was packed into a casing then boiled or fried.

Jules watched as Sam gave Lachlann a bite of his oatmeal making sure there was a raisin in the spoonful. Lachlann smiled and said "Yummy, like cookies."

Sam was so good with children and it looked like he had a new convert to his morning oatmeal. Her hand went to her lower abdomen again and felt a pang of longing. He had a natural ease with children more so than with adults. She could see the innocence and joy reflected in Sam's eyes when he was with a young child. She imagined that was probably how he was like as a little boy with his sisters.

Jules' attention turned to the women as Cala was telling Heather a bit about herself. Jules learned that Cala was Mason's youngest sister and she lived in Montreal near her parents. Cala was a free-lance architect that loved to work on restoring old homes but took any job that interested her.

Heather innocently asked "Cala did Lachlann's father pass away?"

Cala looked at Heather and heard the sincerity in which the question was asked. Normally she would say it was none of her business. But all these people, were people Mason cared about and considered his family.

So Cala said "I don't know really. He might be. I don't really know who he was or is."

Jules tensed and given her line of work her mind jumped to the conclusion she must have been raped. But she held her tongue.

Heather said contritely "I'm sorry, I should not have asked such a thing. Please forgive me. Lachlann is a beautiful boy."

Cala smiled "Nothing to forgive and yes he is. Thank you. He looks a lot like Mason did at that age based on the family photo album."

Then wistfully Cala said "I wish I could remember what Lachlann's father looked like. I have a vague thought that his name might be Lachlann. But I really don't know. Even though I cannot prove it, I thought it was such a strong name I chose it for my son."

Seeing the perplexed looks Cala expounded on a topic she rarely talked about "Lachlann is a child made from love. He is a gift from god as far as I'm concerned even though some would condemn me for my actions. My family never did though. They embraced Lachlann and have cherished him from the moment I told them I was pregnant."

"A little over two years ago I was on fact finding business trip to Scotland. I was in London meeting with a client and when he outlined what he was looking for I found a reference home in Inverness. I decided to travel to Inverness via a sleeper train. It sounded romantic and I'm a sucker for romance and history."

Cala's eyes took on a faraway look "I met him on the train. I swear it was love at first sight. That is the feeling I have when I think about it and try to remember. But I only remember bits and pieces or think I remember. It could just be my mind trying to fill the void. I think I met him in the dinner car."

"We must have hit it off because I slept with him. I know Lachlann was conceived on the train because I was a virgin and saving myself for marriage. There must have been something very special about the man to cause me to sleep with him."

"Anyways, I don't recall anything because of the train crashed. When the train was about an hour outside of Inverness several cars jumped the track. I'm not really sure what caused it."

"I was found in my sleeper compartment all alone. I suffered a head injury, a broken leg and internal bleeding. I was in the hospital for nearly two months. I recall boarding the train but nothing past that point other that vague feelings. What I know was told to me by my family and from reading the news reports."

Cala's gaze turned to Lachlann "I was four months pregnant before I realized I was with child. All during my pregnancy I worried so much that the trauma my body suffered and the drugs I had to take to control the pain would have damaged my baby."

Her grinned increased "God blessed me with a perfectly healthy boy. My family, especially Mason have been so supportive. My dad and Mason tried for months to locate anyone on the train named Lachlann."

"They found a few but none could even remotely be Lachlann's father. One was an old priest. Another was of African descent, which my Lachlann clearly is not. The only other Lachlann was nine year old boy."

"Lots of people were hurt and several people died in the crash. There were four men that died. I looked at their pictures in the newspaper. Nothing registered. No one from the train came looking for me. So either he was one of the dead and I got his name wrong, it was just a one night stand to him or he suffered a head injury like me and doesn't remember."

Her voice was light and airy "But like I said I'm a sucker for romance so I choose to believe it was love at first sight and he either died or doesn't remember just like me. At this point it really doesn't matter because Lachlann is loved dearly for who he is not who his father may or may not be."

Marsaili placed a hand over Cala's hand "You are so right Cala, Lachlann is so loved. But I have to say it makes my heart happy that he wants to call Mason Daddy."

Cala hugged Marsaili "I knew I liked you the moment I first met you Marsaili."

Marsaili laughed "Well you might not like me after I tell you I signed you up to be on my tug-o-war team. We needed five and were one shy. I was hoping Lizzy might make it but I understand perfectly that she needs to be home with Sammy."

"Tug-o-war, that sounds fun. Who else is on your team?" Cala asked.

Pointing to Jules and Heather, Marsaili said "Jules and Heather, you and me and my cousin Wynfreda. Wynfreda will be along in a while. She is a late sleeper."

Jules had listened and thought it was beautiful the way Mason's family supported Cala and Lachlann. She could see where Mason came by his big heart. She knew without a doubt that in Mason's heart there would be no difference between any natural children he and Marsaili would have and Cala's son. His heart was big enough for all of them.


	10. A Very Dark Place, Tug-o-War, Wistful

**A Very Dark Place, Tug-o-War, Wistful Winds & Promises**

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Meadow**_

After breakfast everyone headed down to the gathering area for the tug-o-war competitions. The first division was for kids and it was broken down by ages. It was exciting to watch. They cheered on all the teams.

The women's single competition was before the group competition so most of them were seated in the soft grass surrounding the game area watching. Marsaili and Wynfreda had decided to compete in the singles but Heather, Jules and Cala did not. For as small as she was Marsaili did an awesome job in her weight class. She came in second.

Mason had gone over to congratulate her while the rest of them kicked back waiting for the women's team competition to begin. Both the gals and the guys were discussing their strategy for winning. However, strategy was really rather simple, pull harder than the other team. But picking the anchor of the team was crucial.

The anchor needed to the strongest member of the team that would be at the back of the rope. It was an absolute no brainer for the guys. Mason was the largest and strongest of them. Naturally he would be their anchor.

But the gals were trying to decide whether their anchor should be Cala or Wynfreda. They finally decided on Cala because she took after her brother in strength and was she was taller than the average woman.

Sam picked a long blade of grass and fiddled with it lost in his thoughts. Then he leaned back on his elbows and turned his face skyward. He took a long slow breath in enjoying the ease of breathing and the light fragrance of heather. Something he would not take for granted. Air was elemental, without air all was lost.

He had had too many brushes with lack of air in his life. Four such incidences popped to the forefront of his mind. Recovering from his lung injury had been the most difficult physically. He owed Jeff more than he could ever repay. Jeff had been a bastard and so hard on him making him crawl up those stairs. But it was the turning point in his recovery when he made it to the top. Jeff had done what was necessary even though it hurt Jeff to do it.

The second incident was in the fishing trawler. He and Jules had truly thought they were going to die together in that engine room. They had come to an uneasy peace that day knowing they would go together and neither would have to live without the other. But then he woke in the hospital and that damned orderly made it seem as if Jules had died. Which ironically, caused him to die, the shock was too much for him and his heart literally seized and refused to beat.

Last night was the third one he recalled. Again it was too close. Seeing the tears and pain in Jules' eyes was something he did not like seeing. Sam glanced at her now. She looked so happy and relaxed now playing with Lachlann. God he would love to have a child with Jules. They should really talk about it soon.

But the fourth memory where he nearly died from lack of air was the one that hit him hardest. For a very long time he had wished he had died. Sam had wished that he had been alone because he would have died without Dave's intervention. Dave had given him CPR until Jim arrived. Not that he recalled any of that but that is what the Colonel told him had happened.

Dave Haverlik had joined their unit after Mason got his own command after Yankee died. Yankee's death sent Colonel Sutton raging and that rarely happened. The Colonel decided that the men in Yankee's unit would be split up after the mission was FUBAR and Yankee was killed.

Mason had been promoted to command a unit because Winds turned it down wanting to remain second in command to Blaze. They had worked with Dave on and off when their unit did missions with Yankee's unit. So Blaze had requested Dave to replace Mason. Dave was a good fit.

Sam's mind took him back to a very dark place and time.

* * *

 _ **A Very Dark Place and Time – Terrorist Stronghold in Afghanistan**_

 _He was trudging to the stronghold with Haverlik. He and Dave were ordered to do the ids today by Major Plouffe. It was a joint mission with Hammer's unit and the Major had also come along and taken charge. That had rankled both Blaze and Hammer but they followed orders. Watchdog was still in his perch providing over-watch and the rest of the unit men were providing cover for him and Dave in case they had missed any targets._

 _Doing ids was the worst part of this job. None of the unit liked seeing the men they killed up close and personal. Identifying the targets was always difficult but a necessary part of their job. Often there wasn't enough left of the target to make an id. That would likely be the case today since he was sniping with a .50 cal from nearly two kilometers away._

 _As he and Dave neared the stronghold his gut was churning and he could not get the flash of green eyes out of his head. It had been the briefest of seconds. His target was kneeling as he lined up a shot on the back of the target's head. All he saw was the head behind the low wall that his target was kneeling behind. In the split second his finger squeezed the trigger the target's head had turned as the target stood up._

 _That's when he saw the flash of green. In the next instant he registered red and knew he hit his target in center mass instead of a head shot. He quickly moved onto the remaining targets. He had no time to linger, there were so many targets that needed to be taken out in this mission. He had taken out thirteen targets in rapid succession._

 _But that flash of green was so familiar and he could not get it out of his head. Dread was increasing the closer he got to the stronghold. He had wanted to make radio contact with Matt but Major Plouffe had ordered them to radio silence after taking down the targets._

 _Dave went left and he went right. He knew where he was heading first. He went straight towards the low wall target with the green eyes. Several westerners with blue and green eyes had joined the terrorists over the years. So it was possible the target just had green eyes._

 _But he had to know for sure and something was telling it was Matt. It shouldn't be. He had gotten the all clear to fire. But he couldn't hear music. The only sound he heard was his boots crunching on the dry desert sand and rocks._

 _He rounded the corner and saw. He saw but did not want to see. There was no mistaking it._

 _Matt laid in the field in a pool of blood. There was nothing left. Matt's brave heart was scattered in pieces too small to be distinguishable. Matt's chest was completely obliterated by the .50 cal._

 _He dropped to his knees near Matt's head. He looked at Matt's face. The passion for life that had burned in Matt's green eyes now reflected only sky._

 _Matt's fate was sealed. Sam's innocence died and his soul shrieked as it shredded._

 _He breathed in his despair as deep red seeped into his pants. Blood was the fragrance that hung in the air. Matt's life blood._

 _Throwing back his head, a loud agonizing, primal scream of pain too great to endure ripped from him and pierced the air for as long as he had breath._

 _He could not breathe in again. He had killed his brother. He had killed the one person that meant the most to him. The pain was too great. He could not breathe. His heart shattered and no longer beat as was only right. Then there was only black._

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Meadow**_

Jules watched a haunted look cloud Sam's eyes as he looked skyward. She felt a shiver as she saw the pain reflected him them. It hurt to look at his eyes.

She could only think of two things that might cause that look in his eyes. Sara or Matt. But she wondered what prompted him to think of them. He had seemed so happy only moments ago.

Jules gently put a hand on Sam's shoulder and softly said "Sam, where are you?"

Sam sucked in a deep breath at Jules' touch and words. Then he blew it out a bit shakily. He moved his head to look at Jules.

He carefully wrapped and tucked his painful memory of finding Matt's lifeless body away in the special box he built for it in his mind.

Jules caressed his face and leaned in close to whisper "You look like you saw a ghost. Are you okay?"

Sam nodded and sat up. "I'm okay. Sorry to worry you."

"You wanna talk?" Jules asked quietly.

Shaking his head no he said "No I'm good. You want a drink or something?"

"Sure" Jules answered knowing that Sam did not want to talk about whatever he had been thinking about. "Want me to go with you to get one?"

"Nah I'll bring you back something. How about an iced tea?"

"That sounds good" Jules answered then watched as Sam popped up and headed to the refreshment area. She sighed. Sam had endured so many trials and she was still amazed at how well he coped. His resilience was much greater than hers. What he dealt with would have surely broken her.

 _Lady Wilhemina had tapped into the young warrior's mind as she floated nearby. Such pain. Such sorrow. Such sacrifice. Wilhemina wanted to heal him. She wanted to take his pain away and leave only the good._

 _A radiant smile graced her face. She would bestow a blessing on this selfless warrior. The White Witch of the Loch would visit and ease his pain. Now she only had to decide when and where to allow the young warrior to see her._

Jules smiled at Sam and reached out for the tea he brought her. His smile was back but Jules could still see a small remnant of sadness. Whatever memory it was that sparked his pain was almost put away. It probably had something to do with last night. But she would not ask again.

Instead she smiled brightly and said "Thanks."

Sam sat down behind Jules so she was between his outstretched legs. Then he pulled her back so her back rested on his chest. He needed to touch Jules to dispel the last of the pain he had tucked away.

He smiled when she willingly leaned against him and Jules quipped "Such a comfy chair you are."

Sam was about to make a smart remark back when they heard the announcer saying the women's division was now to take the field. He reached around and hugged Jules, kissed her cheek and then said "Good luck."

Jules sat up and turned to Sam. She beamed as she said "This is gonna be fun." Then Jules gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and hurried off with the other women.

Jim, Winds and Blaze all sat down around Sam and Blaze asked "So this creelin of the bridegroom we are gonna do to Mason. When are we gonna do it and what exactly is that?"

Sam grinned "Day after tomorrow; the night before their official wedding. As for what it is, we get to strip Mason down to his boxers. Cover him in oil or shoe blackening and feathers. Then we load a huge fishing creel, the type fishermen used to carry on their backs, full of rocks and strap it to his back. Then we let him loose in town and he has to search for his bride. If he finds her and he convinces her to give him a kiss then he can put down his load of rocks."

Blaze chuckled at the image that conjured "So what happens if Marsaili doesn't kiss him?"

Sam snorted "You know I forgot to ask. I don't think that is gonna be a problem though. Marsaili will kiss him for sure."

All four looked out and saw Mason locked in a kiss with Marsaili as if no one else existed in the world.

Winds said "After she kisses him I suggest we go to a pub and give him a real stag party."

Jim chimed in "I second that."

They all nodded. The closest town was an hour and a half drive but it would be well worth it and Marsaili would be having her hen party in town too.

The guys were some of the loudest ones cheering during the women's event. The gals advanced to the final round. It was very close. The other team almost pulled the flag over their line but then one of the women slipped on the grass. The gals took advantage and with concerted effort pulled the flag over their line.

The guys ran out on the field to congratulate them. Jules ran and jumped into Sam's waiting arms. Sam loved the look of vibrant life in her eyes. Competition always sparked her fire. He swung her around and then planted a solid kiss.

Lunch was a boisterous affair as the girls relived their win. It was clear that Sam, Jim and Mason were alight with joy for their wives.

Winds sat back and watched. He wistfully thought, someday I'll find the right woman. She would have to be someone who accepted that the military was his life and what gave him a sense of purpose and a reason for being. It was who he was and he would never be happy doing anything else.

He had been in love once. She had wholly rejected who he was and called him a warmonger. Her tone was waspish and wrathful when she told him she had wasted her time on him. That had hurt a lot.

For many years he had licked his wounds and wore a woven a mantle of someone who did not want to marry. That mantle was rather threadbare now. But he still wore his mantle of a confirmed bachelor so no one could see what he really longed for.

What Winds really longed for was a relationship like Blaze had with Lizzy, like Jim had with Heather, like Mason had with Marsaili and like Blondie had with Jules. He longed for a strong, warmhearted woman to ease his loneliness and share his life. Winds longed for a woman whom he could hold and protect and love.

Blaze looked over at Winds. He saw that far away and woebegone look more and more these days. Blaze began to suspect that his best friend and brother was not such a confirmed bachelor as he led everyone to believe he was.

After lunch the men's teams took the field for tug-o-war. There were many more teams competing. The guys donned their gloves and headed out for their first match with well wishes and kisses from all the girls.

Wynfreda had even given Winds a kiss on the cheek. She was finding that Winds was a very nice man and she liked him a lot; as a friend. He was still too old for her but her mind began to ponder if there were any of her friends that might go for him. He was a worthy warrior for the right woman.

Two hours later the guys had made it into the semifinal round. The next team they would face off against was a team of giants like Mason.

Sam had downed lots of water to stay hydrated but had to run to the restroom between the last round and the semifinal round. He was jogging over to join the guys and saw that the guys had already picked up the rope and were adjusting their grips. They called to him to and urged him to run.

He poured on the speed and joined them just as the judge called "Ready. Set."

Not having time to get into his normal place, Sam grabbed the rope behind Mason. Mason was their anchorman but Sam had to have a hold on the rope before the judge called go. If he did not have both his hands on the rope when that happened he was not allowed to join his team in pulling.

So by circumstance Sam became their anchorman for this round. In front of him were Mason, then Blaze, Winds and Jim. It truly was a tug-o-war. The flag did not move more than a few inches one way or another for the first five minutes of the match.

Then the flag alternated between being close to their line and close to the other team's line. All ten men were straining their arm and leg muscles. Back and forth the flag went for another ten minutes. All of them were waning in strength.

Sam dug the heels of his bare feet into the ground. The organizers had decided to observe ancient custom and have the competitors go bare footed like Highlanders had done for hundreds of years. The ground was soft and clear of things that might prick the bottoms of their feet though.

They were all concentrating so hard on anchoring and pulling each time they gained a bit of turf that slackness in the line caught the guys unaware. One of the other team was spent and had lessened his pulling. It was just enough that the others on his team could no longer hold the line.

With the slackness the flag sailed over their line proclaiming them winners. But they had been so concentrated on pulling that when the line went slack they all toppled backwards losing their balance and footing.

It looked like dominos falling over as Jim fell into Winds, Winds fell into Blaze, Blaze fell into Mason, and Mason fell into Sam.

Sam fell into the ground with the weight of the other four on top of him. The wind from Sam's lungs was expelled with a forceful whoosh.

Mason, Blaze, Winds and Jim were laughing at their win as they rolled to their knees and stood up. Each was wiping the dirt off their butts when they all noticed something was missing. Blondie's voice was not among their laughter. They turned as one to look.

"Ah crap we flattened Blondie" Mason called out and dropped to his knees.

Jim was the second one down on his knees and checked Sam's pulse. He could see Sam's eyes were open but he was dazed.

The shock of the weight had stunned Sam and once the wind was knocked out of him he was trying to figure out how to get it back in. Finally, he sucked in a deep breath. The wooziness cleared as he got more breaths in. Damn. Air again.

Sam looked up at Mason and stated firmly "Not carrying me for a fourth time."

Mason laughed "Then stop your woolgathering and get your butt up off the ground."

Sam sat up on his elbows and took several more deep breaths "I wager you guys weigh a full ton."

Blaze stuck out a hand to help Blondie and Sam reached up to grab it. Sam was pulled upright and when he wobbled a bit Winds stabilized him with a hand on his elbow.

Jim looked at him squarely "Injury report?"

Sam answered "Squashed and wind knocked out of me but I'm okay." He rubbed his chest absently. Muscles were gonna ache tomorrow he thought.

Blaze asked "Ribs okay?"

Nodding Sam answered "Like I told Jim I'm okay." Seeing the worried looks he added "When have you known me not to tell Jim the truth."

They all sighed with relief. Blondie was always truthful with Jim about injuries. It was a damned good thing he was.

Sam said "So now onto the final round."

The guys nodded and Mason said "But you are not anchor man."

Sam arched his brows, rolled his eyes and guffawed "Copy that."

In the end the other team won the final tug-o-war battle. But the guys had fun and were okay with coming in second. After the games the three couples each decided to wander off on their own and seek whatever pleasure each couple sought. Blaze, Winds, Cala, Lachlann, Wynfreda and Wallace decided to go watch the sword dancing competition.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Secluded Glen**_

Sam and Jules had decided to seek out the secluded glen again. However, this time, they only lay in the grass and stared up at the sky. Both were too wrung out from tug-o-war to get frisky.

Jules asked "I wonder what the team is doing right now?"

Sam checked his watch. They were five hours ahead of Toronto and it was five pm for them. Sam said "Probably getting ready for workout since they have the two pm to two am shift this week."

Jules watched the clouds and said "Hey that one looks like a cat."

Sam snickered, "Good thing Ed is not here. He'd be afraid the cat cloud would pounce on him."

Jules lightly elbowed him but softly laughed "Not nice."

"But true nonetheless. You think we should get him a kitten for his birthday?" Sam asked.

Jules laughed harder this time "Sam you are wicked evil sometimes."

Sam rolled to his side and looked at her "I'm serious Jules. Maybe if we got him a wee kitten Ed could get over his fear."

Jules looked at him. Sam was so sweet but she said "Cats just don't like Ed."

"But it wouldn't be a cat it would be a wee kitten" Sam defended his idea.

"Yes but kittens grow into cats. Cats do not like Ed. Ergo the kitten would eventually not like Ed and if Ed liked the kitten he would be wounded if the cat didn't like him" Jules stated her convoluted logic.

Sam flopped back down on grass "Yeah, okay. No kitten for Ed." His thoughts along the same lines Sam then said "Well at least the Boss got over his fear of planes."

Jules shook her head "Nope he didn't. Ed told me the Boss threatened to drive all the way back from the Hat to Toronto."

"What got him to change his mind?" Sam asked.

Chuckling Jules said "Spike. He looked up all kinds of statistics on the safety of air travel over car travel. The Boss agreed to fly just to shut Spike up."

Sam snorted. That sounded just like Spike.

Jules asked "What made you think about fears Sam?"

"Dunno. Maybe my swim in the loch the other day. If you all had not helped me get over my fear things could have been very different for those five kids the other day" Sam replied.

Propping herself up on one elbow Jules rolled to the side and let her fingers trail over Sam's chest. "So you got over your fear of water. What is your greatest fear now?"

Sam turned his head and gazed into Jules' eyes. His voice only a soft undertone he said "Hurting you."

Jules was taken aback with his comment. "Hurting me?"

He reached his hand up and caressed her face "Yeah hurting you. I'm not afraid to die. But if I do I know it will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you that way. I want to ask you to promise me that if I die you will find someone to love again."

Jules started to interrupt, her head already shaking no. But Sam stilled her head with his hand.

Sam continued "If you were listening I said I _want_ to ask, but I won't. I know I could never promise you that so it would be unfair to ask that of you. All I do ask is that you remember you have so many people that love you besides me. If I should die before you, I want you to lean on them. They will hold you up until you can hold yourself up again."

Jules was surprised, although she shouldn't be, how their minds ran on parallel tracks. She leaned down and kissed him softly. Then she got lost in his blue eyes as her hand traced around his brows, down his cheek and to his lips before she answered "I can promise you that if you can promise me the same thing if I should die before you."

Sam closed his eyes and leaned into Jules. He placed his ear over her heart needing to hear it beating. He felt Jules gently brush through his hair. He stayed there as he considered if he could make that promise.

Jules said softly "You don't have to answer now. When you are ready to answer, however long it takes you to decide, we can talk again."

Pulling back Sam looked into Jules eyes. There was passion, fire, love and acceptance in her eyes. She would wait patiently until he was ready to answer.

That was one more thing he loved about her. She gave him time and did not demand things from him that he could not give. Jules had a gentle way with him that he craved and needed.

Sam sat up and wistfully said "You know we should be heading back now. With as many mishaps I've had the guys have become watchful again. I see it in their eyes. If we don't show up on time for dinner the guys will be worried and sending out a search party. I don't like worrying them. Never have."

Jules stood up and said "Then let's get going. I don't like worrying them either. But I like that they care about you."

Casually slinging his arm over Jules' shoulders Sam responded "They care about you too you know."

"I know and I them. We have a wonderfully large family don't we?" Jules asked.

"Yes we do" Sam answered.

As they walked back to the house in the cool evening air Sam decided to share a thought that had been forming in his head in the past few days. "You know our family is like the Scottish clans in a way. Not all members of a clan are related. But they come together and share a bond beyond blood. They defend and care for all as if they did share blood. I think we have a clan Jules."

Jules leaned into Sam "I like that idea. It fits."

As they broke through the tree line they looked out over the loch. It was a glorious sunset with rays of orange, pink, blue, purple and yellow streaking across the sky and painting the puffy clouds.

They stopped to watch the sunset on the horizon. Both enthralled by the sheer beauty of the world.

As the sun dipped below the horizon Sam pulled Jules into a gentle hug and kissed her tenderly.


	11. Gifts, All Woman, CKI & Afterglow

**Gifts, All Woman, CKI & ****Afterglow**

* * *

 _ **Day 6 – Town Near**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate**_

Sam and Jules strolled through the quaint little town. It wasn't much really. A church, a feed store, a general store, a couple of clothing stores, a school, a few small restaurants and two pubs. The buildings were old, very old and piqued Jules romantic side.

They had decided to take off to explore the countryside together after the hill run game Sam participated in this morning. Lady Ailis had been impressed with Sam's speed and stamina; especially since she knew he had a previous lung injury.

Sam had set a new time record for the event. One that was unlikely to be broken anytime soon. The last record had stood for twenty five years and Sam had broken it by a full three minutes.

After the hill run Sam suggested they spend some alone time. He had given Jules a lopsided grin and said it was their honeymoon after all. Jules had agreed. She didn't mind missing the judging of the cookies. She would much rather spend some quiet time with Sam.

Marsaili suggested they check out the town instead of driving all the way back to Inverness when Sam mentioned he wanted to pick up some gifts for Wordy's girls. Sam agreed knowing that for the creelin of Mason he should scope out the nearest town. With only two pubs he needed to decide which one would be better to take Mason too so Marsaili and the lassies could go to the other for the hen party.

The first stop they made was to a children's clothing store. Jules suggested they get Wordy's girls kilts. The shopkeeper was happy to help them find just the right thing for each of the girls. The outfits were in various plaids to suit Lily's, Holly's and Allie's favorite colors.

While they were shopping for the girls their souvenir gift list grew. First they added Izzy, Clark and Dean. Then they added Wordy, Spike, Ed and Sarge. Then Sam figured he should get something for Ben. And if he was getting something for Ben then naturally he needed to get something for Ryan, Sammy and Nathan.

Then Sam asked whether they should get something for Matt and Brianna. Jules said that if they were getting something for Wordy and Ed they needed to get something for Sophie and Shel. Which made Sam ask if they should get something for Winnie too.

Then Jules' face took on a shocked look and then she smiled when she said they needed to get something for Cyndi, Zed, Conall, Finn, Kaitlin and Niamh.

Sam was very happy for Jules. The reconciliation with her family had unlocked her soft side almost completely. She did not lose any of her feistiness the softness only enhanced her beauty and he was glad that others could now see what he had always seen.

He had enjoyed watching her interact with her family. Those few days he got to spend with her and her family in the Hat before he was whisked off to Ottawa were good. He was glad she had a place to stay and people to take care of her when he could not be with her.

Sam added "Well we can't forget your dad, brothers or their wives either."

Jules smiled and said "We can't forget Jerrell and Anna either."

The shopkeeper looked at them and laughed. What had started out as three gifts became quite unwieldy. They decided to get Cyndi a kilt too. They struggled with what to get the others until the shopkeeper suggested they go to the general store. Seeing that it was the only one for miles they tended to carry lots of different things.

So Jules and Sam headed for the general store next. They decided to walk up the street rather than drive. After depositing the bags with the kilts in them in the truck they strolled hand in hand to the general store. Both were enjoying the slow and relaxed pace of the day and just being together doing something normal.

As they walked Jules said "This isn't quite the honeymoon we planned."

Sam chuckled "No but it is very nice. And actually we can have two honeymoons."

"Two honeymoons?" Jules queried.

Sam stopped and pulled Jules close as he gazed into her dancing sable eyes "Yeah why not. This one is just a bonus honeymoon. We still have to get married in Canada. We can still take the camping honeymoon we talked about. Just you, me and the wilds of Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan."

Jules gazed into Sam's eyes and saw happiness. Then she recognized what he said "The Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan?"

Sam gave Jules a quick nod and added "We never discussed where to go camping but I think it would be fitting if we went back to where we actually first met, Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan."

Jules smiled "I like that idea."

Sam teased "But no more pushing me into quicksand."

Laughing Jules said "No promises. You call me a boy again and you are likely to end up back in the quicksand."

Arching his brows Sam gave Jules a hungry look and declared "You are no boy. There is absolutely no question that you are all woman Jules, _ALL_ woman."

His lips descended on hers as he pulled her close and showed her just exactly how womanly she was as his kiss intensified.

Sam groaned out "Juuules" as his body reacted to the heady intoxication of kissing Jules. He could always lose himself when kissing her. Jules was most definitely _all_ _woman_ , _his_ _woman_ , _his love, his beauty of life_.

Jules felt Sam harden as the length of him pressed into her lower stomach as he held her tightly kissing her. It made her feel all sorts of wonderful emotions knowing she had this effect of Sam. No he would never think of her as a boy ever again.

And when Sam was like this no thoughts of him being a boy entered her head. No, when he was like this Sam was all man; a very virile man that knew how to pleasure her.

Jules knew she was the one that had to break contact though she was loath to do so. Sam had the same effect on her that she had on him. But she was the one that was able to maintain some semblance of control no matter how tenuous it was. Jules pulled back from the kiss.

The instant loss of Sam's warm and soft lips left her aching and wanting. But if she did not pull back they would be giving the citizens of this little town quite a show.

Sam's glazed, heated eyes stared at Jules' kiss swollen lips and he wanted to devour her. He wanted to take her here and now. As the misty haze of love that clouded his vision began to dissipate the real world began to come into view. Sam shuddered and a soft groan of wanting slipped out.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and blew the breath out forcefully through his mouth trying to regain control. Sam was glad that Jules did not pull out of his hug as he became aware that a part of him was fully displaying just how much Jules affected him and how she drove him wild.

Sam continued to take deep slow breaths and willing his body to stand down. He moved a hand to tuck a stray piece of Jules hair behind her ear. Sam loved the soft way her hair floated around her face when it was let loose from the workday ponytail.

Jules felt Sam regaining control and said "Two honeymoons sounds nice. The next one will be just us two and we can get as lost in each other as we want without worrying about public indecency charges."

That made Sam laugh "Jules what would I do without you?"

Jules grinned, "Same thing I'd do without you. Trudge through life alone."

"Yeah, that ain't happening" Sam remarked as a small flash of pain entered and left his eyes quickly.

Seeing that flash Jules was reminded of yesterday's conversation in the glen. She wondered if Sam would or could ever promise her to go on living if she died. Today was too idyllic to ruin with those thoughts.

So Jules quickly changed the topic back to something happy "You know though. With two marriages and two honeymoons comes two anniversaries."

Sam gave Jules a lopsided grin "I hadn't thought of that. Cool, more opportunities to show you just how much you mean to me. How special you are and how much I love you."

He bent down to kiss her again. But he aimed for her cheek and only gave Jules a chaste kiss not wanting to make a certain part flare to life again here in the street. He decided that he definitely had to find a quiet, private place to be with Jules before they returned to the estate today. He wanted to show her in great detail just how womanly she was to him.

Jules' eyes twinkled. God she loved this man. "Come on, we got a ton of souvenir gift shopping to do." She took hold of his hand and started off for the general store.

Sam laughed and moved off with Jules.

Jules and Sam spent quite a lot of time in the general store trying to find souvenirs for everyone. It was a little difficult because it was an actual store not a cheesy souvenir shop that catered to tourists. It was too off the beaten track for that.

They had found toy claymores for Zed, Conall, Finn, Jerrell, Ben and Ryan. They selected teddy bears wearing kilts for Sammy, Nathan, Izzy, Anna, Kaitlin and Naimh.

For Aidan, Spike, Clark and Dean they found t-shirts with gruff looking Scotsman wearing a kilt and holding a sword with the words 'Up Yer Kilt'.

Jules bought a shirt for Sam that had the saying on the front 'Real Mean Wear Kilts'. On the back it said 'IT'S A KILT! If I wore something under it _then_ it would be a _skirt'_.

She had debated whether to get him the one that read 'I kilt the last person that called it a skirt'. But in the end she didn't like that reference since they both really knew what it felt like to have to kill someone. The other one was better even if it was a bit risqué.

Sam in retaliation grinned broadly as he bought Jules a shirt that read 'Certified Kilt Inspector' on the front and on the back 'I know what's under his kilt'.

They hunted around the store getting ideas for the others. Sam stopped in the aisle with beers and decided that Ed, Wordy and Jules' father and brothers might enjoy a local brew. But Jules reminded him that getting it through customs might be difficult. That's when he had another idea. He would talk to the Laird about shipping them each a bottle of the Mac'IlleMhìcheil Scotch Whisky.

Jules agreed that was a good idea and they decided that would be a good idea for Raf too. Sam felt bad he had forgotten about Raf. It was strange, they all tried to embrace him as one of the family but Raf was a cool customer and he just didn't gel on the same level with all of them.

Sometimes Sam wondered if Raf would be with the team for very long. Raf seemed to struggle with some of the black and white decisions they had to follow to do the job. SRU probably wasn't the right fit for him as his conscience could not handle some of the more grisly calls they had to make.

The Boss was harder to shop for. Whisky was out of the question for him. But then they happened onto the cooking aisle and Jules found an apron with plaid around the edges and the saying 'Grill Boss Rules, #1. I grill it, you eat it. #2. Don't like it, see rule 1'. It was prefect because the Boss was the usual grill-master when the team got together for picnics.

For all the ladies they found plaid scarfs and some heather scented lotions. They were laden down with bags as they headed out of the store but they had completed their mission.

They ate lunch at one of the small restaurants and enjoyed the hearty lamb stew and fresh bannocks. After lunch they checked out both pubs and Sam decided that he would take Mason to the Wild Stag. The name was fitting seeing that it was a stag party and it was more rough looking and small. The Old Castle Tavern looked like a nicer place for the ladies to hang out.

* * *

 _ **Bluff on**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate**_

On the drive back to the estate they decided to hike up the bluff. They had pulled off the dirt one lane road and then grabbed several water bottles, a blanket and a small tin of shortbread cookies they had bought at the store. Then they hiked up the bluff.

It was a fairly steep hike and climb. In places they had to scale some large rocks. But it was nothing that required climbing gear. It took them an hour to get to the top. But the hike had been worth it.

Sam and Jules sat on the blanket they had spread-out on the grass on the top of the bluff and gazed out at the scenery before them. Everything was surreal; lush green meadows, rolling fields full of heather, stands of pines, the loch and mountain in the distance. The sky was cloudless today and was blue as far as the eye could see. There was a cool breeze. It ruffled Jules' hair and she had to keep tucking it behind her ear.

Up on the bluff they were completely alone, no one within miles.

Jules got a wild hair and tackled Sam to the blanket and straddled him.

Sam was stunned at first to find himself on his back and Jules straddling him. "Um, what ya doin'?"

Her voice seductive Jules said "We are all alone. Time for the Certified Kilt Inspector to do her job."

Sam chuckled "Uh Jules …"

"Certified Kilt Inspector to you" Jules interrupted playfully.

"Alright, Certified Kilt Inspector, you can see I'm not wearing a kilt right now" Sam chuckled playing along.

Jules looked thoughtful for a moment "True. True. Well there is nothing to be done for that. I will just inspect what is under the kilt then." She started to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Sam let her lead them on this merry adventure. He lifted his hips when she pulled his pants down. His flag was flying at half-mast by now.

Jules finished removing Sam's clothes and he lay completely naked on the plaid blanket. God he was beautifully formed. She started at his feet and let her gaze rake slowly up his body.

His calves were toned and muscular as were his thighs. His legs were dusted with fine blonde hair. Her eyes twinkled thinking he could surely win the sexiest knees competition at a renaissance festival.

Her eyes came to his manhood and sucked in a breath. She felt herself get wet just looking. Jules had to advert her gaze quickly or her game would be done before it started.

Jules moved her eyes to his taut abdomen Sam's six-pack abs rippled with not an ounce of fat on them. She traveled up to his chest. Jules absolutely loved his chest.

To her the scars were invisible. All she saw was a strong broad chest. That chest housed the heart she would always tenderly hold and nourish. Jules knew his heart beat for only her.

She looked at his hands. Those hands were skilled in so many ways and could drive her to ecstasy or offer the most gentle, comforting caresses.

Jules' eyes tracked up his arms to his biceps. His biceps were toned and bulging. Oh so capable arms Sam had. Those arms had saved her more than once over the years. With those arms he could hug, cradle and carry her. Jules felt so secure and loved when Sam held her close with those arms.

Roving across his shoulders Jules thought that those shoulders carried the weight of the world sometimes. If he would allow it she wanted to ease his burdens. Help him put down his load.

The creelin' tradition popped in her mind. A kiss. She could kiss him and he could put down his load. But not just yet. She was not done with her inspection.

Her eyes moved to his face. He had not shaved this morning. She loved that rugged look.

Jules finally moved to Sam's cobalt blue eyes. She loved every inch of his body but his eyes were her favorite feature. She could see into his heart and soul by looking into his eyes. They were so expressive. She loved the way they were twinkling right now.

Sam had watched Jules inspect his body with only her eyes. She had not touched him since removing his clothes. God that was hot. It turned him on as effectively as kissing Jules. He was flying at full mast now.

When her eyes connected with his Sam grinned and asked "So do I pass inspection?"

Jules' voice shuddered with anticipation and need "Yes, oh yes."

She lifted her shirt and tossed it to the side then leaned down and captured his mouth. For the next hour the Certified Kilt Inspector very much enjoyed her job on top of the bluff as she thoroughly inspected every last inch of her man with her lips and hands.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Heather Room**_

Sam lay staring at the ceiling with Jules sprawled across his chest and his hand lazily drawing circles on Jules' bare back. A smile was plastered to his face. He thought to himself that today had been absolutely outstanding, great and beyond anything he could imagine. He was fortunate to have found the beauty of life and she made him so very happy.

He and Jules spent the entire afternoon on that bluff. They had fun a few times up there but mostly they just laid in each other's arms and enjoyed being together. It was just the two of them with no intrusions from the outside world. They had never really had that before.

When they returned for dinner Jules was radiant. Sam loved seeing her so joyful and peaceful, as if she didn't have a care in the world. They had showered together and Sam enjoyed the simple act of washing Jules' hair. After that they had joined the rest of the group for dinner. Dinner was full of laughter, teasing and friendship.

After dinner Jules and he had gone for a long moonlit walk near the loch. They were content to stroll hand in hand under the millions of stars listening to the waves gently lap the shore and the sounds of the night. As honeymoons go, Sam thought that this one was pretty damned awesome. He had had a few mishaps while here but today made them all fade into the background.

Tonight they had retired early and set the world on fire again. Jules and their love for each other had glowed brighter than the sun and just as hot. And now he was lying here basking in the afterglow, completely and utterly in love with the woman lying on top of him.

As far as Sam was concerned the rest of the world could simply pass him by right now. There was no place he would rather be.

Sam's stomach growled.

Jules lifted her head and grinned languidly "Sounds angry, you should feed it."

"That never fails to make me smile Jules" Sam said with a grin and a soft chuckle.

It was one of the first things that connected them. Jules had shared her power bars with him before the call at Bennie's Gas Station and it was the first time she called him soldier.

Sam loved the sexy drawl of her voice when Jules called him soldier. She had done it tonight just before they lit the world on fire again. Sam figured that he had expended a lot of energy today, no wonder he was hungry again.

Jules said "I bet you could find something in the kitchen to eat."

"You hungry?" Sam asked contemplating whether to let Jules go long enough to go to the kitchen to get a snack.

Jules rolled off him and sat up "Yeah a bit. But I don't want to get dressed."

He was bereft at the loss of contact with Jules as she sat up. She made his decision for him. He would run down and grab a snack for both of them. Sitting up Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed then stood and walked to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers, sweats and a t-shirt.

Sam dressed quickly and said "I'll bring us back a midnight snack. I won't be gone long."

Checking the clock, Jules teased "Almost midnight, the bewitching hour. Watch out for ghosts."

Sam chuckled and then kissed Jules and said "No such thing as ghosts. Back in a bit. Don't go anywhere."

Jules drew her knees to her chest as she watched Sam leave the room. Life could not get any sweeter. Today had been so romantic and glorious.

As the door softly clicked closed behind him, Jules sighed. Then she flopped back on the bed, then turned and buried her face into the pillow. She inhaled deeply. It smelled of him. It smelled of her man; the man who had captured her heart and drove her wild.

Sam was the man she would willingly fly into the sun with knowing it would feel like a cool soothing rain in comparison to the heat of their passion. Jules lay in the bed sated, at peace and awash in the afterglow of their lovemaking.


	12. Midnight Snack & Wilhemina's Blessing

**Midnight Snack & Wilhemina's Blessing**

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Kitchen**_

Sam entered the kitchen and found he was not the only one coming in for a midnight snack. He saw Jim and Mason sitting there eating a sandwich.

Mason grinned and teased "Work up an appetite?"

Sam shot back with a grin "No more than you two."

"There's left-over roast beef and some cheese in the fridge and bread in the cupboard if you want to make a sandwich" Mason stated.

Going to the fridge Sam got out the makings for sandwiches then bread for making two.

Jim lightly laughed "Oh I see we are not going to be blessed with your company for your snack."

Chuckling Sam retorted "Nope, got me a much prettier snack partner upstairs."

After making the sandwiches Sam returned the meat and cheese and other sandwich makings to the fridge. He grabbed two sodas from the fridge. As he was closing the fridge and turning back to the counter one of the sodas began to slip. In his effort to recapture it Sam bumped the left side of his head just above his temple on the door of the fridge.

"Damn" erupted from his mouth as he dropped the soda can and reached up to the tender spot that he had hit on the window five days ago.

Mason and Jim were on their feet quickly as they saw him wobble a bit. Mason picked up the soda can and looked on concerned as Jim went to Blondie.

Jim asked as he removed Sam's hand from his temple and inspected it "How bad does it hurt?"

"Just stung. I'm okay" Sam answered and reached out for the counter and sucked in a breath.

"Dizzy?" Jim asked with concern seeing Sam hold onto the counter.

Blowing out the breath Sam answered "No. Just stung. I'm okay." He turned to get another soda from the fridge because there was no way he was opening the other one unless he wanted to be sprayed with soda.

He wobbled just slightly as he turned. The wobble was not missed by either Jim or Mason.

Jim's worries about multiple concussions leapt to mind. Sam had had so many. He hoped he would get checked out by a neurologist when he got back home.

Mason put the can on the counter and then headed back to the table. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd call you a klutz Blondie."

Sam laughed "Yeah, well I've seen you in some rather ungraceful moves too Mason."

Taking a bite of his sandwich Mason only nodded then spoke with a mouthful "Nothing like you though." He swallowed and added "Remember that perch we found you hanging upside down in."

"Hey, that was not my fault. You try getting out of a tree quickly with bullets flying at you" Sam retorted his tone artificially indignant.

Jim sat back down and chuckled "I remember that one. You didn't quite make it out of the tree." Then his voice sobered as he turned to Mason "Sam did save our asses that day. Sam can shoot upside down almost as well as he can right side up. That's some feat."

Mason nodded "Yeah but Blondie was so tangled up in that tree it took Matt, Winds and Ripsaw to get him out of it and down. Ripsaw was none too happy about climbing if I remember correctly."

Sam chuckled recalling the complaints of Ripsaw at having to climb a tree. Ripsaw was not one for heights. But he climbed up anyway to help him get out of the tree.

As he tucked both sodas in the crook of his arm and picked up the plates Sam said "Nice chatting with you guys but I'm headed back upstairs to enjoy a snack with my wife."

Jim and Mason both grinned. It was good to see him so happy and relaxed. Both had similar thoughts of it is about time he got a break and Jules was perfect for him.

Mason called out as Blondie left the kitchen his voice thick with innuendo "Enjoy your snack Blondie."

Sam heard the innuendo in Mason's voice and laughingly called out over his shoulder "Oh, I intend to, very much."

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Entrance Staircase**_

His mind was conjuring up several ways to enjoy his 'snack' as Mason suggested Jules was. Sam was lost in his pleasant thoughts as he made his way up the stairs in the dimly lit entrance. As his foot was about to land on the top stair Sam looked up.

Sam's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His foot missed the top stair. He staggered trying to right himself as he valiantly tried to regain his balance. It was a losing battle, gravity won.

The plates and sandwiches went flying in the air as the soda cans dropped and crashed noisily down the stairs as Sam's hands wildly flung out trying to grab for the banister. He missed. The china plates smashed on the stairs echoing off the wood paneled walls.

Sam was falling but his eyes never left the beautiful ethereal figure floating at the top of the stairs. He did not believe in ghosts. But before his very eyes was most definitely a ghost. As Sam fell the ghost floated down with him.

"Arrrgggh" Sam yelled out loudly as his wrist whacked the edge of one stair. But beyond that he felt no bumps or hits as he tumbled ungracefully down the stairs. It was as if his body was being cushioned from all the blows it should be receiving as his body rolled and flipped from one step to the next down the long wide staircase.

When his body finally hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs with a resounding thud Sam thought it should have hurt more. He had not the presence of mind to tuck and roll like he had been trained. Sam should be in a mess of pain but the only thing that hurt was his wrist.

The beautiful ethereal ghost with long flowing white hair, or what he assumed was white in the vaporish illusion, settled in front of him. There was a look of concern on her face. Sam could not believe what he was seeing. But then she spoke.

 _Lady Wilhemina was so concerned. She had not chosen to show herself. She was extremely surprised that Sam saw her at the top of the stairs. She softly spoke "Tha mi cho duilich a 'cur eagal ort òga laoch" (I am so sorry to frighten you young warrior)._

Sam could only stare at the beautiful image as she spoke to him. Her voice was distinctive with a soft lilting quality to it that bespoke true concern. Her voice was as beautiful as her wispy vapor.

He knew he was flat on his back at the bottom of the stairs. That was real. But the woman? The ghost? No that was not real. There was no such thing as ghosts. She had to be a hallucination.

Sam closed his eyes against the beautiful hallucination. It was not real. Why was he hallucinating? Was the little bump from the fridge enough to cause it? Maybe.

But he continued to lay there with his eyes closed trying to sort it out. Sam decided that he conjured it based on the White Witch of the Loch story and Jules telling him to watch out for ghosts. Yeah that had to be why he was seeing this beautiful woman with the white hair.

However, a little internal voice said 'Your hallucinations never talk to you except for Matt and Sara'. Then Sam heard running feet and knew Jim and Mason probably heard him fall. Damn he would be causing them worry again.

Mason and Jim raced from the kitchen at the sound of glass shattering and someone falling down the stairs. The sight of Sam at the bottom with his eyes closed sent both into a panic. Simultaneously they yelled as they rushed forward and dropped to their knees around him.

Jim shouted "Sam."

Mason bellowed "Blondie."

Jim landed on Sam's right side and Mason on his left. Their breath was hitched as they looked at his face. Then they looked across at each other. He was so still. Both were afraid he had snapped his neck in the fall. This could not be happening. Shit!

Jules and the rest of those wake or even asleep on the second floor heard the loud crashing and Jim's and Mason's shouting. She grabbed a robe and threw it on as she raced out the door and to the stairs. Jules stood dumbstruck staring down at Sam's prostrate body at the bottom.

Her mind noted that the china was shattered at the top of the stairs. That meant Sam had fallen down the entire staircase. Jules found her legs turned to rubber and she sank to the floor at the top of the stairs unable to keep herself upright. She felt two sets of arms around her shoulders offering support and comfort.

Jules turned to see Lady Ailis on her right and found that one of Lady Ailis' arms was around her. Her other hand was covering her mouth and there were tears flooding the older women's eyes. Slowly Jules turned to the left to find Marsaili holding her up. Marsaili's face was devoid of color as she stared downstairs with wide concerned eyes.

She turned back to look down the stairs as several people rushed past them and down the stairs. Sam lay so still with his eyes closed.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not today. She was too shocked to speak; too shocked for tears to flow. Jules was too shocked to do anything but stare down at the love of her life lying at the bottom of the stairs so lifeless.

In his dazed state, Sam heard a familiar voice to his right angrily bellow _"What do you think you were doing?"_

That was and stupid question to ask him Sam thought. Given the voice he heard, his response was an silent, internal but sarcastic 'Going up the stairs. What do you think I was doing?'. Sam rarely responded verbally anymore to the internal Matt that his memories conjured up.

Jim checked Sam's pulse. Strong and steady but a tad bit fast. He looked him over carefully before touching him. His mind was racing in medic mode on what to do next. First thing do not move him. Jim looked up to see Heather "Get my Sam pack."

Sam heard the beautiful ghost's voice reply _"I did nothing. I don't know how he saw me. I did not show myself."_

Heather turned to go but Blaze said "Stay, help Jim I'll get it." Heather knelt down and looked to Jim concern etched in her eyes.

Matt was only in his head and only he ever heard him. So Sam wondered why the beautiful ethereal hallucination answered Matt's question? Crap he must have hit his head even though he felt no pain other than his wrist. His hallucination was not only talking to him she was answering his internal Matt too.

Sam opened his eyes to see if his hallucination was still visible. Yep. He saw that the beautiful ethereal woman still floated off to his left. He flicked his eyes to the right when he heard Jim speak to him.

Jim saw Sam's eyes open wide. Relieved that Sam was conscious Jim quickly instructed him "Hold still Sam. Don't move."

Sam sucked in a breath and his eyes widened more than almost possible. What the hell? No. Not possible. He was screwed. Sam thought that his head must have whacked every stair on the way down for him to be seeing this. His brains must be scrambled.

But he looked so real, so different but oh so real. Unsure of what he was seeing, Sam breathed out in a barest whisper "You're here?"

Jim said "I'm here. Now just lie still and let me check you over."

 _Matt smiled "You can see me?"_

"Yeah, I can see you" Sam answered as he looked at vaporish image of Matt.

Well it was Matt's face but he looked all wispy like the beautiful long haired lady. But Matt had huge wings and she did not. Horribly bent and twisted wings that were dropping crushed and broken feathers as he stared. Matt looked like he just tumbled down a flight of stairs too.

Jim answered "That's good Sam. I can check off vision issues. Where do you hurt Sam?"

 _Matt answered "You shouldn't be able to see me brother. But I am glad you can."_

"Am I dead?" Sam asked with disbelief.

He didn't feel dead, his wrist still hurt. But it was possible, especially since he was was seeing Matt. Matt with wings no less.

Jim looked at Mason and Winds shocked by Sam's question. Both returned his shocked look with a worried one. Blondie was confused which did not bode well. Another head injury?

Mason answered gently "No you are not dead Blondie."

 _Floating right next to Jim, Matt grinned "No. You would have been. But I was able to wrap you in my wings and shield you most of the way down. Sorry I couldn't stop your wrist from hitting the stairs."_

"You saved me?" Sam said with incredulity lacing his words as he stared at Matt's broken and battered wings.

Jim blinked at the non sequitur response. Christ Sam must have hit his head really hard "Sam, injury report."

They all waited for Blondie to respond. He always answered Jim when he requested an injury report. It was too ingrained in him not to respond if he was conscious.

 _"Yeah, well that is what I do, it's my job" Matt answered with a small smile and a shrug. Several more broken feathers dropped and floated to the ground. Then Matt said "You better give Jim your injury report before he has a conniption fit."_

Sam was focused solely on Matt. The others did not register. He was so confused "What you do? Your job?"

 _Matt ruffled his bent wings and his smile broadened "Yeah, what I do. I'm your guardian angel Sammy."_

"No. There is no such thing. No I've hit my head and I'm hallucinating" Sam tried to logically explain what he was seeing and hearing.

Blaze returned with the Sam pack "Blondie hit his head?"

He heard Blondie's conversation as he raced down the stairs. It was so odd. It looked like he was looking at Jim but he was not seeing him nor responding to Jim's questions. Not responding to an injury report request scared the crap out of Blaze. Something was seriously wrong.

Jim shook his head "I'm not sure but he is not quite with us. Sam is not making sense."

His worry about Sam's multiple head traumas rose to a whole new level. Jim knew that Sam had never hallucinated like this. His hallucinations were always visual not auditory and Sam never spoke to them. It was like Sam was looking at him but not seeing him too.

It was like whoever Sam was talking too was right next to him. Involuntarily Jim turned half expecting to see whatever Sam was looking at. But there was nothing. He did see Jules slowly coming down the stairs with the help of Lady Ailis and Marsaili. Jules' face was pale and he could see the concern coming off her in waves.

Winds knelt down to get closer to Blondie. His heart was beating rapidly. His internal thoughts were spoken aloud "It's like Blondie is having a conversation with someone else."

Mason and Jim had told him and Blaze about the window and sleeping incident. Winds wondered just what the hell was going on with Blondie. How hard had he hit his head this time? He sat quietly letting Jim take point.

Jules finally managed to get to her feet and make it down the stairs with help. Sam was alive but very confused and talking to someone that was not there. It was clear he was hallucinating. Just like the rabid raccoons.

That worried her a lot. Sam had hit his head on the window only a few days ago and she was unable to wake him. Now he was talking to a hallucination.

Jules wondered what damage had the fall down the stairs caused. This is not good ran over and over in her head as she knelt down next to Sam. Jules held her breath.

" _It's true and I am. Have been for a long time now" Matt stated earnestly._

"I killed you. I blew a hole a mile wide in your chest. I obliterated your heart. No you cannot be here. You are not real" Sam stated with finality.

 _Matt answered simply "But I am."_

Afraid to hurt him after his fall, Jules gently laid her hand on Sam's thigh and asked "Sam, what are you seeing? Who are you talking with?"

Jules' voice and touch penetrated the fog that was closing in around him as he tried to logically work things out. He turned to Jules "Matt. Matt's here. He says he is my guardian angel. That he held me in his wings and protected me in the fall."

Jules, Blaze, Mason, Winds, Jim and Heather all sucked in a breath. Aw crap. This was not good. He was hallucinating Matt. This could not be good. It scared every last one of them to the core.

Steeling herself and keeping the quaking fear from her voice Jules gently said "Sam you are hallucinating. Matt is not here."

Sam turned back to Matt "See you are not here. Jules say you are not here."

" _Jules' is wrong my brother. I am here, right where I am always, watching your six. Right where I'm supposed to be" Matt said with sincerity._

Sam's voice with shook with emotion "But I killed you. I blew you away. Why would you be my guardian angel? I killed you. Oh god I'm so sorry Matt. I should have known it was you. I saw your eyes. I went to ID you. I found you. There was nothing left of your chest. You heart was gone, there was nothing left. I killed my brother."

Tears were running unchecked from Sam's eyes.

Everyone around him was rooted in place at the depth of pain that exploded in his words. Tears welled in Blaze's, Winds', Mason's, Jim's and Jules' eyes. It physically hurt to hear him talk like that. None of them could find their voice.

 _Ethereal tears filled Matt's eyes as he spoke "Sam you did not kill me. Major Plouffe killed me. You were only the weapon he used. But the weapon is never responsible. Just like guns do not just jump up and kill people. They are only tools. Tools wielded by someone with intent to protect or to harm. Plouffe wielded you to harm you and your father."_

 _Matt stated firmly and with conviction "I do not blame you. I never have."_

 _Then his voice softened with deep emotion as Matt declared "Brother, I have always loved you. I will always love you. Our brotherly bond cannot be broken by death. I am with you, forever in your heart and there is no place I'd rather be."_

Sam shook his head "No, it is still my fault. How can you not blame me? What I did is unforgivable. My heart will never be quite whole. Pieces of it were left on that field with you. It can never be whole because I killed my brother."

 _His ethereal green eyes pleading Matt begged "There is nothing to forgive. Nothing. Please Sam, I'm begging you to please forgive yourself. Forgive yourself for my death. IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT."_

 _Lady Wilhemina watched and her heart was saddened. Such pain, sorrow and heavy burdens this young warrior carried in his heart, mind and soul._ _Wilhemina_ _floated over to Sam and laid her hand over his heart._

Sam was having difficulty accepting what Matt was saying. Matt did not blame him. Matt was begging him to forgive himself. Could he?

He was at fault. He pulled the trigger. He now knew Plouffe ordered Matt there. But that didn't change the fact that he had been the one to fire the bullet that killed Matt. He was at fault. Wasn't he?

Sam shifted his gaze to the beautiful vapor as she placed her hand on his heart. He watched as a breeze he did not feel began to blow and gently moved her long white hair. Sam felt himself surrounded in a comforting warmth as her hand landed on his heart.

 _Her voice a soft lilt, Wilhemina spoke "Untie the knots that are in your mind, your heart and your soul. Remove the have nots, the can nots and the do nots that are in your mind. Erase the will nots, may nots and might nots that have found a home in your heart. Be released from the could nots, would nots and should nots that torture your soul."_

 _Lady Wilhemina raised both hands and tilted her head skyward as she turned in four directions "I call on the East, the South, the West and the North to bestow this blessing on a worthy warrior in need of peace."_

 _Then she looked into Sam's eyes as her hand returned to his heart and she recited an ancient blessing "Deep peace of the running waves to you. Deep peace of the flowing air to you. Deep peace of the quiet earth to you. Deep peace of the shining stars to you. Deep peace of the gentle night to you. Deep peace of the light of the world to you. Sun, moon and stars pour their healing light on you and allow your mind, heart and soul to be at peace._

 _"From now until evermore, may rainbows gladden your eyes. May soft cool winds freshen your spirit. May sunshine brighten your heart. May pure be the joys that surround you. May true be the hearts that love you. May the burdens of the day rest lightly upon you and may you be enfolded securely in the mantle of love."_

 _Lady Wilhemina's face was angelic and glowed a soft golden when she whispered "Valiant warrior may you look back with joy. May you look forward with hope. And may you be present with peace."_

Sam felt something strange that he had no words to describe. He saw tiny flecks of gold traveling from Matt's heart towards him. His eyes followed the minuscule flecks as they landed on his chest and felt a warm trail as they burrowed into his chest.

The golden flecks settled into and filled the holes left by the missing pieces of his heart, the pieces that lay with Matt's on that field in Afghanistan. As they welded into place he felt warmth spread from his heart throughout his body that comforted and soothed him.

Sam sucked in a breath as the heavy burden of guilt for Matt's death shifted and fell from his shoulders.

He looked at Matt and Matt was smiling. Matt's wings were now pristine, unbroken, full of fluffy, white feathers. Matt was an absolutely radiant thing of beauty. Sam heard music, soft and indistinguishable, but music nonetheless.

Then Matt and the beautiful lady began to fade from his view. Sam didn't want Matt to go. But he could not find his voice. He watched as the wispy vapors slowly dissipated, as if they had never been there.

But Sam heard Matt's voice clearly even though he could see him no longer. Sam closed his eyes trying to recapture the resplendent image of Matt as he listened.

 _Matt whispered "Remember Sam, I am always with you in your heart. I have your six. I love you brother. Be happy. Enjoy the beauty of life."_

And then all was silent for Sam. He lingered on the image of Matt and the feeling of warmth in his heart. Sam silently answered Matt 'I love you too brother. You were right about the beauty of life. Thank you for watching over me'.

 _Lady_ _Wilhemina's gentle smile turned to Matt as she said "He cannot see us or hear us clearly anymore. I have never seen the veil open like that before. Sam must be a very special warrior."_

 _Matt did not turn from gazing at Sam "Yes he is. Very special. Sam is one of a kind." Then he turned to look at her and said "Thank you for you blessing. I have been trying to release him from the guilt for years."_

 _Wilhemina replied "He could not do that until his heart was whole. He needed the pieces of your heart to replace the ones he lost. He will be at peace now." She faded from view._

 _Rahmiel floated near Matt and smiled "I've never seen you look so radiant Matt."_

 _Matt turned to Rahmiel "Sam is not wounded inside anymore. I know occasionally he will still feel the pangs of loss but he will no longer feel the guilt that was never his burden to bear. Sam has been released. His release is my release too. We are and always will be brothers. What hurts one hurts the other. His healed heart is reflected in me."_

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He saw shocked and concerned faces. No one would ever believe what just happened. Heck he wasn't sure he believed it.

His rational mind wanted to believe it was a hallucination. But his heart and soul knew that something very special had just occurred. But he could never quite explain it.

Sam turned his head to Jim and stated "No idea how but only my wrist hurts. Don't think it is broken. Level five."

Jim was jarred out of his daze by Sam's injury report. He wasn't sure what made him dazed but he said "You did not hit your head?"

Baffled by Sam's coherence now, Jim knew he was going to insist on a full battery of neurological tests when they got home to Toronto. Something definitely was not right. His eyes met with Heather's and she was just as confused as he was by the turn of events. Between them, Jim knew they would ensure Sam was tested.

Sam answered Jim "No, except for on the fridge. I misstepped on the top step and lost my balance."

Turning his gaze to Mason, Sam quipped "Yeah you can call me a klutz now."

Blaze, Winds, and Mason were now thoroughly confused. What the hell just happened? One minute Blondie was talking to Matt and the next he was responding to Jim and joking with Mason like nothing weird had just happened. Each made note to talk to Jim. They needed to understand what just occurred.

Jules blew out a breath. Her worry was not gone even though Sam seemed to be coherent again. She found herself stating "Sam you were hallucinating. You were talking to Matt. Are you sure you did not hit your head?"

Sam wasn't sure how to answer. Would Jules believe him if he told her what he saw, heard and felt? Or would she think he had gone off the deep end?

Lady Ailis saved him from answering when she said "As most of you will attest to, this place has mysterious effects on people. Ghosts of our pasts often reach out to us in the mists of the night. This home site was selected because it was considered a sacred place of healing by our ancestors. Perhaps Matt's spirit was really here."

Then she smiled at Sam her eyes alight with a knowing look "Or perhaps Sam was just a bit disoriented from his tumble down the stairs."

Ailis looked round at all the pajama and robe clad family and added "Either way, the show is over. Time for us all to head back to our beds and let Sam's fiancée and friends tend to him."

As all the family started to make their way back to their rooms Lady Ailis turned to look at Sam once more. She knew in her heart that Sam had just been visited by the White Witch of the Loch. The look of peace in Sam's eyes told her that.

Lady Ailis had observed Sam very carefully. She had felt a warmth envelope the area around him. His eyes had changed from pain filled to peacefulness. She had witnessed that once before in her dear husband after Tamhas died.

He had saved Tamhas from the loch but pneumonia had set in. Tamhas' asthmatic lungs were too weakened and he had succumbed to the pneumonia. Gillebrìde struggled mightily with guilt that was not his to bear. Until one night many years ago.

She had felt that same warmth one night as Gillebrìde cried on Tamhas' birthday. He had stopped crying and stared off into space for a long moment. When he came out of his daze Gillebrìde told her that the White Witch of the Loch had just blessed him and taken the pain and guilt away. He was able to remember all the good of Tamhas without the pain. There was a peacefulness in his eyes so similar to what she just saw in Sam's eyes.

Ailis heard enough of Sam's words to know that something terrible happened and Sam had killed a man named Matt who he considered a brother and that he had been in a great deal of pain. She softly smiled as she headed up the stairs. She liked Sam Braddock very much. She was glad the White Witch of the Loch had blessed him and removed his pain.

Jim gently probed Sam's wrist "Let's see what damage was done to this wrist Sam."

Sam winced "Doubt it is broken. Just wrap it."

Ignoring Sam, Blaze asked "Jim what do you think? Should we drive Blondie to Inverness tonight to get him checked out?"

Sam quickly responded "I don't need to get checked out. Just a sprained wrist is all."

Jules cleared her throat "Sam if Jim thinks you should go then you will go."

Turning to Jim, Sam stated "No signs of concussion. No nausea. No light sensitivity. No headache. No bruising or bumps. Jim I'm okay except for my wrist."

Jim looked at the worried faces around him. Then he looked at Sam. He looked in his eyes and saw a measure of peace that he had never seen before. He felt something flutter by his ear and he stilled. He heard a soft buzz.

 _Ripsaw whispered in Jim's ear "Sam is okay tonight. Leave him be. Let him go to Jules. Let him go in peace tonight."_

Inhaling through his nose deeply Jim held it a moment before releasing it in a rush "Okay Sam. No trip to a hospital tonight. But you have to promise me that if you begin to feel ill we go to Inverness. And that you will get a full check up with a neurologist when you get home."

Sam was about to agree but was interrupted by Blaze.

Blaze said "No arguments. None kiddo. You scared the hell out of all of us tonight. Put our minds at ease and agree."

Winds added "I'll drag your ass to the hospital if you don't agree. I know I'll have Jules, Mason, Blaze, Jim, Heather, Marsaili, Scott, Jeff, Adam, Zach, Kyle, Spike, Ed, Greg ... Ah hell I'll have everyone that loves and cares about you right there with me dragging you in."

Mason laid his hand on Blondie's shoulder "Please. You are important to so many people."

"Sam" Jules said softly.

Sam looked to Jules. The concern etched in her face tore at him. The peace she had earlier was marred with worry for him. He needed to ease her worry. He had planned on it before everyone assumed he would resist.

He nodded and looked directly into Jules' eyes "I promise." Then turning to Jim, Sam added "Jim you make the appointment and I'll go to whoever you want me to see and let them do any test you want them to do."

Sam heard the collective sigh. He smiled at them and said "Now can I get up off the floor. I need to clean up the mess I made being a klutz."

A small sense of relief filled each of them and the tension was broken.

Mason said "I'll clean it up. You go with Jim and Jules and head off to bed."

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Heather Room**_

Sam stood with the assistance of Jim and Blaze. They insisted on shepherding him up the stairs and into his room. Jules and Heather followed behind. Once in the room Jim wrapped Sam's wrist and put on a brace.

Jules was impressed that Jim had a wrist brace in his Sam pack. But then she looked in it and laughed. Not only did Jim have a wrist brace he had a knee and ankle brace and a sling. There were lots of other things in there. Jim surely did know Sam and was well prepared.

Sam was then tucked into bed with his wrist resting on a pillow and an instant cold pack over it to ice his wrist. Jim insisted Sam take over the counter pain relievers. Winds and Mason appeared a short time later with two new sandwiches.

Winds had cut Sam's sandwich up into four smaller pieces so that Sam could manage eating with one hand. They all sat with him as he ate. Each of them watching Sam like a hawk.

Sam knew their worry was only slightly abated. Their eyes rarely left him as he ate. So Sam did his best to distract them and reduce their worry by joking as he ate. He was feeling rather tired once his stomach was full so he told them he was ready to get some sleep.

Once they all had said goodnight and reluctantly left to head off to their rooms Sam lay with Jules tucked on his left side with her head lying over his heart. He smiled at the ceiling feeling the peace in his soul and the wholeness of his heart.

Sam wanted to share his feeling of peace with Jules. Would she believe him? Sam didn't know but he trusted Jules implicitly so he decided to tell her everything.

Softly he said "Jules."

"Yeah?" was her soft reply.

Sam started "You might not believe me but ..." then he shared with Jules all of what he had seen, heard and felt tonight.


	13. Pampered, You and What Army? & Big Guys

**Pampered, You and What Army? & Big Guys**

* * *

 _ **Day 7**_ _ **–**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Breakfast Room**_

Sam and Jules entered the breakfast room at a rather late nine am. They expected to be the only ones in the room. But they found it filled with friends and family. It seemed everyone had slept later than normal. Breakfast had morphed into more of a brunch.

Jules looked at Sam and said "Get your coffee and sit down, I'll bring you something to eat."

Nodding Sam moved towards the table that contained coffee, tea and juices. He poured a cup and then found a seat next to Jim. He sat down and gingerly laid his braced wrist on the table. He was taking a sip of coffee when Jim spoke to him.

Jim asked "How's the wrist this morning?"

"Nothing I can't manage" Sam answered nonchalantly.

Jim intoned reproachfully "Sam?"

Sam looked at Jim "Really Jim, level two or three and nothing else hurts. I don't need pain meds."

Reaching around, Jim patted Sam's back "Good to hear."

Then Jim tucked back into his pancakes. He was astonished that Sam was not bruised head to toe after that fall down the stairs. The temple area wasn't even bruised after hitting the fridge.

Jim was not sure what happened last night, whether Matt was really there or not. But a part of him hoped Matt was there. He thought how fitting it would be if Matt really was Sam's guardian angel. No one would be better than Matt. The fact that Sam was not hurt other than his wrist made Jim want to believe that Matt truly watched over Sam.

His dreams last night had been full of Sam's close calls since he was with SRU. Sam should have died many times over. The chest shot by Merrill, the beating Sam received from the dirty cops, the kidnapping by the crazy guy called Master, Dupont, the trawler and so many other times. But somehow Sam always managed to hang on or be brought back from the brink. All those added up so Jim thought that maybe Matt really was Sam's guardian angel.

Jim smiled when he saw Jules coming with Sam's breakfast. Matt might be Sam's guardian angel but Jules was Sam's angel on earth. He could see that Jules was taking care of him. It did his heart good to see Sam pampered a bit. Christ if anyone deserved it, Sam did.

Jules placed a plate in front of Sam and her plate next to his and then went to get coffee too. Sam noted that Jules had selected items that did not need to be cutup and for that he was grateful. She also made his oatmeal exactly like he liked it. It looked like she added an extra bit of walnuts and raisins. He picked up his spoon and started eating. Jules was pampering him this morning. It was kinda nice.

When Jules sat down she asked "Want anything else?"

"Nope, this is perfect. Thanks Jules" Sam replied after swallowing.

Jules scooped up a forkful of eggs and smiled watching Sam eat. She had heard his stomach growl as they got ready this morning. So she had loaded his plate with scrambled eggs, chunks of ham, potatoes, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam on them and a bowl of oatmeal loaded with walnuts and raisins and a touch of cinnamon. Jules wanted to pamper Sam.

Last night had scared her. She had listened to all Sam had to say. Jules was sure that Sam believed what he saw and heard was real. But she was not so sure she believed it really happened. All the head trauma Sam had over the years could have caused Sam to imagine it. Jules wanted Sam to get checked out when they got home.

However, Jules was happy about one thing. Regardless if it really happened or only happened in Sam's head, Jules was happy to see Sam at such peace with Matt and Sara. Last night he had shared several happy memories of both of them with her. It was so good to hear him talk about both of them without the pain that normally entered his voice and eyes.

Jules looked to Mason and asked "So what is on tap for today?"

Mason grinned as he bounced Lachlann on his knee and responded "Today is just a relaxing day. No games. Fishing, strolls around the loch, lounging about or anything you want."

Sam chimed in "Stag party tonight Mason. You better rest up because Wallace found a huge creel basket."

"I'm game for that but if you think you're gonna cover me with blackening and feathers you are sadly mistaken Blondie" Mason said with humor. He doubted the guys were actually going to do that. They were just teasing him with it.

Winds grinned "I'm thinkin between all of us we'll be making that happen."

"You and what Army?" Mason quipped.

Blaze leaned back and grinned "Well let's see … that'll be me, Winds, Jim, Blondie, Wallace and all of Marsaili's other male cousins and uncles. I think it's happening."

Marsaili made a plea for Mason "Just make sure whatever you all do to him tonight that he cleans up nice for tomorrow."

Grinning Sam said "For you Marsaili we will."

Sam had the shoe blackening in his room. But with Marsaili's request he had to come up with a new solution. He let his mind work on that while he ate.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Loch**_

Mason was roaring and struggling under the onslaught of ten men. He had been tackled and stripped down to his boxers then buckets of mud had been dumped over him. He was trying to get up now and was successful in throwing off three of the ten men.

Sam stood to the side and watched with a smirk as he held a large bag of feathers. Mason was nearly covered in thick black mud. It was about time to douse him in feathers. Jim had insisted he not participate in the mud roll due to his wrist so he was relegated to the feather duty. That was fine with Sam. Everyone else was covered in almost as much mud as Mason as they had wrestled him to the ground.

Opening the bag of feathers Sam stepped forward as the last of the guys rolled away from Mason. He unceremoniously dumped the whole bag over Mason as he laughed.

Mason sat in the mud and blew puffs of air out to get the feathers away from his mouth and nose. He had not really expected them to go through with this part of the creelin. He thought it was all talk and teasing. Damn them. He had mud in places mud should not be.

Looking up at Blondie, Mason grumpily said "You're gonna regret this Blondie. Just you wait until your bachelor party."

Sam laughed "Ah come on Gorgeous you know we had to do it. Traditions you know. If we all have to wear a kilt to your wedding then you're getting the creelin. At least mud washes off easier than tar or shoe blackening. I kept my word to Marsaili. You'll be spick and span tomorrow."

Wallace, Jim and Winds hefted a huge creel filled with rocks onto Mason's back and strapped it on.

Blaze held out a hand to Mason "Come on buddy. Time to go find that bride of yours and beg her for a kiss."

Mason grabbed Blaze's hand for help up. The creel was pretty damned heavy. He asked "You gonna make me walk all the way to the pub?"

Jim shook his head "Too far. We'll be dropping you off a mile or so out of town. Wallace borrowed the game keeper's truck and you can ride in back."

Sam thanked Marsaili's cousins and uncles for their assistance and then they all headed off. Only Wallace was joining the unit guys for the remainder of the evening. Wallace was acting as their designated driver.

Winds produced a bottle of beer for each of them and handed them out as he said "Let's go. The sooner Mason finds Marsaili gets his kiss and drops his burden the sooner we can get to some serious drinking."

The guys laughed and the group headed to the truck. Blaze, Winds, Jim and Sam all climbed into the bed of the truck with Mason and Wallace got into driver's seat.

As the truck rumbled along the dirt road Mason asked "Did you at least bring me some clothes to wear at the pub?"

"Damn, I knew there was something I forgot" Sam teased.

Sam had a bag with a set of clean clothes and shoes for Mason in the cab of the truck. He had called the Wild Stag and talked to the owner who was a distant relative of Marsaili's. He lived above the pub and said that Mason could be sprayed off out back and then use his shower to clean up and to change. But Sam wasn't about to tell Mason that just yet.

Jim chimed in "Maybe he can make a skirt out of the blanket we're sitting on."

Mason shook his head "Kilt."

"Skirt, kilt same thing. You're lucky I agreed to wear the damned thing for the wedding" Winds teased.

Sam laughed "I can attest to the fact that they do have their advantages."

The conversation devolved from there as the guys became crass and the jokes became ribald. They imbibed in several beers a piece from the cooler Sam had stowed in the bed of the truck. Each of them were relaxed and having a good time.

The comradery of the group was clearly evident to Wallace who was having fun just listening to all the crazy stories and jokes the guys in the back of the truck were telling. Wallace was happy that his sister was marrying someone like Mason. He was a good guy who had good friends.

A mile from town Wallace pulled over. All the guys got out of the back. He looked at Sam and said "I'll be at the Wild Stag and reserve us a table."

Sam nodded "Thanks Wallace."

As the truck drove off Mason sighed "You're really gonna make me walk around with this creel?"

Blaze patted his shoulder "Hey it's bound to be lighter than Blondie and you've carried him further than a mile before."

Sam grinned "I can always add more rocks."

Mason chuckled "Nah, this will do." Then Mason started walking as he called out "Marsaili where you be my lovely sprite? Come give me a kiss so I can lay down my burdens."

The guys followed along laughing and cracking jokes at Mason's expense. All good natured though.

* * *

 _ **Old Castle Tavern**_

Sam jogged ahead of the guys to the Old Castle Tavern where the ladies were going to be. He wanted to make sure Marsaili was there and he really needed to use the restroom. He had three beers so far and it tended to … well run through him so to speak.

He opened the door and walked into the tavern. It was larger, more well-lit and had a dance floor. One of the reasons he chose the Wild Stag for the guys and left this one to the gals. The Wild Stag was really more of a hole in the wall pub with a dart board and a billiards table, perfect for the guys to just hang out and drink. While the gals could hang out here and dance or whatever.

Sam headed straight for the restrooms and he saw Jules, Heather, Wynfreda and Cala at a table near the dance floor. He smiled when he caught Jules' eye and she smiled at him. Sam waved with his braced right wrist and then quickly ducked into the restroom and took care of business.

Exiting the restroom Sam was thinking that Mason was so ready to put down that creel of rocks. He wondered just how long Marsaili would make him beg. It should be fun to watch Mason. Sam could see that Mason loved Marsaili as much as he loved Jules. Winds would be the only bachelor among them after he and Jules married.

Back in the day Sam didn't think any one of them would ever marry. He had his vow that he would not have kids and the others seemed married to the Army. So much had changed for all of them in the past five years. It made him happy.

Sam looked up hearing a rough voice demanding a kiss. He did not like the sound of that. His eyes landed on Marsaili and she was cornered by three burly men. Marsaili's eyes met his and he could see the fear in them.

His voice commanding Sam stepped forward "Leave the lady be."

The man who had a grip on Marsaili's wrist and was pushing her up against the wall and rubbing her with his body turned towards Sam and ground out in a thick Scottish accent "Haud yer wheesht! Awa' an bile yer heid."

The exact translation was lost on Sam but he got the gist that the man told him to shut up and not to intervene. Well that was not happening. Sam grabbed the man's wrist at a pressure point and applied pressure. The big man's hand popped open and Marsaili wrenched her hand away and moved rather quickly behind Sam.

Sam asked softly over his shoulder "Marsaili are you hurt?"

Marsaili's shaky voice said "No, not really, just spooked."

Sam felt Marsaili's arm go protectively to her stomach as she pressed close to the back of him. He felt her small body shaking slightly too. She was frightened. Sam realized with good reason. The men were huge and she was no match for them. If he had not come along when he did there was no telling what might have happened to Marsaili.

He needed to get her away from the men. The only problem was that three huge Mason sized men were in front of him blocking his and Marsaili's exit from the narrow hallway. Behind him was a dead end of the men's room.

Sam realized he needed to talk them down because there was no way he could take on all three with his wrist the way it was and still protect Marsaili. But there was no way Sam was letting these men anywhere near Marsaili again.

"Ya glaikit bastard, what ya think yer doin? This is no your bizzo. The wee lassie here was pure gantin' fur it" the huge man slurred out as he moved forward causing Sam to back up a step.

The man's buddy threw his beer into Sam's face.

Sam quickly wiped the beer out of his eyes and thought, not again. What is it with him and drunken idiots lately? He must have a sign on him that said throw your alcohol on me.

Trying to calm things down Sam said "Just let us past. No harm, no foul. The lady is here for her hen party and getting married tomorrow. So leave off, she is not interested in any of you."

The third man laughed "Oh she's interested alright. If she be tying the knot with you then she needs to have a good time before she is tied down to a Sassenach."

"Marsaili is not marrying me. You really do not want to meet the man she is going to marry if you do not let us past. Come on it is not worth it, plenty of willing ladies out in the bar" Sam said.

The men pressed forward. Sam knew there was no way out now. He saw in their eyes they were spoiling for a fight and it was coming to blows. There was nothing he could say to stop it. Sam had to get Marsaili and her baby safe. These men were too drunk to know what they were doing.

Sam quickly said to Marsaili "In the men's room now. Lock the door."

"But Sam?" Marsaili quavered. She did not want to leave Sam out here.

"Go. Now!" Sam ordered as he blocked the first punch thrown at him with his right arm.

Pain reverberated up his arm from the force of the blow. Sam heard the click of the lock behind him and breathed a small sigh of relief. Marsaili was safe. Sam dove head first into the stomach of the man in front. The power of his move pushed them all back and almost out of the short hallway.

Big guy one was on the floor gasping for breath as big guys two and three started swinging at him. Sam ducked and big guy two hit guy three and knocked him to the ground. But big guy three's blow struck Sam in the shoulder and spun him around. Sam crashed into a table and then to the ground at the force of the blow.

Sam was picking himself up off the floor as a huge hand grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him up. Big guy one held him as big guy two slammed his fists into his stomach. Sam heard Jules' voice yelling his name as he struggled to get out of big guy one's hold and he kicked out at big guy two in front of him. Sam got a good kick into big guy two's gut and sent the man careening into another table.

But big guy two was up quickly and coming back at him. Sam struggled hard but big guy one had a vice-like grip on his arms and held him just off the ground. He could not get leverage without foot holds.

Jules had looked up at the first sounds of a fight. She was shocked to see Sam flying into a table and then being hauled up by someone as big a Mason and being pounded on by another one as a third one was laid out on the floor. The guy pounding on Sam had a wild look and she feared what another blow to his head would do to Sam.

She yelled "Sam!" Then she was running forward to help him as Sam got a good kick into the guy's stomach. But the guy was back at Sam in a flash.

Heather looked up from her position at the bar getting the next round as Jules yelled. She saw Sam near the restroom fighting with huge men. Sam was outmatched. He was gonna get killed and Jules was heading to him.

Darn it they were both gonna get clobbered. Then she realized, if Sam was here then that meant that Jim and the others must be nearby. Heather raced for the entrance as the whole bar seemed to erupt in chaos.

* * *

 _ **Outside Old Castle Tavern**_

Heather flew outside. She stopped just outside the door and looked around frantically for the guys. They were a ways down the street walking and laughing with beer in their hands. Heather yelled loudly "JIM HELP!"

Jim's head whipped towards the Old Castle tavern hearing Heather's frantic voice. Then he was running, Heather was in trouble. Behind him he heard Blaze, Mason and Winds all hauling ass too.

Wallace was in the parking lot waiting for the guys and playing a game on his cell phone. He wanted to see Mason get Marsaili to kiss her so he waited at Old Castle tavern instead of the Wild Stag like he told Sam. Wallace heard Heather's yell and jumped out of the truck. He reached Heather at the same time the rest of them did.

Jim skidded to a stop at Heather and breathed out "Heather what?"

Heather's face was concerned as she pointed at the bar "Sam, fight."

The guys rushed in.

* * *

 _ **Old Castle Tavern**_

Sam took three more hard blows to the stomach and one to the jaw from big guy two as his arms were pinned behind him by big guy one.

Then big guy two was on the floor withering in pain and cupping his family jewels. Sam saw the fire in Jules' eyes as they flashed at the man on the floor and dared him to get back up. Jules was poised to bring her foot crashing down on his privates again.

Big guy two laid on the floor cupping himself and not moving once he saw the small lassie near him. There was fear, disbelief and pain in his eyes. A small sprite of a woman had just unmanned him in front of a bar full of people. She looked like she would do it again if he dared move. So he laid still and kept watch on her spiked heel poised above his bawbag.

Sam yelled "Behind you" as big guy three made it off the floor and was swinging for Jules.

Rage raced through Sam at the thought that a man as large as that would swing on Jules. The rage gave him a burst of adrenaline. He planted his feet on the man's shins and he wrenched free of big guy one. Sam was falling but was able to block the blow meant for Jules by throwing up his right arm as Jules was still registering that the man was swinging at her and just barely starting to duck.

Sam heard his bone snap but the adrenaline was pumping so fast and furious that he felt no pain. Sam hit the floor and rolled coming up fast and spinning around with a left hook that carried the force of his rage. It landed with a resounding thud on the big man's jaw sending the man flying backwards to the floor. All Sam could think was that the blow that broke his wrist would have hit Jules in the head. It could have fractured her skull and killed her. Sam lost it and followed the man to the ground.

He was punching with both hands heedless of his broken wrist. Sam was so concentrated on this man that could have killed Jules with that blow that he did not see that the bar around him had erupted in an all-out brawl. It was Marsaili's scream that broke through.

Sam turned in time to see big guy one had gone back to the men's room and kicked open the door. It was off its hinges and the big guy had his ham sized hand wrapped around Marsaili's delicate wrist. He was dragging her out of the restroom. Sam was on his feet and heading towards her when he was passed by a huge brown blur followed by a slightly smaller blur.

But the large blur had something on his back and it knocked into Sam and sent him sprawling to the ground. Sam was scrambling to get up to save Marsaili as a hand came down on his shoulder and a commanding and familiar voice said "Stay down."

Sam looked up and saw Blaze holding him down. He turned his eyes towards the restroom and saw the brown blur was Mason. He squared off with big guy one.

The bar brawl came to a halt as everyone watched what appeared to be a painted highland warrior of old rush toward the restrooms.

Sam and the whole bar saw the instant big guy one regretted his actions. There was cold steel in Mason's eyes as he drew back and smashed his fists into the big guy in a quick one two punch. Big guy one dropped like a ton of rocks to the floor. Mason dragged the man up by his shirt with one hand and punched him repeatedly with his other.

Cala held Marsaili close. She had rushed forward just after Mason. Marsaili was shaking like a leaf in her arms as they both watch Mason clobber the guy that had attacked her. Her brother was something to watch. My god he was furious. Cala was glad when Winds and Wallace pulled Mason off the man before he killed him.

Mason breathed out heavily as Winds and Wallace pulled him back from the man. He had heard Marsaili scream and his blood had run cold. Mason had never run faster in his life. When he saw the brute dragging her out of the restroom all sense fled and all he saw was blood lust. How dare that man touch his wife?

Thank god Winds and Wallace pulled him off. Mason looked up at Marsaili and saw the tears. He moved forward swiftly and was on his knees in front of her. Mason pulled her close and gentle as he whisper "My àlainn bòcan, my àlainn bòcan. You are safe now. Are you hurt?"

Marsaili burrowed into Mason not caring she was getting covered in mud. His arms held her close and the fear was subsiding. Her voice quavered "I'm okay."

Mason pulled back so he could see Marsaili's face and his hand went to her stomach his voice full of concern "And the bairn?"

"Safe, unharmed" Marsaili said with a stronger voice as her hand covered Mason's on her stomach.

Cala smiled. Bairn? Baby? Marsaili was pregnant. Mason was gonna be a real dad. Cala put her hand over her mouth as happy tears welled in her eyes. Her brother was gonna be a dad.

Stepping close Cala whispered "Congratulations. I cannot think of two people who would be better parents than you two. I'm so happy for you both. Now Marsaili why don't you give Mason a kiss so he can put that creel down?"

Marsaili kissed Mason. They heard cheers and clapping.

Wallace had heard what Mason said. His sister was pregnant. Hot damn! That was good news. He quickly undid the belt holding the creel to Mason. The load of rocks fell. He sheepishly ducked his head as the load of rocks fell directly onto the big brute on the floor.

"Oops" Wallace said unconvincingly as the man grunted and those around laughed.

Jules turned to find Sam sitting on the floor and cradling his right arm into his stomach. She knelt down and asked "How bad?"

Sam looked to Jules and then to Jim "I think we are making a trip to Inverness tonight unless this town has a doctor. Pretty sure I heard the bone snap."

Around them the patrons of the bar were beginning to clean up after the brawl. A few of the big guy's buddies were dragging them out of the bar. The owner came up to them and said "Sorry bout Hagen, Bobby and Robbie. They are dunderheeds and get blootered sometimes and cause problems."

Jim and Blaze helped Sam rise and sit in a chair as Jules asked "Is there a doctor in town?"

The owner shook his head "Aye, normally but he be off to Inverness for some conference. Due back the morn."

Jules said "I'll take Sam so you all can continue the parties."

Mason came over and squatted down in front of Blondie. He put his hand on his knee and looked at the bruise forming on Blondie's jaw. Mason's voice was quiet "I owe you again Blondie. Thank you. Marsaili told me what you did. How you saved her and the …." He trailed off before he gave away the fact Marsaili was pregnant to more than just Cala and Wallace. Mason ended with "Thank you brother."

Sam reached out his left hand and placed it on Mason's shoulder "No thanks are necessary. I'm glad Marsaili is okay." Sam's eyes communicated and the baby too.

Mason nodded with a smile that lit up his whole face.

Marsaili moved next to Sam and leaned down. She kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Sam. For all three of us." She placed her hand on her stomach.

Sam smiled.

Jules' eyes widened "Marsaili are you expecting?"

Marsaili looked at the group around them and nodded "We are going to tell everyone tomorrow but I guess it is okay to let this part of our family know tonight. I'm thirteen weeks along. If I waited any longer my wedding dress would have to be adjusted."

Jules hugged Marsaili "I'm so happy for you. That is why you only had ginger ale the other night."

Marsaili smiled beautifully, glowing with impending motherhood "Yeah. That and I really don't like whisky. Sacrilege when the family business is whisky, but nonetheless I don't like it."

Heather was next to hug Marsaili then Wynfreda. The guys all congratulated Mason. The owner sent over a tray of beers and a ginger ale when he overheard the news.

Mason sat down next to Blondie and sighed. What a stag party. It was one to remember for sure he thought.

Sam said "If you want to get dressed there is a set of clothes for you in the truck. The owner of the Wild Stag said you could use his shower to clean up. Blaze and Winds will spray you off out back first though."

Chuckling Mason looked down at himself and realized he was still covered in mud and feathers and dressed only in the plaid blanket he had fashioned as a kilt when they got out of the truck a mile from town. He must be a sight. No wonder he got strange looks from those in the bar.

Jim sat down on Sam's other side and said "Sam, I'm going with you and Jules to Inverness and Wallace is driving since he has not had anything to drink tonight and the rest of us have."

Mason looked confused. He had missed something. Then he noticed Blondie was holding his right arm close to his stomach and had not moved it. His face fell.

"Ah Christ Blondie, you're hurt. What happened?" Mason asked.

Sam said "Nothing much to worry about. I'll be back in time for the wedding."

Jules put her hands on Sam's shoulders and gently rubbed "Sam used his arm as a shield to block a punch to my head." She leaned down and kissed his temple then said "He saved three people tonight. The punch was hard enough to snap his bone. If it hit me well …" Jules trialed off and let it hang in the air not really wanting to give voice to it.

Jim stood "You ready to go Sam?"

Sam stood up gingerly. His stomach ached from the punches but he was not going to add to anyone's worry by saying anything. He knew that Jules would see the bruises in short order anyways. But he did not want to be a killjoy for the rest of them.

He smiled and said "Enjoy. I'll see you all in the morning."

As Blondie, Jim, Jules and Wallace headed out Mason turned to Blaze "Damn Blondie has the worst luck."

Blaze shrugged and said "I prefer to think of it as he was in the right place at the right time. I hate to think what might have happened to Marsaili if Blondie was not here. Don't get me wrong, I don't like seeing him hurt but it could have been a whole lot worse if he wasn't here."

Marsaili sat down in Mason's lap and said "We need to do something extra special for Sam."

Winds kicked back on the back two legs of the chair and said "I have an idea."

Then Winds proceeded to tell them his idea. Everyone at the table was in full agreement. It was a perfect way to say thank you.


	14. You Know the Drill, Language Barriers,

**You Know the Drill, Language Barriers, Sleepless Night, Embarrassed & Lots of Kisses**

* * *

 _ **Enroute to Inverness**_

Jules gently stroked Sam's hair as his head rested in her lap in the backseat of the car. They were about half way to Inverness now. She was glad that Wynfreda had swapped keys with Wallace. Driving Sam all the way to Inverness in the truck would have been uncomfortable for him.

They had been driving for about fifteen minutes when Sam groaned for the first time. He had tried to get comfortable in the seat and twisted his torso to do so. That twist caused a groan to escape. Jim had Wallace pull over and Jim came to the back to check on Sam.

It was then they discovered the significant bruising on Sam's stomach. Jules felt bad that she did not check that out in the bar. Her focus had been on his arm and it was only when he groaned that Jules recalled he had been held and pummeled in the stomach.

After that Jim had insisted Sam lay down. He was worried there might be internal damage given how hard the men hit. Jules knew Sam was hurting badly because he did not resist. He simply laid down with Jim's assistance stifling another groan and put his head in her lap. Ever since then it was deathly quiet in the car. No one said a word.

Jules was glad Jim did not scold Sam about not telling him sooner. It wouldn't have any purpose anyways and it wasn't like Jim could do any more than he was doing. They all realized why Sam didn't say anything. Sam did not want to ruin the parties any more than they had already been. And none of this was his fault. He was only defending Marsaili and the baby she carried.

Her gaze dropped to Sam. Even in the darkness of the car only illuminated by the dashboard she could see the bruising on his jaw. Her white knight had taken a beating saving the damsel in distress. Once Mason found out how badly Sam was hurt and he would find out, there was no doubt about that no matter if they tried to hide it. Mason would be beating himself up and feeling guilty that Sam had been hurt defending Marsaili.

God Jules wished these men did not carry the guilt for things out of their control. But she understood it. She was guilty of doing that too.

Jules was proud of Sam. She knew he was hurting but he would be okay. They would set his arm and check out the rest of him but she was sure he would be okay. The thing that made her saddest was that Sam would be on leave again until his arm healed. She would miss working with him.

A small smile crossed her face when she thought it was a good thing that Jude liked working with Team One. It looked like Jude was gonna get to stay longer now. At this rate Jude would be the most experienced rookie when he eventually gained a spot on one of the SRU teams.

Sam shifted slightly and looked up at Jules.

She smiled and said "Hey, how ya doing?"

Quietly Sam said "Gotta go. Is there somewhere we can pull over?"

Jules looked out at the nothingness then asked "Wallace is there someplace we can stop? Sam needs to go."

Wallace shook his head "No place close yet."

Jim turned in his seat to look at Sam. He said to Wallace "Pull over."

Wallace complied. Jim said "Wait and I'll help you sit up Sam."

Then Jim grabbed the half empty water bottle from the console and got out. Jules watched Jim take a drink of water then covertly dump the rest out and wondered why. Jim opened the door and helped Sam sit up and then out of the car. Jules went to slide out and Jim put up a hand staying her.

Jim said softly "Stay put Jules. I've got him."

Then Jim slowly walked Sam away from the car into the darkened field.

Once away from the car Jim said quietly so his voice did not carry "You know the drill Sam. Ya gotta piss in the bottle for me. Where you were hit you could have a bruised kidney. I need to know if you have blood in your urine."

Sam unzipped and unbuttoned one handed. Then he shook his head and grumbled "Dammit, you're gonna have to hold the bottle Jim. I can't do it one handed."

Jim held the bottle and turned away as he said "Ain't like we haven't done this before. Too bad this is old hat buddy. Just try to aim true, no place for me to wash up out here."

Sam snorted "Aim's my game. Distance not so much."

Jim chuckled as Sam took care of business. Then he zipped up and buttoned up. Jim capped the water bottle then pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight app. He shined it at the water bottle.

Sam's shoulder's sagged "Damn."

Jim placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "Some but it could be worse."

His expression serious Sam said "I'm not missing Mason's wedding. I will sign out AMA if I have too. I'm counting on you getting me back there in time Jim. Mason and Marsaili do not deserve to have their special day marred by this. I'll do anything you say except stay in the hospital. Is that clear?"

Jim nodded but his voice was just as serious "Crystal. But you know that Mason would kill me if I let anything happen to you. You are one person he would kill in cold blood for Sam. You and I both know that for a fact. He came close to doing that to Panin Savelievich in that damned bordello. If Mike had not stopped him ..." He trailed off.

Then his voice softened as he said "Let's wait to see what the doctor finds out. I'll do whatever is in your best interest. Mason and Marsaili would want you to take care of yourself."

Seeing resistance still glowing his Sam's eyes Jim changed tactics to gain compliance. He knew it was playing dirty but he did it anyways as he stated "Jules needs you to take care of yourself too Sam. She would be utterly lost without you. I know you wouldn't want to hurt her."

Sam sighed. Damn Jim was right. On all accounts. Sam acquiesced "Okay we find out what the doctor says but if it is just precaution and not absolutely needed I'm not staying."

Jim saw the agreement in Sam's eyes and smiled "Okay. Now let's get you back to the car and laying down again."

Turning to head back Sam bent over in pain as his stomach muscles seized and cramped tightly. Jim nearly dropped the water bottle as he reached for Sam. Damn, it must be worse than he thought. He took most of Sam's weight as he helped him back to the car.

When they made it back to the to the car and Jim asked for Wallace to pop the trunk. He placed the bottle in a corner and saw a blanket in the trunk and grabbed it. He would give need to give the bottle to the doctors to test Sam's urine. They would need to measure the amount of blood in it and then measure again later to see if it increased or decreased.

Jim helped Sam back into the car and laying down in Jules' lap. He covered Sam with the blanket then got in himself. His worry notched up at the pain Sam was experiencing. His mind started reviewing what meds he could safely have with the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight.

Wallace pulled back onto the road. He was driving more sedately than he normally did. He had been glad that they had paved road the entire way from the town. He would have hated to have Sam bouncing around on the rough dirt road. This man was hurting so badly because he had stepped in to protect his sister. He owed Sam for that. Somehow he would find a way to repay him.

Ten minutes later Jules whispered to Jim "Sam's sleeping. Is that okay or do I need to wake him?"

Jim turned and looked at Sam. He reached over and placed his fingers on Sam's throat to take his pulse. He counted his breaths. Then Jim said "Let him sleep. Respiration and pulse are normal."

Jules nodded and began to gently stroke Sam's hair again. She asked "Why'd you take the water bottle with you?"

"You saw that?" Jim said.

"Yeah kinda hard to miss" Jules remarked.

"I guess so. I had to get a sample for the doctors" Jim said simply.

Jules nodded "And?"

Jim sighed "And we need to have the doctors test it. There was some blood in his urine Jules. I don't want you worrying yet though."

"Me worry?" Jules snorted. Then putting on a brave positive front to cover her concern she added "This here is Samtastic. He pulls through everything. A bar brawl is nothing."

Jim placed his hand on hers "Jules I'm serious."

Jules answered back "So am I. You know as well as I do how many times he should have died but didn't."

She couldn't help the single tear that slipped out and down her face. Bravery did not stop her internal worry though. It was screaming 'there's blood in his urine, that man's punch was so hard it broke a bone'. She tried to shut that up and think positive, Sam would be okay. He had to be okay.

Jim's heart broke. That single tear undid him. Jules was so brave. So he put on a brave front too and Jim smiled as he said "Sam has Matt as a guardian angel. Of course he's gonna be okay."

Jules smiled. She had no idea if Matt was truly Sam's guardian angel but internally she whispered "Matt you keep him safe. I don't care what you have to do, you keep Sam safe. I cannot bear to lose him."

 _Rahmiel placed a hand on Matt's shoulder "You did good tonight. I know it hurts you to see him in pain but you saved both of them tonight."_

 _Matt nodded and whispered to Sam "I know it hurts, I'm sorry. Rest easy, sleep now brother."_

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later – Inverness Hospital – ER Bay Two**_

Jules stood next to Sam's bed as Jim talked to the doctor in the hallway about medications for Sam. Wallace was waiting in cafe for them after bringing her and Jim a coffee. Sam was in considerable pain and she wiped the slight sheen of sweat from his forehead. He was feeling the effects of the hits more now that there was no adrenaline and no alcohol in his system masking it. Jules was glad Jim was here to make sure Sam got what worked best for him.

They had x-rayed, set and casted Sam's arm shortly after they arrived. The beer he had consumed had numbed him a bit during that time. Sam was lucky it was clean break of the ulna near the wrist. It should heal with no problems the doctor said. They had also x-rayed his ribs and jaw to make sure there were no hairline fractures. Again luckily there were none.

But Sam's stomach was extremely bruised up and he was in a lot of pain. There was some blood in his urine but the output was reducing not increasing so that was good news too. However, the doctor still wanted to do an ultrasound of his kidneys to be safe. They were waiting for the tech to come get him for the ultrasound.

Sam looked at Jules between waves of pain and said "Sorry about this Jules. Not quite the night we were expecting huh."

Jules wiped his forehead again and softly replied "No not quite. But you have nothing to be sorry for."

Jim popped back into the room and stated "They have an oral version of pain meds that will work along with a muscle relaxer that should stop the cramping. No needles Sam."

"Thanks Jim" Sam responded through gritted teeth as his stomach muscle cramped up again. His muscles were bruised and abused and letting him know it. The pain was mostly from the involuntary cramping that came and went much too frequently. His arm throbbed but nothing that normal pain meds wouldn't handle. But the cramping hit him hard. He was glad Jim knew what he could and could not handle and have with the possible bruised kidney too.

A nurse entered the room in with a cup of water and some pills. She dumped the pills into Sam's hand and waited for him to pop them into his mouth. Then she handed him the water.

Moire smiled and said "Ma name's Moire. Ye pure done in. This will make ye deedle ower. Dinnae feart I git ye a goonie noo and give ye a wee han to change so ye cannae bab an ee."

Sam looked at the nurse not having a friggin clue what she just said. He looked at Jules to see if he was the only one. The confusion was evident on her face too. Good he wasn't losing it.

Jim chuckled at the confused look on Sam's and Jules' faces but he was in the same boat. He had no idea what the nurse just said. It was hard enough conversing with the doctor. Between the heavy accent and Scottish slang he had a devil of a time understanding.

Jules ventured "Come again?"

Moire grinned and turned from the room and called out "Lorna tighinn eadar-theangachadh airson a ' Sassenach. Chan eil iad gam thuigsinn."  
(Lorna come translate for the Sassenach. They don't understand me.)

Now that Sam understood. He said "Tha mi a 'bruidhinn Gàidhlig. Dè rinn thu ag ràdh mus?"  
(I speak Gaelic. What did you say before?)

The brightest smile lit the nurse's face "Tha sin iongantach. Thuirt mi m 'ainm ' S e Moire. Tha thu a 'coimhead glè sgìth. Nì seo thu a 'faireachdainn drowsy. Na biodh eagal ort Tha mi a gheibh thu e gùn -nis agus bheir iad dhuibh làmh atharrachadh mar sin faodaidh tu cadal a wink."  
(That's wonderful. I said my name is Moire. You look very tired. This will make you feel drowsy. Don't be afraid I will get you a gown now and give you a hand to change so you can sleep a wink.)

Sam shook his head "Chan eil an gùn. Chan eil mi a 'fuireach. Tha mi a ' cadal air an t-slighe air ais."  
(No gown. I'm not staying. I'll sleep on the way back.)

Moire's smile slipped and she shook her head and said sternly "Bha thu a bhith ann an cruth sam bith a bhith a 'fàgail."  
(You be in no shape to be leaving.)

Lorna popped in "Can I help?" she said with an English accent.

Jim looked at Lorna and said "I'm not sure. Don't understand a word they are saying. But they don't seem to agree on something."

Sam looked at Jim and said "Moire wants to put me in a gown because the meds will make me sleepy. I told her I didn't need it that I'm sleeping on the way back."

Jules said "Depends Sam on what the ultrasound says. You'll be staying if the doctor says you are staying."

Jim crossed his arms and his expression said the same thing Jules just voiced.

"Fine, but no gown unless the doctor says I have to stay" Sam grumbled.

Jules smiled "Agreed. Thank you Sam. Now lie back and rest and let the meds take effect."

Sam laid back and closed his eyes. He felt Jules soft caress through his hair. It helped him relax his muscles which in turn helped reduce the cramping. Jules' touch always soothed him. Another wave of cramping hit him and he curled up wishing the meds would take effect quickly.

Lorna looked sadly at the hurting young man and said "Moire I'll take over here."

Moire nodded and headed out. That poor young man looked terrible and he sure needed rest. She wondered where it was that he was all fired up to be. She hoped the ultrasound came back normal so he could go where he wanted to be.

She was pleasantly surprised he spoke to her in Gaelic. Not many of her own her own countrymen spoke it anymore. But it was on the upswing. People were really starting to embrace some of the older traditions and their language.

Lorna said "The muscle relaxer and pain medication should take effect soon. I'll go see how long before they come to get him for the ultrasound. I'll be right back." Then she headed off.

Ten minutes later Sam started feeling a bit woozy and lightheaded. His eyes sought out Jules "I think they are starting to take effect." He shifted his gaze to Jim "Feeling weird though."

Jim shifted forward "Weird how?"

"Woozy, lightheaded" Sam said as his head lolled to the side.

Jim looked at Sam then at Jules "Definitely kicking in. The pain should lessen soon buddy."

"K s'nice" Sam slurred a bit.

Jules looked at Jim "Sam sounds drunk."

Jim sighed "Sam's never had this type of muscle relaxer before. I'll watch him closely."

A few minutes later a tech showed up in the room pushing a wheelchair and said "I'll be taking Mr. Braddock to the ultrasound now."

He helped Sam into a wheelchair as Sam wobbled on unsure legs. Sam waved bye with a dopey smile on his face as he was wheeled out.

Jim and Jules overheard Sam say to the tech "Gotta go faster if we're gonna win the race. Move it, I don't wanna be last."

Jules smiled and chuckled "He's not feeling any pain now."

Jim grinned "True. True. Wonder who he thinks he's racing?"

Sitting down in the plastic chair, Jules smiled as she said softly "I hope he thinks he is racing Matt."

Sliding to the floor against the wall and taking a short break Jim nodded "Yeah that would be nice."

* * *

 _ **Day 8 – Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Breakfast Room**_

It was six am and Mason sat quietly picking at his breakfast with Cala, Blaze, Winds and Heather. He had knocked on Blondie's door this morning before coming down and found he was not there. Mason came down hoping to see Blondie and Jules already in the breakfast room. But they were not here.

Heather was already here and she told him that Jim had not returned last night. Mason realized that they had not called probably thinking all of them would be sleeping in late this morning after a late night drinking. But Mason could not sleep, he was up all night long. Apparently neither could Cala, Blaze, Winds and Heather.

They had all stayed at the Old Castle tavern together until two am and had a good time drinking and dancing. Mason did not want to let Marsaili out of his sight and she did not want him to go either. So they just had a group party instead of separate stag/hen parties.

It wasn't exactly what he had thought his bachelor party would have been but the first part with just the guys was really good. And in reality Blondie had given him a more precious gift than a traditional stag party. Blondie had given of himself to save Marsaili. So Mason could not begrudge Blondie for not calling.

But Mason was worried that they had not returned yet. Was Blondie hurt worse than his arm? That bruise he saw on Blondie's jaw was pretty bad. Cala said that the big guys got several punches in as one pinned Blondie's arms behind him. Could more damage have been done? One of the guys punched hard enough to break Blondie's bone so it was quite possible he was hurt elsewhere.

If Blondie was hurt badly he would be seeking out those three brutes and making them pay. Marsaili said she did not want to press charges because it would delay them going on their honeymoon. But she said she would if Sam was hurt badly and he wanted to press charges too. So they were waiting to do anything until Blondie got back and they talked to him.

They had learned from the locals that the men were not a bad sort but they got extremely stupid when they drank. Which was not often. Hamish, the owner of the tavern gave Mason their full names and addresses in case they wanted to press charges.

Mason's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open and Wallace's voice saying "Whoa, whoa hang on. He's slipping."

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Front Entrance**_

Mason, Blaze, Winds, Heather and Cala rushed to the front entrance. They stopped when they saw Wallace and Jim trying to walk Blondie to the stairs with Blondie's arms over their shoulders. Jules was behind holding a bag from the hospital and had a grip on Blondie's belt holding him up in the back.

Blondie's legs looked a bit like rubber the way they bent this way and that as he tried to walk. His head lolled forward towards his chest. If the five of them didn't know better Blondie would appear to be drunk off his ass.

Mason moved forward and in one swift move had Blondie in his arms. Jim looked at Mason with tired and grateful eyes. Jules softly sighed and she smiled at Mason. Wallace sunk down on a nearby chair looking exhausted but amused.

Sam rolled his head and looked at Mason. A dopey smile crossed his face "Ah I'm not even the bride and Gorgeous is carrying me" Sam slurred out.

In an uncoordinated and sluggish movement Sam raised his hand and attempted to pat Mason's cheek. But he missed and his hand ended up on his own chest with a thud. His hand stayed there a moment then flopped to the side and hung down.

Blaze chuckled and said "What the hell?"

Jim looked at them and sighed "Reaction to a strong muscle relaxer. The dosage was a bit too high for him. Sam should be fine in a few hours but I have a new thing to document in his file."

Mason looked at Blondie then at Jim "Up to bed?" Jim nodded and Mason headed up the stairs.

Jules started to follow but stopped two steps up and turned back. She said "Wallace thank you for driving. I truly appreciate all your help last night. Jim, thank you as always for ensuring Sam gets proper care. Make sure you send Spike an update for his Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic file." She turned and trotted up the stairs after Mason.

Jim chuckled tiredly as he sat down in the chair next to Wallace. He patted Wallace's thigh "Thanks for the help Wallace."

"Happy to help. Sam saved my sister. It was the least I could do." He looked to Cala and said "If anyone is looking for me, tell them I'm getting a few hours of sleep. I'll be down around noon or one to help with anything they need." Then Wallace stood and headed for the stairs. Tiredly he trudged up them.

Heather sat next to Jim and asked "So how is Sam?"

Jim answered "Broken ulna near the wrist. Clean break and should heal fine. The punches to his gut bruised him up pretty badly. He is quite colorful. There was a little blood in his urine but the ultrasound showed no issues with his kidneys. But his stomach muscles were cramping badly so the doctor prescribed a muscle relaxer to help. The dosage was too high for him."

Smiling Jim said "It was a rather interesting ride back for the parts where he was awake. Seems at the dosage level he was given Sam loses some inhibitions like someone who is drunk. He's a happy drunk though."

Jim's grin increased and there was amusement in his voice "Sam was telling us about a few things he and Matt did. I'm not repeating most of them, not fit for mixed company. But I sure heard some things I never knew about him before. He and Matt were quite wild before they joined Special Forces. Did you know Sam crashed a tank in basic training?"

Blaze and Winds laughed and Blaze said "No I didn't know that. So is he gonna be okay?"

Jim nodded "Yeah just needs some rest and to sleep off the meds. He should be okay by this afternoon. Definitely okay for Mason's wedding tonight. That's what Sam was most worried about. He didn't want to mess up their wedding."

Heather linked her arm to Jim's and pulled him up. She was so glad Sam was okay, well mostly okay, he could do without the broken arm. Heather said "I know someone else that is in need of rest. Come on Jim." She started to pull him to the stairs.

Cala watched them go then said to Blaze and Winds "You two didn't sleep a wink last night. Why don't you head up and I'll let Ailis know that Sam is okay and everyone will be waking around noon."

Winds looked at Cala and grinned "And how do you know we did not sleep?"

Cala shrugged and smiled "I heard you two in the billiard's room. It is right next to the library. I couldn't sleep either so I went there to read until I heard Heather come down. I'm heading to bed after I let Ailis know."

Blaze grinned and slung his arm around Winds "Let's get some shut eye now brother. The kid is okay."

Winds headed for the stairs with Blaze "Do you think you will ever get a good night's rest Blaze?"

Blaze shook his head "Not with four boys to worry about."

As Cala ascended the stairs behind them, going to Ailis' room she wondered what Blaze meant by four boys. Cala knew Blaze had Ryan, Sammy and his nephew Ben he considered a son. She wondered who the fourth was. Her curiosity was assuaged quickly when she overheard the next part of their conversation.

Winds said "I sure hope Ryan, Ben and Sammy do not give you as much cause to worry as Blondie does."

Blaze nodded "I hope my other boys turn out to be as noble as Blondie but not as self-sacrificing."

Winds sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Heather Room**_

Sam woke and blinked his eyes open feeling a bit disoriented when he saw the pale heather colored wall in front of him. The last thing he remembered was the hospital ER room and feeling woozy after taking the muscle relaxer. His eyes landed on the digital clock and saw it was near noon.

In the next instant what occurred last night flooded back to him. He groaned, not from pain but from embarrassment. Sam rolled to his back and felt a twinge of pain in his stomach but nothing that amounted to much.

He stared at the ceiling recalling all the ways he made a fool of himself last night until he heard a sound near the window. Sam knew by the breathing pattern and the hint of jasmine in the air it was Jules. Sam turned his head toward the window. Jules was curled up in the chair by the window sound asleep.

Ah man he must have been a mess when they brought him in here for Jules to not lay down with him. He recalled the hospital and the ride here but getting into this room was still fuzzy and just out of reach of his recollection. Sam moved to sit up and his stomach muscles did protest some. He stifled a groan. Sam was sore but not in extreme pain like he'd been in last night.

Sam managed to swing his feet to the floor. Then he sat still a moment as thoughts of last night, or more correctly the wee hours of this morning, danced around in his head. That muscle relaxer had done a number on him. He smiled though. Memories of Matt, good, fun memories of Matt he had long buried had come to him and he had shared them with Jules in the back of the car.

His face reddened when he recalled some of the things he shared. Ah crap, it wasn't just Jules that heard. Jim and Wallace were in the car too. Crap, what they all must think of him.

He and Matt went through a very wild phase. Both had cut loose after basic training when they were first stationed at the Land Force Atlantic Area Training Centre (LFAATC) in Aldershot, Nova Scotia attending advanced rifle and tactics training. Some of the things they did. The excessive drinking, all the brawls they started in the bars, all the willing women he had picked up using his looks and cocky ways for one night stands … that one time in Halifax when he was mistaken for Scott.

Sam pushed himself up from the bed and slowly made his way to Jules. He wanted to let her sleep but it was late and as best man he needed to get down stairs and see if they needed any help for the wedding tonight. Sam needed to shower first though and he needed Jules' help to cover his arm.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and softly called out "Jules, hey sweetheart. Wake up."

Jules felt the hand on her shoulder and heard Sam's voice. She was having a good dream and was loath to leave it. She and Sam were alone at a small cottage in the wilds of Scotland, just the two of them. They were enjoying just lying in the grass and staring up at the clouds and picking out shapes. It was blissful. But the real world invaded and the cottage faded as she blinked open her eyes.

She looked up to find Sam standing next to her. Jules smiled "Well hello there Randy-Dandy. You look to be a bit more lucid now."

Sam turned pink, oh god he had really said those things. "Um Jules I'm sor…"

Jules unfolded from the chair and stood. She placed a finger to Sam's lips and said in an amused tone "Hush Sam. You were young and sowing your oats ... quite liberally and wildly, so I've heard."

Sam turned a deeper shade of red and his hand covered his eyes as he hung his head. Christ, no guy should ever tell his girlfriend, fiancée, wife about his previous conquests.

Her voice was compassionate as she added "You were high as a kite last night on those muscle relaxers. I'm not sure how much was truth but let's just say half and leave it at that. But it was really nice to hear you recalling fun times with Matt though."

Sam kissed Jules' finger then pulled her to him. Half, well if that's what she wanted to believe that was fine by him. Although he knew he had spoken the full truth. He did things back then he wasn't so proud of today. He learned a lot on how to pleasure a woman in Nova Scotia. He had had ample practice and many, many willing teachers in that year. Randy-Dandy was an apt term for him back then.

He hugged Jules and then said "I hated to wake you but I need a little help covering the cast. I should be getting downstairs shortly."

Jules grinned, pulled out of his hug and headed to the table with the hospital bag on it "Sure thing. What's your pain level?"

Sam answered "Arm's throbbing a bit, about a four. Stomach muscles are a bit sore but nothing like last night. But I could use something to take the edge off. Did they send me home with anything?"

Jules nodded and pulled out two bottles of pain meds and a cover for his cast "Jim hooked you up with the good stuff if you need it but also got you a higher dose of the non-narcotic pain meds too. Which do you want?"

"Non-narcotic ones please. I don't want to be making any more of a fool of myself today" Sam answered with a sheepish grin.

Chuckling Jules said "Do you remember Mason carrying you up the stairs this morning?"

Sam rubbed his face trying to remember then his expression turned incredulous as bits of memory of what he had said to Mason fell into place. Sam turned bright red "Bits and pieces. Something about being his bride and he was carrying me to bed and to be gentle with me even though I was no virgin."

Then full recollection hit him. "Ah crap … Jules … I'm never gonna be able to face Mason again. Shit!"

A loud laugh emitted from Jules. She couldn't help it. Sam had been so out of it and damned funny with Mason and Mason played right along with Sam this morning. It was hilarious and it took everything she and Mason had not to laugh at Sam this morning.

There was a soft knock at the door. Jules handed Sam two pills and then headed for the door. She opened the door and smiled brightly.

Mason saw Jules' smile and asked "How's Blondie doing?"

She opened the door wide and called out to Sam "Hey Blondie your husband is here."

Sam turned and nearly choked on the pills he was dry swallowing as Mason strode into the room with a broad grin. Ah Crap! Sam turned redder than ever. He'd never been so embarrassed in his whole life. He started to cough as the pills tried to go down the wrong pipe.

Mason crossed the room quickly and gently patted Blondie's back as he coughed. He could see Blondie was thoroughly embarrassed by his bright red face. God Blondie was funny when he was drugged out of his mind.

Opting not to bring it up or tease Blondie for things he said when drugged out of his mind Mason said "Afternoon Sunshine. Glad to see you up and moving on your own."

Sam swallowed the pills then downed a drink of water from the bottle Jules held out to him. Sam looked at Mason apologetically as he said "Sorry about what I said, I wasn't …"

Mason interrupted him "Stop right there, nothing to apologize for Blondie. It was damned funny but I've forgotten all about this morning. What you said will only ever be between us three. It was the drugs talking anyways. How are you feeling now?"

Sam looked at Mason and saw the truth in his eyes. Mason would never share with a single soul the embarrassing things he had said and he would never tease him about it either. Regaining some composure Sam replied "Been better but no too bad. Just need a shower then I'll be down. Is there anything you need help with?"

Mason grinned "The only thing you get to help with today is standing at my side as best man for the wedding. Other than that you are to rest. I doubt once Marsaili's family sees you that you will be allowed to lift even a finger for yourself. Prepare yourself to be waited on hand and foot; you have reached hero status with Lady Ailis and the Laird and even with Wallace. Everyone, including me, is grateful for how you protected Marsaili last night."

Jules came up and shook out the cover for Sam's arm and started to put it over his casted arm. She said "We'll see you downstairs in a bit Mason."

Mason nodded "A buffet lunch is being laid out in the breakfast room in about thirty minutes. Everyone slept late today. See you both down there in a bit."

Sam called out to Mason just before he closed the door "Thanks for the help up the stairs … again. Last time, I promise."

Mason snorted "Don't make promises you are not sure you can keep. Besides, you ain't heavy and I'd carry you little brother anytime you need me too. See you two at lunch."

The bedroom door closed as Jules finished securing the cover and she said "Come on. I'll wash your hair and back. About time I returned the favor."

Her thoughts quickly went elsewhere as she contemplated helping to wash _all_ of Sam. He was one handed after all and could use the help. But then she thought Sam was probably not feeling quite up to shower play.

Sam grinned as randy thoughts of showering with Jules entered his head. Too bad he wasn't feeling quite up to that right now. He slowly followed Jules to the bathroom as he watched the gentle sway of her hips. Well he might just be up for it after all.

As he unbuttoned his jeans he thought God he loved this woman. She was everything to him. A broken arm and thoroughly embarrassing himself on meds was a small price to pay for keeping that idiot from hurting Jules.

Jules turned after undressing and turning on the water. She saw Sam had managed one handed to get out of his jeans and boxers but his shirt was still on. She moved forward and brushed away his hand as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Let me help" she said simply.

Then Jules began slowly unbuttoning it for him. The moment felt so intimate, like they were the only ones in existence.

Primeval energy surged between them as their eyes locked.

It felt like the first time she helped him button his shirt in the Royal York Hotel before Aaron's funeral. Only this time they were truly alone and she was removing his shirt not putting it on.

Jules carefully slipped Sam's shirt off. Then her fingers gently skimmed over his horribly bruised stomach. She winced just looking at it. It had to hurt.

She tilted her head up to Sam "It looks like it hurts a lot."

Sam lean down carefully and captured Jules' lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back and said "Don't feel any pain when you are kissing me."

Jules took Sam's uninjured hand and slowly pulled him to the shower "Good, then I'll be kissing you a lot today."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _For those wondering, Randy-Dandy is a chiefly Scottish term for having coarse manners and is used to describe a sexually excited man who puts great importance upon his looks. Jules is just teasing Sam and is not really being mean to him when she uses the term._

 _Other Scottish slang meanings:_ _ **Ye**_ _= you._ _ **Pure done in**_ _= feeling very tired._ _ **Deedle ower**_ _= feel drowsy, nod off._ _ **Dinnae**_ _= don't._ _ **Feart**_ _= afraid, fearful._ _ **Goonie**_ _= gown._ _ **Noo**_ _= now._ _ **A wee**_ _ **han**_ _= help or assistance._ _ **Bab an ee**_ _= sleep a wink._

 _Yes I will address Mason almost killing_ _Panin Savelievich in cold blood in RoMCSB._

 _Yes I will be telling the story of Sam being mistaken for Scott in Halifax in a new collection of short stories that have a working title of Trouble with Looking Like Twins. But I have a few stories to finish before I start this collection._


	15. Permanent SRU, Mason's Family & 3 Eejits

**Permanent SRU, Mason's Family & Three Eejits (Idiots)**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Commander Holleran's Office**_

Norm hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. It was always good to talk to his old friend William. Well almost always. When they were discussing Sam, not so much. But this call was a mixed bag.

He was just about to push out of his chair and go deliver the news when there was a knock on his door. Norm called out "Come in."

The door opened and Norm was not surprised who were standing there. Greg, Ed and Spike entered the Commander's office.

Greg asked "Sir do you have a moment?"

Norm motioned for them to have a seat as he said "I was just on my way to find you Greg. I just got off the phone with General Braddock."

Spike said "I just got off the phone with Jules. She said Sam has a broken ulna. Is that what the General called about?"

Norm nodded but added "Yes that was part of it. I needed to let you all know that Jude and Kaleb will be staying with the team for the next three weeks."

Ed was confused "Jude I understand, but Kaleb? Not that he isn't good but he is covering for Jules. Jude is covering for Sam."

Norm grinned "Well neither of them will be back for three weeks."

Greg asked "Why?"

"They both have more than enough vacation and comp time on the books. Did Jules tell you how Sam's arm was busted?" Norm stated and asked.

Spike nodded "Yeah, a bar brawl keeping three drunken idiots away from Mason's fiancée."

Ed grinned "That is just like Samo. Jules said he was pretty beat up too. Said Jim would be giving Spike a call later with an update that includes proper dosages of muscle relaxers for him."

Greg grinned recalling Jules telling them that Sam recalled some good memories of his friend Matt while under the influence of the muscle relaxer. He had wished he could have been there to hear the good memories.

Norm sighed "Yes he was. According to General Braddock what he did not only saved Marsaili but she is expecting. Those men could have hurt the baby too. Mason called the General and asked him to intervene, to call me. They all wanted to do something nice to thank Sam. Getting them extra time off was part of it since Sam would be out on the injured list for several weeks anyways."

Spike's eyes smiled as he asked "What else is part of it?"

Holleran explained the plan to the team. All of them heartily agreed. That would be a great way to say thank you.

Greg wondered aloud "Spike, Jules did not say anything about that to you did she?"

Spike shook his head no.

Norm said "They don't know yet so no calling Jules or Sam and saying anything. Mason and Marsaili plan to tell them after the wedding tonight. They wanted all the ducks in a row first before they said anything to them."

Ed leaned back "I can't think of two people that deserve that more." He sat up and then said "Jude and Kaleb are great assets to SRU. I've heard that there might be openings on Team Five and Four soon. I want them to have first crack at those positions."

The Commander nodded "Already spoken with the Sergeants. The timing for Jules' return will be perfect for Kaleb to shift over to Team Five permanently. We will have a bit of a gap with Jude for Team Four before Sam is back in action."

Greg looked thoughtful and said "Chad could cover on Team One to allow Jude to move to Team Four. We need to begin looking for new reserve officers. We are losing our go to guys but I'm really glad they are getting permanent positions."

Norm agreed "Good, I'll call Chad's Commander and arrange it. But I'll leave it to you Greg to pull some files and do a round of recruiting. We should probably start looking for five potentials. Having the reserve officers has been extremely helpful."

Ed chuckled "That's another thing that improved SRU after Sam came along. Just wish it didn't stem from him getting injured."

Greg stood "I'll send Jude and Kaleb in so you can give them the good news."

Norm shook his head "No they are on your team. You can do the honors. If things are slow today I'll authorize Team One taking off an hour early so you all can go celebrate with them."

Ed and Spike stood too and then the all headed out. Spike was thinking about Sam and Jules and how they would react when Mason told them how they were going to thank them. It was perfect and Sam and Jules would love it.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Breakfast Room**_

Most of the usual crew plus many of Marsaili's family were gathered in the breakfast room for luncheon. Mason stood quickly when four familiar figures entered the room. His parents and his two other sisters had arrived. He smiled as he went forward.

His mother hugged him and then pulled back "You are a sight for sore eyes little one."

Winds and Blaze shared a look and a smirk at Mason being called little one.

Mason grinned "Màthair I'm not so little anymore. Actually I have never been little."

"Nonsense. You will always be my little boy no matter how big you are Murchadh-Ailpein. We've missed you. You need to make it home more often" Beathag Srònaich'O' Naoimhín stated.

Mason nodded "I will try." Mason then hugged his father and his two sisters. He asked his eldest sister "Where are your husbands and kids?"

Nansaidh Campbell answered "They are taking the luggage to the little cottage that Marsaili's family has graciously arranged for us. They will be over shortly."

Mason grinned and then turned to the room to introduce his parents and sisters. He cleared his throat and said to the room "Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my parents and two other sisters."

Conversation stopped and everyone turned to face Mason. Mason continued "This is my athair Benneit Srònaich'O' Naoimhín, my màthair Beathag. My eldest sister Nansaidh Campbell she goes by Nan. My next older sister Eimhir MacTavish, she likes to be called Em. Their husbands and kids will join us in a bit."

Many people rose and came forward to welcome Mason's family. Blaze, Winds, Jim and Heather waited for the thong to clear before they introduced themselves. When they met Mason's parents they were told to call then Benneit and Bea instead of Mr. and Mrs. Srònaich'O' Naoimhín. Everyone appreciated the easier names.

Blaze sat back down with his coffee and turned to Winds "I can see where Mason got his looks."

Winds nodded "Never seen a prettier family. His mother and sisters are all so stunning. They could all be models."

Heather added "His father is no slouch either. My goodness is that what Mason looked like before the accident?"

Jim smiled "Yeah, he was voted most handsome all four years of high school and had a modeling contract all lined up. He decided he'd rather play in the sand with us though."

Heather giggled. Mason's father was extremely handsome. He was a big as Mason and still very fit. The silver that was just beginning to grace his auburn hair at the temples added a distinguished flare. His face was still young looking but the laugh lines around his eyes were showing and only enhanced his face.

She thought that Winds was right about Mason's mother and sisters too. They were all taller than average with long legs. While Cala took more after their father and Mason with auburn hair, Nan and Em looked a lot like their mother. They had refined facial features with high cheek bones, big beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous golden blonde hair.

Heather thought that they all could be models. But none of them were haughty like some with looks like that could be. They all had warm laughs and were free with hugs and smiles. Heather liked them instantly and saw where Mason's tenderness came from.

Her eyes tracked to the entrance of the breakfast room when a hush fell. Heather saw Sam and Jules enter the room. She saw the bruising on Sam's jaw and the way he held himself stiffly. Jim was right that Sam would be sore today. But at least he was here and there were no internal injuries.

Heather joined in as spontaneous applause was started by Marsaili's family.

Jules and Sam entered the room to find it filled with many more people than normal. They had barely taken more than three steps into the room when the room erupted in clapping. Jules looked up at Sam with a demure smile. This was for him. She joined in with the clapping.

Sam was unsure what to do when the clapping began. It stopped him for a moment. He looked at Jules and then she began clapping too. He smiled slightly and nodded towards Marsaili's father who was coming forward with his hand outstretched. Sam shook his hand with his left instead of right in deference to his broken arm.

Then he was surrounded by Marsaili's family as they all began thanking him for what he did last night. Lady Ailis was the one to save him from the throng and guided him to a chair next to Blaze. She kissed his cheek and whispered thank you before she stepped back.

Laird Gillebrìde cleared his throat and stated loudly "Samuel Braddock you have the appreciation of the entire clan. We thank you for your gallant behavior and bravery last evening. We are in your debt and will seek a way to show you how much we appreciate what you did. Sit, eat, relax young man."

Sam nodded to the Laird. He was speechless and a little embarrassed by all the attention. But the Laird's statement had the effect of everyone returning to their lunches.

Having just arrived Mason's family didn't know what was going on. But Benneit Srònaich'O' Naoimhín recognized the name Sam Braddock as the man his son called Blondie. Sam was the man who had saved his son from certain death on more than one occasion. But most especially when the Humvee they were riding in hit an IED and his son was impaled in the chest.

His son had been so distraught when he learned he nearly killed the young man he considered a little brother. They had spoken often about that over the years. It still pained his son's heart.

Benneit found himself moving toward the young man. He owed this man so much. They were a demonstrative family and always comfortable with showing their feelings. Benneit wrapped his large strong arms around Sam and hugged him tightly before he could even be introduced.

Sam hissed in pain. The hug was unexpected and put pressure on his stomach as he was squeezed. By the looks of the man he could be none other than Mason's father. The resemblance was striking.

Hearing a hiss of pain Benneit instantly released Sam. He stepped back and there was regret and apology on the man's face as he said "I'm so sorry. I forget my strength at times." Then he saw the bruising on Sam's jaw.

Sam forced a grin "No worries. I'm okay. I'm Sam. You must be Mason's dad." He stuck out his left hand to shake even though it was not the proper one.

Benneit noticed the cast on the right hand and quickly grasped the outstretched left hand in both his hands and shook it heartily "Yes, yes I am. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time young man. I've wanted to thank you personally for saving my son's life. Thank you. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you just call me" Benneit expressed his feelings of gratitude in an unrestrained and heartfelt manner.

Mason sidled up and said "Athair, you can start by letting go of Blondie's hand. You're crushing it."

Benneit realized he was hurting the young man again. He released Sam's hand quickly and his face was contrite. "A thousand pardons."

Sam just smiled. He liked Mason's dad.

Mason asked with concern "Did the hug hurt your stomach?"

Sam shook his head.

Benneit whipped his head to Mason "His stomach?"

Mason quickly explained what happened last night. Benneit now understood the clapping and the statement by Marsaili's grandfather. He was apologizing again when Jules set a plate of food down for Sam.

Sam said "Fìor snog coinneachadh ribh Mr. Srònaich'O' Naoimhín."  
(Very nice meeting you Mr. Srònaich'O' Naoimhín)

Benneit looked in amazement and his grin was broad as the smile crinkled the lines around his eyes "Tha a ' Ghàidhlig!"  
(You have the Gaelic!)

Mason laughed "That always makes it sound like it is a disease rather than a language."

Sam grinned "My dad said the same thing when he was teaching me."

Benneit asked "Is your athair Scottish?"

Sam shook his head "No. But he loves languages and especially Ghàidhlig. He said it was a great language to use in covert missions because so few people speak it. I just like the sounds of the language. I never had much use for it in my line of work. However, it did come in handy once. Remember Mason?"

Mason nodded "Yes it did. Saved our butts that day."

He thought that Blondie's speaking to him in Gaelic and Mike restraining him had saved him from killing Savelievich in cold blood. If he had done that then the shit would have hit the fan and who knows what might have happened. They might have all died and not have been able to save Dom's girls.

Benneit waited wondering if he would hear more. When the minute drug out he realized it was another item his son could never tell him about so he smiled and said "Well I'll let you get to your lunch Sam. And please call me Benneit."

Sam nodded then sat down carefully and began to eat his lunch after he thanked Jules for bringing him a plate.

Mason watched as Blondie slowly and carefully sat down next to Blaze and Jules. He felt badly that Blondie was hurting but was relieved to see it was not as bad as his imagination had conjured up last night. His call to General Braddock this morning to ask for help in setting up something special for Blondie and Jules was fruitful. Things were starting to come together.

His phone started ringing and Mason answered it with a smile in his voice "Hey Red Baron how you doing?"

 _[Mike Galloway laughed "Snoopy, I'm doin' good. The General said you needed to talk to me."]_

"Yeah I do" Mason said as he walked out of the room to continue his conversation so Blondie could not overhear.

Jules turned to Sam and asked "Who's Red Baron?"

Sam shrugged "No idea." Sam turned to Blaze "You got a clue?"

Blaze shook his head "Not a one. Maybe a new recruit?" Then Blaze asked "How ya doing kiddo?"

Sam answered "I'm good. I don't see Marsaili. Is she okay?"

Jules replied "You won't see her until the wedding. She is upstairs resting and getting pampered by her sisters. Bad luck for Mason to see his bride before the wedding."

Mason strode back in with a furrowed brow and went directly to the Laird and spoke quietly. Then he came over to Blondie and said "Blondie, hate to interrupt your lunch but the Laird would like you to join us in the Study."

Sam put down his fork. The expression on Mason's face did not bode well "Sure, what's up?"

Blaze put down his fork "Do you need my help too?"

Mason looked at Blaze and then Winds, Jim and Jules "You all can come. The three eejits from last night are here."

Jim looked at Sam and asked "Did you take your meds?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Yes."

Jim chuckled but looked at Mason "Sam will be delayed a few minutes Mason. He needs something in his stomach with those meds. I want him to eat his lunch."

Mason nodded "Okay. Sam when you are done join us in the study."

Sam reluctantly sat down. He was about to resist when he saw all the eyes land on him and bore into him. Crap he was gonna be mother-henned to death today. The Star-trek saying popped into his head Resistance is Futile. He picked up his fork and took a bite of the penne pasta with basil pesto. He was rewarded with smiles. The bright one on Jules' face made giving in worth it.

Jules said "I'll stay with Sam until he's done."

The others nodded and headed for the Study.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Study**_

Sam utilized his old skill of cramming food in fast and arrived at the study only a few minutes after everyone else. He and Jules walked in and saw the three guys standing off to one side.

The three idiots or 'eejits' as Mason called them had their heads bowed as they stood in front of the Laird. But Sam could see that two of them were sporting quite a few bruises on their faces.

Big guy one's face was liberally showing bruising. That was the guy that Mason went after. Big guy three, the one he had lost it on, looked like he might have a broken nose and he was sporting two black eyes with one very swollen. Sam internally sighed when he realized that he had done more damage than he should have. He should have had more control. Sam smirked when he saw big guy two cover his privates when Jules followed him into the room.

Sam also noted that they were much younger than he thought last night. The dark bar concealed how young they really were. In the bright light of day it was clear that these guys were very young. Sam didn't think they were more than twenty.

He thought back to when he was nineteen and twenty. He and Matt were wild. They started quite a number of brawls at that age and drank way too much. The only difference is that they fought fair. And more importantly neither he nor Matt ever attacked women. No always meant no, no matter how drunk he was. There was no excuse regardless of age for assaulting a woman.

As Jules and he made their way to the only two open chairs left in the room, Sam noted who all was in the room.

The Laird was seated in a large imposing chair behind a huge ornate wooden desk that looked hundreds of years old. His expression was carefully schooled and one of a man that was used to being in charge.

On one side Wallace stood straight and tall with an expression that was full of rage. Sam could see that Wallace had a ways to go to learn to hold his emotions in check. But Wallace was young and had time to learn to do that.

Mason stood on the Laird's other side. He did a better job of concealing his rage. But Sam could see the tenseness of Mason's muscles. And his eyes never left the man that had dragged Marsaili out of the men's room. Mason was ready for action in an instant if needed.

Off to the side near the window sat Blaze, Winds, Jim, Heather, Cala and Wynfreda. The only one missing was Marsaili. Sam was glad she was not in here. Marsaili did not need a reminder of last night on her wedding day.

There were four others in the room too. Three older men and one woman Sam could not see clearly yet. Sam suspected the older men were the fathers of Hagen, Bobby and Robbie. He wasn't sure who was who yet. He only thought of them as big guys one, two and three. If the older men were their fathers, Sam was glad he was not one of their son's. The older men looked thoroughly pissed off and kept giving the younger men glares.

As he sat down Sam finally got a good look at the woman. Sam turned to Jules and whispered "What is she doing here?"

Jules shrugged with a confused look that mirrored Sam's and said "I don't know. I guess we will find out."

Sam could not suppress a small chuckle "Not unless she speaks Gaelic. Otherwise we won't understand a single thing she says."

Jules smiled too. Sam was so right. Even though nurse Moire supposedly spoke English it was Scottish English. Between the heavy accents and wholly Scottish terms they could not understand what she said.

After they both sat down, Laird Gillebrìde nodded to them then turned to the men standing in front of him and sternly stated "We are ready now. Speak your peace."

Mr. Stephen MacIllIanain, the older man behind big guy one that attacked Marsaili, cleared his throat and said in a thick Scottish brogue "Mo mhac Hagen imbibed cus deoch-làidir mu dheireadh feasgar Laird agus modhail ann an dòigh Despicable a dh'ionnsaigh do a h-ogha. Tha e ag adhbharachadh cron oirre agus tha e an seo a chur a-steach sam bith peanasachadh thu dùil gun riatanach mar Ceannard den Chlann'."

Laird Gillebrìde interrupted "In English please, not all my guests have the Gàidhlig."

Hagen's father repeated in English "My son Hagen imbibed too much alcohol last evening Laird and behaved in a despicable manner towards your granddaughter. He caused her harm and is here to submit to any punishments you deem necessary as Chief of the Clan."

Mr. Robert MacMhìcheil, the older man next to big guy two, the one that repeatedly punched Sam in the stomach and jaw while he was pinned and the one that Jules' took down, stepped forward and said "My Bobby likewise drank too much and got into a brawl. He too is here to submit to punishment."

Bobby glanced at Jules. How the hell did that little woman best him he was wondering? She was scarier today than last night with the glare she was giving him. He quickly lowered his eyes but inside he was seething. Being here before the Chief was not fair. It was just a brawl. Like any Friday night at the tavern. Just guys blowing off steam.

Mr. James MacNìll, the older man behind big guy three, the one who broke Sam's arm, was last to speak "Ochanee, ma eejit sin Robbie, daen ye ill. Mo dochter Moire cried early this mornin tae find oot whit time tae be here fur the waddin. Moire talkit wi her brither an fand oot he wis ina fecht at the inns yestreen. A'm bid him no tae go tae the inns yestreen but Robbie is a thran callan. A've rebuikit sair him for his feckless drucken eejit behavior. In troth ma sin is a gulpin and a hasp. I'm fair riz, gasted an affa dowie that he skaithed yer granddochter and veesitor. Robbie's nieves are hemmers. His mither wud greet in sair peety at the hingin tha lugs thing Robbie daen. A cam here in a crack. A'd be ableeged for yer help with this gulpin callan. A'm afeart what A say is no eneuch to haud doun him frae herry. Robbie wisnae misleared and no a ill callan. Hooanivver he needs tae gie thocht tae the wrang he daen."

Disgust was evident in the man's tone but beyond that Sam, Jules, Blaze, Jim, Winds, Mason, Heather and Cala had no clue what he said. Sam, Jules and Jim thought it was just the same as last night with Moire. It might be English but they did not understand.

Wallace saw the confused looks on their faces and translated "Mr. MacNìll spoke a Scottish English dialect. Basically he said, alas my idiot son Robbie, did you wrong. My daughter Moire called early this morning to find out when to be here for the wedding."

"Moire spoke with her brother and found out he was in a fight at the pub last night. I told him not to go to the pub last night but Robbie is an obstinate young man. I've scolded him firmly for his careless, drunken idiot behavior. In truth my son is thick-witted and a problem. I'm angry, shocked and awfully sad that he harmed your granddaughter and visitor."

"Robbie's fists are like hammers. His mother would cry in great shame at miserable thing Robbie done. I came here straight away. I'd be obliged for your help with this thick-witted boy."

"I'm afraid what I say is not enough to keep him from getting up to mischief. Robbie wasn't brought up badly and is not a bad young man. However he needs to consider and think about the wrong he did."

Realizing those in attendance did not understand him, Mr. MacNìll spoke slowly forming his words carefully not used to speaking English on a regular basis. Disgust was still evident in his tone as he said "As Moire spoke to Robbie about the brawl she realized she treated the young man that defended your granddaughter last night. His injuries were significant. It disgusts me that Robbie has so little control and used his size to harm another."

Mr. MacNìll concluded "Whatever punishment you deem will not be the only punishment he receives. He has already had his bum blistered like a laddie and he will be working the farm from before sun up to after sun down for the foreseeable future. He will not have a spare moment to go to the tavern."

Sam looked at Jules then back at Robbie. So Moire was sister of the guy that nearly punched Jules. Anger surged in Sam. But he remained quiet and waited to see what the Laird would do.

Laird Gillebrìde sat with a contemplative look on his face for a long time. He leaned back and steepled his fingers as he took ample time to look over each of the young men in front of him. He was trying to discern their caliber. He was trying to quell his internal rage too. The fact that they were here, perhaps at the behest of their fathers, but here nonetheless meant he needed to carefully consider what to do.

Part of Gillebrìde wanted to call the police and press charges and be done with it. But was that the right thing to do? Would it solve the problem or create new problems?

Clan Chief did not hold the same weight it did once upon a time, but some harkened to the old ways and looked to him to resolve issues within the clan. These three fathers he knew held those beliefs. Their sons were on the cusp of manhood and making mistakes as they tried to transition into being a man by their actions not just by age.

However, these young men needed to be held accountable and suitably punished. Gillebrìde assumed they already knew what they did was wrong by their appearance here. He felt they needed life experience to calm their wild ways.

The three young men shifted nervously never lifting their heads as the Chief looked them over. None of them had been brought before the Chief before. They were nervous and did not know what to expect.

Moire, Robbie's older sister had laid into him when she figured out what Robbie had done. Then she had spoken with her father. Robbie's father in turn called Hagen's and Bobby's fathers once he learned of how much damage they had done to the guy.

Their fathers had discussed the need to come to the Chief. They hoped to keep it within the clan rather than involve the police. But none of the three were sure what the Chief would do. He might call the cops.

Robbie still felt the heat on his backside where his father had taken the strap to his rear. He wasn't sure he would be able to sit down comfortably for the next few days. He felt like a little boy again rather than a man after having to drop his breeks and present his bare bum to his father.

But Robbie understood why his father had done it. He had gotten so drunk last night he lost all brains. He used his size and fists to hurt someone. He broke the guy's arm with a single punch. Robbie swallowed hard recalling that punch. He chanced a glance at the small brown haired woman. He was swinging at her head. If not for the guy sitting next to her he could have killed her.

Robbie shuddered inside at that thought. He was so damned stupid when he drank. His life would be over if he had killed her. Hell, her life would have been over and that scared him the most. Robbie was sick inside that he could almost kill someone with his fists.

Part of him wanted to break down and cry like a baby asking for forgiveness. But he didn't. He stood here with his head bowed. He would take whatever punishment the Chief deemed appropriate for his behavior. Robbie silently vowed to himself to never drink so much again.

Hagen was nursing a sore head and backside. He knew all three of them had been treated to a paddling. His father had him go get a switch from the tree next to the house. He had not been switched but once before in his life. He had deserved it then and he deserved it now.

He was disgusted with himself for the way he behaved. Hagen could not believe that he did that to a defenseless woman. To the Chief's granddaughter no less. That was not how he treated lasses. But excess beer and three shots of Scotch had him doing things he wouldn't normally do.

Christ when he screwed up he screwed up big. Somehow Hagen ken he needed to make up for that disgusting behavior. Hagen knew he deserved every single punch the man next to the Chief landed on him if not more. If he was not drunk and had seen anyone do what he had done to Marsaili, Hagen would have beat them down. Hagen closed his eyes and waited for the Chief to seal his fate.

Bobby glanced at the man he punched in the stomach and jaw. The bruising he saw on his face was significant and had to hurt. But that man gave as good as he got though. Bobby saw Robbie's face and he was more bruised up than that man.

Robbie may have broken that guys arm but that man had broken Robbie's nose and given him two black eyes. One of which was still nearly swollen shut. Bruised face and bruised face, broken nose and broken arm. It was equal as far as Bobby was concerned.

It was a bar brawl, plain and simple. There was no reason for his father to haul him here and put him before the Chief. Bobby was still angry at his father for that and for the whipping he received. Bobby was nearly twenty two and there was no reason for his father to discipline him by using the paddle. It was just a bar brawl he did not touch Marsaili, that was all Hagen.

And, if that weren't enough, Bobby had already had the indignity of being unmanned by that scary little woman. He had already been razzed mercilessly for that. He had gotten several picture texts with him on the floor and her standing over him while he cowered.

Now he was standing before the Chief of the Clan to be punished again for a simple bar brawl. He glanced at the Chief and was not sure what the consequences would be. But he still felt he did not deserve to be here.

Laird Gillebrìde finished looking over the young men and then turned to look at Sam. Sam was the most injured party in this mess. Marsaili although scared was not truly injured. Sam on the other hand endured significant pain last evening, was sporting bruises, most unseen and he had a broken arm that would prevent him from returning to work for some time.

Gillebrìde decided that he needed to speak with Sam in addition to each of the young men. Though they looked contrite, looks might be deceiving. Gillebrìde needed to hear each of the young men's accounts of what happened before he made his final decision on what to do with them.

He spoke with authority "I will speak alone with each young man. I have the account of what happened from my granddaughter and my guests. I will listen to each lad before I pass judgement. Sam I'd like you to stay but all others will please leave the room."

Mason looked at the Laird and said "If Blondie stays then I stay. I do not trust them and I will not leave my brother alone in the same room as them. Not after what they did."

Sam gave Mason a look that said 'what do you think they will do and I can take care of myself thank you very much'.

Mason only scowled. He was not taking any chances. Two of the three looked contrite to him but the third, the one called Bobby did not. He was not leaving Blondie alone.

Laird Gillebrìde nodded "As Marsaili's fiancée you have a right to be here and represent her. You may stay Mason. I will speak with Hagen MacIllIanain first then Bobby MacMhìcheil and lastly Robbie MacNìll. Wallace please show the others to the billiard's room to wait."

Everyone but the Laird, Sam, Mason and Hagen left the room.

Gillebrìde asked "How old are you lad?"

Hagen answered "Nineteen."

Mason clenched his fists and growled "Do you not know how to treat a lady?"

Wincing and looking remorseful Hagen responded "Yes. I'm so sorry. I guess I do not handle so much beer and scotch well. Is she … she okay? I hope I did not hurt her badly. I'm … so sorry. You can hit me again if you wish. I deserve it."

"Don't tempt me" Mason said more controlled.

The Laid ordered "Tell me your part in this."

Hagen was shamed faced as he related "Me and Bobby and Robbie went to the tavern after a long week working the farms. Bobby and Robbie are cousins. But I guess you know that already Laird. Anyways we talked Robbie into going. He turned eighteen a month ago. His da said he could not go but Bobby talked him into it. Teased him that he was a man now and he dinnae have to do everything his da telt him."

"We were there for several hours drinking beer after beer and I hae three scotch's. The lassies were paying us no never mind. I saw Marsaili head back to the restroom. She's so pretty and I'd never seen her here before. I decided to talk to her. Bobby and Robbie followed me. I thought she was just playin hard to get when she said no. I guess I was too into my cups and I did more than talk."

Sam stared at Hagen, his eyes icy and his voice steel toned "No always means no even if it doesn't. You do not get to judge whether it means yes. No is no! Don't you forget that ever. Do you have a sister?"

Hagen shook his head "No."

"I assume you have a mother" Sam said. Hagen nodded yes and Sam continued "Imagine what you would want to do if a man accosted your mother the way you did Marsaili."

Hagen blanched "I'd want to kill him."

Sam stated firmly "I did not want to kill you, only protect my brother's fiancée. Mason however wanted to kill you. You are damned lucky Wallace and Winds were there or you would be six feet under."

Hagen looked between Sam and Mason. He saw the confirmation of Sam's words on Mason's face. But there was absolutely no resemblance between them. Confused Hagen asked "You two are brothers?"

Laird Gillebrìde smiled slightly "You are lucky to be alive laddie. They are brothers of the finest kind, brothers in arms. You tangled with two of Her Majesty's finest Canadian Special Forces soldiers and lived."

Sam corrected "I'm not Special Forces anymore."

"Point taken" the Laird said then looked at Hagen "I stand corrected, you tangled with one current and one former soldier who is now a sniper for an elite SRU team."

Hagen thought a cop and a soldier. He was truly lucky he was not dead. He said "I'm so sorry. I will submit to any punishment that you deem appropriate. Please tell Marsaili I wish I could go back and change what I did, how I behaved."

He turned to Sam and said "I'm sorry for holding you too while Bobby hit you. That wasn't right."

Sam nodded.

The Laird said "You may go wait in the billiard's room. Please send in Bobby."

Several minutes later Bobby entered the room with a swagger. Now that his father was not in the room he stood defiantly with his head up and no remorse. He did nothing wrong. It was a simple brawl in a bar between men.

Laird Gillebrìde noted the change in attitude in Bobby without his father present. He was right to speak with them alone. The lad was showing his true colors. He asked "How old are you lad?"

Bobby answered "Twenty one, why?"

The Laird did not answer but ordered "Tell me your part in this."

Bobby smugly said "What is there to tell? It was a bar brawl. Just men letting off some steam on a Friday night, no big deal."

Mason took a step forward his anger rising at the smug idiot "You call attacking a pregnant woman no big deal. You call hitting a man repeatedly that is held so he cannot defend himself no big deal?"

Bobby took a step back at the ferocity of the words.

Laird Gillebrìde keyed in on one word 'pregnant'. He looked at Mason as his face became ashen "Marsaili is pregnant?"

Mason closed his eyes. Damn he wasn't supposed to say anything yet. Opening his eyes he met the Laird's gaze head on "Yes Sir. We were going to announce it after the wedding tonight."

Gillebrìde was feeling two things. Absolute joy at the news and utter terror that Marsaili had been attacked in that condition. His voice was full of concern "The bairn?"

Mason took a deep breath "Okay. Both are okay."

The Laird allowed his joy to come forward first "I am so very pleased to hear that. I will keep your secret. Ailis is going to be tickled pink for a new great grandchild. Congratulations."

Mason breathed a sigh of relief. He was not too sure how the Laird was going to take the news.

Sam looked at Mason, he was failing big time at keeping that secret. But given the circumstances Sam was sure Marsaili would forgive him.

Gillebrìde turned on Bobby and his anger was clear to see. Sam thought he could give the General a run for his money on instilling fear with just a look. Sam saw Bobby falter and step back several steps like he wanted to run.

Bobby was shaking. The Laird was glaring at him and he thought he was gonna die. His voice shook when he said "I dinnae ken she was pregnant. Besides it was Hagen that went after her. I was just brawling."

Laird Gillebrìde roared "Brawling is one thing. Three against one is quite another. You pummeled Sam while Hagen held him. You could've killed him."

Bobby defended "He got kicks in. Knocked me into a table."

Sam had this brute's number. He felt he did nothing wrong. Sam knew how to handle an idiot like this. He snickered "You were bested by a wee lassie. Jules had you on your ass in seconds flat and cowering. How's it feel to be bested by a wee lassie."

Mason grinned seeing what Sam was doing and added "Not much of a man if a girl can get him to the ground and keep him there."

Laird Gillebrìde joined in and snorted "Not much of a man if he has to have his buddies hold a man so he can hit him."

Bobby glared at them and his fists clenched.

Mason saw that and said "Best not try anything here. Sam is a cop. He might just press assault charges against you."

His knees wobbled as Bobby said "I hit a cop?"

Sam smiled and said "Yeah and my partner took you out. You're just lucky Jules did not have her Remi or Glock."

Bobby's eyes bugged out "She's a cop too?"

Laird Gillebrìde tired of the young man before him. He got the measure of him so he said "Return to the billiard's room and send Robbie in."

Backing out of the room Bobby was now really worried. He assaulted a cop. He could be going to prison. His swagger and attitude was gone for the moment. He needed to rethink this.

Robbie entered the room. He was very nervous. Hagen told him that Sam was Special Forces and a cop and that Mason was Special Forces. He found out that Blaze and Winds were Special Forces and that Marsaili worked for the General of Canadian Special Forces.

But he paled when he found out that Sam was the son of the General and the little woman he swung at was also a cop but more importantly was Sam's fiancée. Robbie thought he was a dead man for sure.

His head was bowed and Robbie shook as he stood in front of the Laird and waited for him to speak.

The Laird asked the same first question of Robbie "How old are you lad?"

Robbie's voice shook as he answered "Eighteen last month Sir."

"Tell me your part in this" Laird Gillebrìde ordered.

Speaking to the rug Robbie stammered out "I disobeyed my da and went to the tavern to drink with my cousin Bobby and friend Hagen. We drank way too much. Hagen's girlfriend broke up with him at my birthday party last month. We were trying to find him a girl. But all the local girls were ignoring us. He saw Marsaili and decided someone new might be nice."

He looked up at Mason and his lips quivered "I'm sorry we bothered and scared your fiancée. When she said no we should have backed off. I have no excuse other than I'm stupid when I drink too much. I don't think. That is why my da didn't want me to go to the tavern."

Robbie turned his gaze to Sam and tears welled in his eyes "I'm sorry I broke your arm. But I'm glad too. If you hadnae blocked it I would've hurt that pretty fiancée of yours badly. It makes me sick to think of what might have happened."

He looked down at his large hands as he held them out in front of him "These should be cut off. I could kill someone with them. My da is right they are hammers."

Robbie looked at the Laird as the tears dripped down and said "You should call the cops and have me arrested and locked away so I cannae hurt anyone again."

Mason looked at the young man and something about the way he said it tugged at his heart. He remembered looking at his hands after he found out he had nearly choked Blondie to death and thought much the same thing.

Sam looked at Mason unsure what to think. This boy, and at just eighteen he was still a boy, was remorseful. He needed help and guidance not jail.

Laird Gillebrìde spoke calmly "Laddie I will think on it. Return to the billiard's room. I will call you all back when I have made a decision."

Robbie nodded and solemnly said again "I'm sorry." Then he turned and walked out with sagging shoulders.

Mason, Sam and Gillebrìde heard the sob and the muttered "I'm so stupid, I did such a stupid thing. I deserve whatever they do to me."

When the door closed Gillebrìde asked "So what do you two want to do? Call the police and file assault charges?"

Mason and Sam shared a look and Mason said "Apollo?"

Sam nodded.

Mason turned to Gillebrìde and said "No Sir, we prefer rehabilitation to jail for those three. Hagen and Robbie should be easy. They know what they did was wrong. Bobby will be a tougher nut to crack. But if it is done right they might all turn out to be fine men."

The Laird smiled. He knew he liked Mason and Sam. This was just another example of why. He asked "So what do you have in mind?"

Mason asked that Wallace, Blaze, Winds, Jim and Jules join them and then the group of them discussed options for the next hour. Once the plan was outlined the Laird had the rest brought back in.

When the three lads were standing in front of him Laird Gillebrìde stated "I have given this matter due consideration. The gravity of what occurred must be impressed on these young men. Unfortunately, our country has a serious problem with young drinkers."

Gillebrìde sighed then said "Alcohol related deaths and injuries are too high. Excessive drinking causes so many problems and impairs thinking causing good folk to do things they normally would not. Therefore the following will be the punishment for your lack of judgement and atrocious behavior."

Robbie tensed and he expected the cops at any moment. Hagen blanched and looked at Mason, would he beat the crap oot of him now? Bobby simply stared and thought this is bullshit, it was just a brawl.

Laird Gillebrìde stated "Each of you will attend a six month drinking awareness and anger management program to address your behaviors. You all will also receive education about violence against women. You will do one hundred hours of community service working at hospital and or the morgue with victims and families of drunk drivers and abused women. As part of that community service you will also work with the local police to educate teens about underage drinking and over drinking. When you have completed all of that you will then act as sponsors for other troubled young men for a year."

Taking a deep breath he concluded "It is our hope that this will afford each of you the opportunity to learn from your mistakes, adjust your behaviors and become productive, responsible men in your community."

Robbie's mouth dropped open. He was stunned he was not going to jail. He stammered out "Thank you Laird. You will not regret your decision."

Hagen was just as stunned and his voice was unsteady as he asked "Why not jail?"

Sam looked at Hagen and said "Mason and I prefer restitution and rehabilitation instead of retribution."

Bobby thought this is a load of crap but it is better than jail. He looked at the little brown haired woman and thought at least he could fend off the jokes now telling his friends that she was a cop that was trained. He was not unmanned by just a slip of a girl.

The Laird looked at the lad's fathers and said "Wallace will provide you with the details of the programs on Monday. I expect you to ensure that your boys complete the programs. If they do not I will file assault charges on behalf of Marsaili and Sam. Now if you all will excuse us, we have a wedding to get ready for."


	16. Lazy Day, Warrior, Traditions & Sword

**Lazy Day, Warrior, Traditions & Sword Fight**

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Blue Room**_

The guys had taken over the Blue room. Wallace said he had orders from Ailis that none of them were to lift a finger to help with the wedding preparations other than getting themselves ready. Everything else was covered. So they all gathered in the Blue room and lounged around for the rest of the afternoon.

Blaze and Winds were currently playing a game of chess. Jim and Mason were discussing what Mason could expect during Marsaili's pregnancy. Sam was sprawled out on the large soft sofa, sound asleep. Every so often one of the guys glanced over at him with concern.

Jules had checked in on Sam earlier when she brought him another dose of pain meds. Jim noted that she brought both options and Sam had opted for the narcotic ones. That was the reason Sam was sleeping now. The meds had knocked him out.

Blaze leaned back after playing the checkmate move and smiled "Wanna go again?"

Winds shook his head "Nah, getting beat five times in a row is no fun."

Mason grinned "You know the only one of us that could ever beat Blaze routinely is Blondie."

Winds grinned "I keep trying though. And Blondie was taught by the General."

Blaze nodded "Had me some pretty tough games with the General. I'm usually on the losing end playing with him. It's where I learned the strategy I used in this game with you Winds."

Jim stood and stretched then headed for the sofa. He stopped and stared down at Sam. It was good he was sleeping. It was the best thing for him right now. Sam needed the rest. Jim looked at the guys and said "I was surprised when he took the narcotic meds."

Mason slouched down getting comfortable in the big, soft, blue chair and kicked his bare feet up on the ottoman "He's finally learning to take better care of himself. Jules has a good effect on him."

"About damned time" Blaze stated as he looked with affection at the man he considered one of his sons.

Blaze thought that Blondie had come a long way from the cocky young soldier that waltzed into their unit eleven years ago with a smile that was brighter than the sun. There was a part of his heart that would always be reserved just for Blondie. It had bled and cried for all the things Blondie had endured. But now it simply rejoiced. Blaze was so happy that Blondie had made it to great and had Jules in his life.

Winds grinned "Ya know I bet soon Blondie will have kids too. Wonder what that will do to him?"

Mason sighed "I hope it will mean he takes fewer risks."

Jim snorted as he headed to one of the comfortable chairs and plopped down "Don't hold your breath on that one Mason. We all know who Sam is at the core. Personally, I wouldn't want him to change too much. The world is a better place with him in it."

Blaze shifted and sighed "Fewer risks would keep him here longer. It would do my heart good to see him take fewer risks." Then he asked "Mason how is everything we discussed shaping up?"

A huge grin spread across Mason's face "Shaping up just fine. I spoke with Lady Ailis and she is arranging things here. Mike is on board. The General took care of his part too."

Sam grinned inwardly at the thought of kids with Jules then wondered just what the heck they were talking about. He had woken up but stayed in stealth mode when he heard them talking about him. It wasn't nice to eavesdrop but then again it wasn't nice to talk about someone behind their back. So Sam justified they were even. He waited a few more moments to see if they would say more. But the room became quiet.

He shifted on the sofa and stifled a groan. Damn his stomach still hurt and so did his fists. Slugging someone in the face bare fisted tended to hurt later. The throbbing in his broken arm was not too bad. Sam was glad he opted for the narcotic meds. He had been rewarded with a smile and kiss from Jules and the sleep had done him good too.

Sam wondered how long he had been asleep but was not worried that he was late. The guys would have woken him up if it was time to get ready. Sam yawned to let the guys know he was waking then he opened his eyes.

Slowly sitting up Sam looked around and found that all of the guys were wearing only t-shirts and shorts. He saw a rolling wardrobe off in one corner that held all of their kilts, shirts and jackets for the wedding and a pile of jeans and their other casual attire for the closing ceremony. Sam asked lazily "So we are dressing in here?"

Mason grinned seeing Blondie awake "Yeah, Ailis made this the groomsmen room seeing that you were napping here. You want to shower before we get dressed for the closing ceremony?"

Sam shook his head "Jules helped me shower before we came down for lunch."

Jim asked "Pain level?"

Sam rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck "Bout a three. I'm good for now."

Jim said "It's close to time for another dose. How about you eat something and you take the OTC meds this time. Stay ahead of the pain."

Sam was about to say no but he saw Blaze looking at him askance. He capitulated "Fine."

Blaze grinned "That's a good kid."

Mason rose and said "I'll be back with something for us all to snack on. Anyone want anything in particular?"

Sam said "Iced coffee would be nice."

Winds stood "I'll give you a hand Mason."

Standing and wandering to the window Sam looked out and commented "The area they are setting up for the wedding looks huge."

Blaze turned to look out "Yeah, it's open to all the clan. You up to walking in that parade for all the winners of the game events?"

Carefully sitting down Sam nodded "Yeah, I'll be good."

Jim looked at Sam and said "Don't overdo and you should limit your alcohol consumption tonight."

Nodding Sam grinned and said "I'll drink ginger ale like Marsaili." Then he chuckled and said "That secret was as badly kept as Jules and me dating. I can't wait to see Mason with his own kid, especially after seeing him with Lachlann."

"That boy sure looks a lot like Mason. If I didn't know better I'd think Lachlann was Mason's son" Blaze remarked.

Jim smiled "He sure is good with kids." Then he turned to Sam and said "You and Jules ever plan on having kids?"

Sam shrugged "I'd like too but we have not talked about it. It will be up to Jules. I wouldn't want her to sacrifice her career if she didn't want kids."

Blaze asked "Why have you not talked about that yet? Seems like something pretty important."

Sam shifted his head to gaze at the ceiling for a moment then he dropped it to Blaze and said "I'm a coward. I want kids _real_ bad. But I want Jules more. I'm afraid she might not want kids and if she doesn't …." The thought he did not voice was that she would not marry him knowing that she would not want to lock him into a childless marriage if she didn't want kids and he did.

He started again and spoke his other thought aloud "Jules chose the job over me once before. I know that still bothers her. If I tell her I want kids and she doesn't. Well … she might have kids just because I want them. I don't want to do that to Jules. So for now it is a subject I steer clear from."

Blaze nodded "I understand. You want some help? Maybe Heather or Marsaili could ask her and you would then know."

Sam shook his head "No. Jules and I will eventually talk about it. Maybe after we are married."

Letting the subject drop Blaze asked "You want to play a game of chess?"

Rising and walking over to sit where Winds had been Sam answered "Sure. Ready to get beaten."

Chuckling Blaze said "I've had practice lately with the General. I'll give you a real run for your money now."

Sam laughed as he sat "Bring it on old man."

Jim grinned seeing Sam so happy and relaxed. Winds' idea was a good one. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Sam and Jules would create some beautiful children if they ever had any. He could understand why Sam avoided the subject. Jim wanted to ask Heather to intervene but he would respect the personal boundary Sam set. But then again … Sam did mess with him and Heather.

Sam got him to tell him that Heather was the one knowing full well Heather was right behind him. That had worked out great though. If Jules did not want kids, that would hurt Sam. Jim did not want to be the one to hurt him. So he would butt out.

Mason and Winds returned a short time later. The five of them had a good time joking around and eating and listening to hard rock. It was a rare lazy afternoon that each and every one of them appreciated after so many years of being friends.

Jim made sure Sam took his meds after eating something, especially since dinner would be later in the evening after the wedding. Jules popped in just before it was time to get ready for the closing ceremony to see if Sam needed a hand dressing. She left when the guys said they would help in whatever way Sam needed.

As they were dressing in casual attire for the closing ceremony the Laird and Marsaili's father entered. All the guys could see why Marsaili's father allowed the chieftainship to pass to Wallace. He was frail and wan. He suffered from severe asthma like Tamhas had. It was nice to see though that Wallace was hale and hearty and did not inherit the debilitating asthma of his father.

They drew Mason and Sam to the side and spoke with them for several minutes. Blaze watched Mason's body language and it became taut as he looked to Blondie. Blondie shrugged and smiled before responding but Blaze could not hear what was being discussed. His interest was piqued but he waited patiently.

After the Laird and Marsaili's father left, Winds asked "What was that about?"

Mason absently rubbed his wrist and said "The Laird wanted to know if I'd be willing to go along with two very old customs today."

Blaze asked "What customs?"

Mason looked at Blaze and answered "You'll see."

Sam shook his head "You sure you want to do that?"

Mason sighed "Marsaili agreed so I guess I'm okay with it. Are you sure you are up to doing it? I could always have the Laird find someone else do it if you aren't up to it Blondie."

"I'm best man and they said it was part of that role. I'm game for it. I'm up for it if you really want to go ahead with it" Sam stated.

Sam thought it was a good thing it was his right hand that was impaired. His left was fully functional. The first part of what they wanted him to do actually sounded fun. The second part he was not looking forward too. But he would do it if Mason and Marsaili wanted him to do it.

Mason nodded "Marsaili wants to please her grandfather. I can't say no to her. The first part will be fun."

Winds, Jim and Blaze gave them both an assessing glare and Blaze said "Spill it!"

Sam winked at Mason and said "Should we leave them in the dark?"

Mason made an attempt at agreeing but at the steady glares he laughed and said "Not if I want to make it to my wedding alive." Mason then explained what they were going to do.

Blaze shook his head "Mason are you daft? I mean having Blondie wield a sword, one handed, in mock battle with Wallace is asking for trouble. Just saying … Blondie plus sword plus battle … need I say more?"

Sam grinned and chuckled "Oh ye of little faith. My left hand is just fine."

Winds sat down chuckling as he said "Someone better tell Jules it is make believe before she takes Wallace out."

Jim sighed "I'll make sure I have my Sam pack with me with plenty of compression bandages."

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down. He was actually looking forward to that part. The last time he had played sword fight had been when he was eight and Scott gave him a set of plastic pirate swords for his birthday. That day, in his imagination, his tree house became a pirate ship and he and Scott set sail for uncharted waters. They attacked Jeff and Adam who played the English Navy sent to capture the pirates. That had been a great day.

But Winds was right Jules would freak if she didn't know it was part of an old custom of stealing the bride. Sam said "I'll tell Jules so she doesn't hurt Wallace."

The guys finished getting ready and then headed out to join the rest of the family for the closing ceremony.

After the ceremony they would return to the blue room and change for the wedding. Once they were changed Mason and Sam would be off to steal Marsaili. The mock sword battle between Wallace and Blondie would take place on the front lawn in full view of everyone as Mason carried Marsaili off to the blessing stone.

Marsaili's father would then escort Marsaili from the blessing stone to the wedding altar. It was a bit of a mix of traditions but it was all in fun and to please Marsaili's grandparents and entertain the guests. Plus it would give Marsaili and Mason good memories.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Gathering Meadow**_

The entire clan turned out for the closing ceremony. It was full of bag pipes playing merry tunes with drums beating out rhythms that brought out Scottish pride. Clan coat of arms were paraded along with all the winners of the events.

Laird Gillebrìde took the podium after the parade and gave a rousing speech full of thanks to all those that helped organize the gathering. He then proceeded to call out the winners of each event. The winners came to the podium and were given a small commemorative coin by Lady Ailis.

Sam was flipping his coin for the hill race between his fingers on his left hand as the Laird continued to award others. He was thinking about Jules' reaction to the mock sword battle he was to have with Wallace. She was none too pleased and of the same mindset as Blaze. He finally got her to see he was okay to do it. He and Wallace had talked briefly and Sam assured her that Wallace was well aware of his limitations at the moment and would take it easy on him.

Jules was finally on-board after she had talked to Wallace herself. Sam grinned thinking about the look Wallace gave him. He was sure that Jules put the fear of god in Wallace. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his name again from the Laird.

Sam looked up confused. Jules laid a hand on Sam's arm and said "The Laird asked you to join up on the podium again."

He had no idea what was going on. Sam put the coin in his pocket and made his way to the podium and as he did the people he passed patted his arms, shoulders or back. He was a bit freaked out by what was going on. He got to the stairs and looked up at the Laird and Lady Ailis.

Lady Ailis motioned for him to come up. Sam climbed the stairs. When he reached the top Lady Ailis linked her arm with his and walked him over to the Laird and turned him so he was facing the clan gathered below. It was a sea of tartan with hundreds of people gathered. It was a bit unnerving for Sam because he had no clue what was going on.

Laird Gillebrìde spoke loud and clear "Before you stands Samuel William Braddock a true highland warrior. By now you have all heard of his deeds last evening in which he defended my granddaughter. When I look upon this young man I am reminded of a quote from the great Greek philosopher, Heraclitus. Out of every one hundred men, ten should not even be there, eighty are just targets, nine are the real fighters and we are lucky to have them for they make the battle. Ah, but the one, one is the warrior and he will bring the others back."

Gillebrìde picked up a sword in a scabbard and turned to Sam. His voice was strong as he stated "As Chief of Clan Mac'IlleMhìcheil, I present you with the highland warrior's sword. Warriors are not always the fastest or the strongest men. Strength and speed can be developed through training. Warriors are those who choose to stand between their enemy and all that he loves and holds sacred. Warriors are protectors of family and those in need. Warriors are guardians of the ways of honor and courage. Warriors do not put their own desires above what is right."

Placing the sword in Sam's hands Laird Gillebrìde concluded "Samuel William Braddock, through your deeds and your words you have proven that you are a true highland warrior. May God bless you and keep you safe as you protect others."

Sam swallowed hard. He was moved by the words. He didn't know what to say. Lady Ailis came to his rescue again as she lightly kissed his cheek, smiled gracefully and whispered only to him "No words are needed from you at this time. You have our eternal gratitude for what you did." Then she smiled broadly and said loudly "I think you will be needing this sword to help Mason steal his bride."

A roar of applause, whistles and drums beating engulfed the gathering meadow. Lady Ailis lead him to the stairs. As he descended Mason, Blaze, Winds and Jim surrounded him and protected him from the swarm of well-wisher. Sam barely heard the Laird give the final closing blessing and announcement that the wedding would begin in an hour and a half and urged those gathered to go to the refreshment tables until the wedding began.

His brothers shepherded him through the crowd making sure that no one in their excitement crushed him in a hug or gripped his right arm. They quickly made their way through the throng and into the house and up to the blue room.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Bridal Suite of Rooms**_

Jules came in to see Nan. They had talked earlier in the afternoon. Jules really liked all of Mason's sisters. Nan was a make-up artist for a Canadian film company and they had discussed covering Sam's bruises so they did not show up in Mason's and Marsaili's wedding photos.

Smiling Jules recalled Sam's reaction to her suggestion that he allow Nan to cover his bruises. Sam looked like a little boy told that he had to go fishing with the girls. Sam actually pouted and declared he was not going to wear make up. That is until Jules played her ace card and said Marsaili would appreciate it if he would do it just for her. Sam reluctantly agreed but he was not happy about it.

Nan looked up and saw Jules. She was gorgeous tonight. Jules wore a satin blue floor length gown that hugged her shapely form in all the right places. Nan smiled when she saw that the Ferguson tartan was pinned over her shoulder. Nan thought that Sam and Jules made a stunning couple.

She gathered up a few make-up items and then Nan asked "Is Sam ready for me?"

Jules lightly giggled "Ready? No. Sam will never be ready for this. But yes he will submit to 'losing his manliness' as he said to please Marsaili."

Nan giggled too "I promise it will look natural and no one will notice a thing. It's not like I'm gonna put rouge and eyeliner on him. Just a little cover so the bruises are not so noticeable. I can tell him all about my latest clients. I got to make up David Paetkau, Sergio Di Zio, Michael Cram and Hugh Dillon for a promotional photo shoot for that new cop show they are on. Those are some manly men. So if they can wear makeup for photos so can Sam. You know I think Sam looks a lot like David. They have the same bright smile."

Jules shrugged her shoulders and said "I haven't seen the show. I don't normally watch TV. Sam might know what you are talking about though."

Then Jules looked at Marsaili. She was absolutely splendid. Marsaili choose a traditional white gown with delicate lace arms. The lace, Jules remembered from Ailis, was handmade by a local woman and was crafted with small heather flower shapes throughout it. The dress had a short train. Given they were marrying outside it would have been too difficult to have a long train. Marsaili wore a sash of her family tartan. Jules wondered if after the ceremony the sash would change to Mason's tartan.

Marsaili's hair was upswept in an elaborate braid. The braid was dotted with heather. Marsaili's small heart-shaped face was radiant.

Jules was so happy for Marsaili and Mason. She was so tiny and he was so big but their hearts were equal size. Jules recalled Sam telling her that it was Marsaili that had saved Ben's duck and fixed it for him. That is when Mason and Marsaili met for the first time. Marsaili's random act of kindness was never forgotten by Mason.

To hear Marsaili tell of their first meeting she said she was in awe that a man of Mason's size was so tender and gentle with his buddy. Marsaili laughed when she told Jules that she was scared at first when Mason enveloped her in a hug. But she got the true measure of Mason when he spoke so softly and caringly to Sam as he put the duck in Sam's hand.

Jules noticed that the full length mirror was covered and asked Nan "Why is the mirror covered?"

Nan answered "It is bad luck for the bride to look in the mirror wearing her complete outfit. An old belief says that part of yourself goes into the reflection. So the bride does not look upon herself because she would not be giving all of herself to her new husband."

"That is beautiful. Is there a meaning for the heather and the ring she is already wearing?" Jules asked wanting to know more about Scottish wedding traditions and that beautiful ring. She had seen the ring before today. It was two hands holding a heart that was adorned with a crown.

Cala stepped over and said "Heather is believed to bring good luck, solitude and protection to the bridal couple. Marsaili also has heather in her bouquet for that reason."

Mason's sister Em offered the explanation for the ring already on Marsaili's left hand. "Marsaili is wearing the Claddagh ring on her left hand with the heart facing outward. Worn like that it implies Marsaili is engaged. Today at the ceremony Mason will remove it and put it back on her left hand with the heart facing inward to show that she is now married. Mason's wedding ring is also a Claddagh ring and Marsaili will place it on his ring finger in the same manner when they exchange rings."

Jules smiled. She loved all the unique traditions and customs. Scottish history was rich and beautiful. Much like the people she had met here.

She was going to be sad when she and Sam had to leave tomorrow night. Jules wished that they could spend time in that cottage she dreamed about last night. It would be so nice, just the two of them, together in the wilds of Scotland without a care in the world. But alas they had to return to Canada and to work. Well at least Jules had to return to work, Sam would be off several weeks before they would let him come back on light duty.

Jules sighed and said "Let's go make Sam pretty."

Nan, Cala and Em laughed as Jules and Nan headed out.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Front Lawn**_

Sam and Mason had raced up the stairs. Well raced is not quite the right word for Sam. He had lumbered up the stairs unable to keep pace with Mason. Sam only got half way before Mason started descending the stairs with petite Marsaili in his arms and a grin a mile wide on his face.

They had changed into their Prince Charlie kilts and Blaze had helped Sam with everything he could not do one handed, including attaching the sword he had been presented. Four of them wearing Mason's tartan and Sam outfitted in the Ferguson tartan he wore for the handfasting. The five of them were a sight to behold. Even Winds admitted wearing a kilt was not so bad as he admired his image in the full length mirror as they had gotten dressed.

Sam had held the broach with the Ferguson motto in his hand for several minutes before Blaze attached his fly tartan with it. The motto was so fitting for him. His life was most definitely sweeter after difficulties.

Wallace had knocked at the door and told them that Marsaili was ready. Blaze, Winds and Jim had joined all the family on the front lawn while Sam and Mason headed for Marsaili.

Sam and Mason burst through the front door and were confronted by Wallace.

Wallace was a beautiful specimen of manly vigor decked out in the Mac'IlleMhìcheil red and black tartan with his sword drawn. He challenged them "Put my sister down. Ye be no stealing her."

Mason glanced at Sam and said "You're on brother."

Sam withdrew the sword and moved forward with a lopsided grin on his face. "Ye be no stopping us" Sam called back in a fake Scottish accent that had half the people chuckling.

Wallace lunged forward. Sam parried. The blades clanged as the two made a somewhat realistic show of fighting. Wallace moved forward backing Sam towards the low wall. Jules cringed hoping not to see a repeat of Sam falling over a low wall like he did in the airport. At the last second Sam spun and lunged for Wallace now on the offensive.

Sam's arm was getting tired and his stomach muscles were screaming at him but he was having a good time. His smile was broad as he slashed and hacked at Wallace. All sorts of pirate terms were filling his head but he refrained from saying them. Pirates and Scots were distinctly different.

Mason watched a moment with everyone else then sprinted off with Marsaili. He could see Blondie was having a good time. He hoped that Wallace remembered to go easy.

Jim grimaced as one lunge came a little too close for his comfort. He shifted his Sam pack on his back. Jim was not kidding when he said he would have it ready and it would contain several compression bandages. Those blades were real and they were sharp. Although the smile on Sam's face made him look like a kid playing pirates. It was damned good to see.

Blaze watched and saw the zeal with which Blondie was moving. It was highly likely Blondie would pay the price later with sore muscles but he could not begrudge him the fun. The sound of the swords hitting harder and harder though worried him. Both Blondie and Wallace were getting too into it. Blaze wondered if he should put a stop to it before one of them was injured.

Wynfreda sidled up next to Winds and looked him up and down then said "You look good in a kilt."

Winds tore his gaze from Blondie and looked at Wynfreda "You are looking beautiful tonight to Wynfreda. Save a dance for me?"

Blushing Wynfreda nodded. She thought if only Winds was younger she would go for him. He was a kind and generous man who cared deeply for those he was close to. She liked that he had a real sense of duty and knew what he wanted to do in life and what he did was noble. But she was only twenty and he had to be pushing forty, although she really didn't know how old he was. But she could enjoy tonight and have some fun with him.

She linked her arm with Winds and said "So who's gonna win? Sam or Wallace?"

Winds looked back at the two fighting with swords and grinned. "My money is always on Blondie."

Another five minutes of sword play and Sam and Wallace called it quits. The fight was declared a tie but in Winds' mind Blondie won because he was fighting at a disadvantage. And there was the fact that Mason got away with Marsaili, even though that was a given.

Sam sheathed his sword and then shook left hands with Wallace. They exchanged mutual compliments then Sam turned to find Jules at his side.

He gave her a cocky smile. "See no injuries" Sam crowed.

Jules laughed and said "We'll see what your stomach muscles think of that comment in the morning."

Then she went on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was a quick kiss given all those around them. Sam offered his left arm to her and she linked her arm in his and they began the stroll to the gathering meadow where the wedding would take place.

* * *

 _ **AN:** __Hope you enjoyed the twist that Sam did something with the potential to be very dangerous, had fun and came out unharmed._

 _Next chapter is the wedding and Sam and Jules will find out about that surprise thank you the guys have been planning._

 _For those wanting a visual of my inspirations for the clothing (remove spaces and use a **.** instead of the word **dot** ):_

 _ **\- Prince Charlie kilt and fly tartan** : __www **dot** scotweb **dot** co **dot** uk/products/classic-prince-charlie-kilt-outfit-with-luxury-clan-accessories _

_**\- Marsaili's wedding dress** :_ _hillweddingdress_ _**dot** __com/img/wedding-dress-mermaid-style-with-long-sleeves-4_ _**dot** __jpg  
_

 _ **\- Jules dress** : __i00_ _**dot** __i_ _**dot** __aliimg_ _**dot** __com/wsphoto/v0/636444054/Posh-Amazing-form-fitting-jersey-gown-front-slit-2013-prom-dresses_ _**dot** __jpg_

 _ **\- Sam's Tartan (Old Ferguson tartan)** : __www_ _**dot** __tartanregister_ _**dot** __gov_ _**dot** __uk/tartanLargeImage_ _**dot** __aspx?ref=1160_

 ** _\- Ferguson Clan Crest/Broach:_** _www_ _**dot** __scotclans_ _**dot** __com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/fergusson_ _**dot** __gif_


	17. Peadar's Wee Lass, Wedding & Surprise

**Peadar's Wee Lass, Wedding & Surprise **

* * *

_**Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Blessing Stone**_

Sam and Jules headed to the gathering meadow with all the other family but then they separated with Jules heading to the area set up for the wedding ceremony and Sam heading to the blessing stone where the wedding party was gathering. Jules was stunning in her gown Sam thought as he watched Jules walk away with Mason's sisters Nan and Em.

Cala stopped and watched Sam. She could tell that he was so in love with Jules. His mouth was slightly agape as he watched her walk away. She came up to him and said "When are you two tying the knot?"

Pulled from his gawking and the lustful thoughts that had started to enter his head Sam looked a little guilty like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he looked at Cala. His voice was a little hoarse as he said "We haven't set a date yet. Not quite ready to be on separate teams."

Cala nodded "Why do you two have to be on different teams when you marry? I mean what's the difference than dating?"

Sam shrugged. He really didn't see a difference himself but he answered "It's one of the stipulations. The brass thinks there is a difference of some sort. They're wrong of course but …"

Cala smile "But you will abide by the rules now."

Sam grinned "Yeah, we've had enough of sneaking around. Feels better not lying by omission. I'm ready to lead a team anyways and when there is an opening I'll get first crack at it. Least that is what Ed and the Boss say."

Cala looked at Marsaili and said "Time for Mason to be heading to the altar so Marsaili can remove the sheet that is hiding her wedding dress."

Sam nodded and headed over to Mason. He tapped him on the shoulder and said "Time to go wait for your bride at the altar."

Mason sighed looking down at Marsaili. He had been surprised to find her wrapped up in a sheet that covered everything except her face when he stole her from her room. He guessed that was so her wedding gown reveal would take place as she walked down the aisle with her father. He wanted to kiss her right now but knew he had to wait.

He bowed to Marsaili and said "I will be waiting for you at the altar my àlainn bòcan." (my lovely sprite)

Marsaili smiled sweetly and curtsied "I'll be there soon mo Goireas laoch." (my highland warrior)

Mason turned to Blondie and said "I see you are unscathed. Did you have fun?"

Sam grinned "Yeah that was fun. Who knows I might take a few fencing classes when I get home."

Jim shook his head and handed his Sam pack to Mason "You are bound and determined to make my life hell aren't you Sam. Mason would you give this to Heather for me please. Need to keep this thing close."

Mason, Winds and Blaze chuckled. Mason took the Sam pack and headed for the wedding area.

He stole one last glance at Marsaili as he headed away. Mason wondered what he had done to be blessed with such a wonderful woman. Before he bumped in Marsaili in that corridor on the way to the General's office he had resigned himself to being a bachelor. Now he was getting married and he had a child on the way. Life could not get better than this.

Marsaili's four sisters unwrapped her from the sheet and readjusted her dress. Her eldest sister, Lissa handed Marsaili her bouquet of red roses and rare white heather while her second sister Isobel fixed a small fly-away piece of hair. When Aimil and Deidre were done fussing with Marsaili's dress and making everything perfect all four sisters stepped back to look at their baby sister.

Peadar Mac'IlleMhìcheil, Marsaili's father, sighed looking at his youngest lass. His lovely wee lass was pretty as a picture. Some days he had feared he would not live long enough to see his last daughter married. Peadar was so impressed with the man she chose. He knew that Mason would protect his little wee lass. That her gentle heart would be well-tended and she would be loved forever more by a strong and capable man.

He took a puff of his inhaler and looked a moment more. Beautiful! Peadar then kissed Marsaili's cheek and asked "Are ye ready to go my lovely wee lass?"

Marsaili looked up into the adoring eyes of her father and smiled "Yes daddy."

It warmed his heart to hear his wee lass call him daddy once more. Peadar looked to the others and said "Shall we go?"

The wedding party paired up and headed towards the wedding area.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Wedding Area**_

Mason stood tall at the altar waiting for his bride to make her appearance. Inside he was quaking, not with fear but with excitement and anticipation. A smile spread across his face as he saw the first of the processional turn the corner that shielded view of those approaching. He would have to wait a few more moments to see his bride.

The first two to approach to the sounds of bagpipes were the best man and maiden of honor. Blondie was escorting Marsaili's eldest sister Lissa MacLeod. They made their way slowly up the long aisle.

When Sam joined Mason he lightly patted Mason's arm and said softly "It is worth the wait to see her."

Next up the aisle was Blaze escorting Isobel Grant, Marsaili's second sister. They were followed by Winds and Aimil Sinclair, the next older sister. Jim had Deidre Morgan, Marsaili's sister that was only thirteen months older than her, on his arm. The last groomsman and bridesmaid to walk up the aisle were Marsaili's brother Wallace and Mason's sister Cala.

"Ahs" were heard from many as they saw the cutest little boy start down the aisle. It was Lachlann as the ring bearer and he was dressed in a Prince Charlie kilt in the Srònaich'O' Naoimhín tartan. He tried to catch up with his mom. When Lachlann reached the front his Grandma Bea scooped him up and sat him on her knee where he would stay for the rest of the ceremony. Lachlann happily snuggled close to his grandma and closed his eyes. It was way past his normal bedtime.

Next up the aisle was little five year old Wynona as the flower girl. She was happily sprinkling red rose petals and sprigs of white heather as she walked. Jules looked at the little girl as she passed by. She saw that Wynona was making a beeline for Sam and Liisa gently redirected her to go sit with Ailis.

Jules thought that Sam was a magnet for females of all ages, but especially little girls. He was like a real life Prince Charming and little girls seemed to know it intuitively. At least Allie and Wynona did. Jules wondered what Sam would be like as a father to a little girl. Scratch that, she knew exactly how he would be. Great! And he would be wrapped around his daughter's little finger from the moment she was born.

Her hand went to her stomach as a sense of longing hit Jules. She wanted kids but wasn't sure if she would be a good mother and if she could continue with SRU if she did have kids. Did Sam want kids? She was afraid to have that talk just yet. Things were good right now. She didn't want to throw a wrench in things so she was avoiding that particular conversation with Sam.

Jules stood with the rest of those gathered as the bagpipes changed their tune signaling that Marsaili was heading down the aisle.

Mason stared at his lovely sprite. She was as beautiful as the fairies. Marsaili floated down the aisle towards him. He only had eyes for her. He was surely blessed.

Marsaili only had eyes for Mason. Her highland warrior was waiting for her at the altar. She always saw beyond the scars on his face. For her they did not exist. All she saw were his rich chocolate brown eyes and they showed what was in his heart. Mason's heart was the biggest, gentlest and most loving one she had ever come across. She was finally going to be Mrs. Srònaich'O' Naoimhín and that made her so very happy.

Marsaili and Peadar ascended the dais to the altar and stopped just before Mason. They had constructed the raised dais so that everyone would be able to witness the wedding.

Peadar kissed Marsaili on the cheek and then placed her right hand in Mason's right hand. He looked Mason directly in the eyes. He smiled when he read the love in Mason's eyes for his wee lass. Peadar stepped back, descended the stairs and joined his wife Muriel who was sitting next to Laird Gillebrìde and Lady Ailis. All three were beaming as they looked upon the couple at the altar.

This was going to be a joining of two families that were much alike. Both families embraced the Scottish traditions and culture. Both families were loving and demonstrative in that love. Both families fiercely protected those they loved but were gentle and caring. It was a very good match.

The minister began the ceremony with a Celtic wedding prayer "Dear Lord, help this couple to remember when they first met and the strong love that grew between them. May they incorporate that love into practical things so that nothing can divide them. We ask for words both kind and loving and hearts that are always ready to ask forgiveness as well as willing to forgive. Dear Lord, we put their marriage into your hands."

He continued with various verses and a speech on the sanctity of marriage. Then he asked them to speak their wedding pledges.

Mason's voice was strong and clear but filled with emotion as he turned to Marsaili and spoke his pledge.

"You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat and the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care and to tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals."

Marsaili's voice shook with deep emotion and happy tears welled in her eyes as she spoke her pledge to Mason.

"You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
I pledge to you to be your best friend, your faithful partner and that you are my one true love.  
I pledge to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through the good times and bad.  
I pledge to forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together.  
This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals."

The minister then asked for the rings. Mason removed Marsaili's Claddagh ring. Sam stepped down to a sleeping Lachlann and removed Mason's Claddagh ring from the little pillow it was tied to and handed it to Marsaili after he ascended the dais again. Marsaili in turn handed it to the minister. The minister said a blessing over the rings and then handed them to Mason and Marsaili.

Mason smiled as he slipped the Claddagh ring on Marsaili's left ring finger with the heart facing inward and stated "With this ring, I, Murchadh-Ailpein Srònaich'O' Naoimhín, take thee as my wife from now 'til death do us part."

Marsaili beamed as she slipped on Mason's ring and stated "With this ring I, Marsaili Mac'IlleMhìcheil, take thee as my husband from now 'til death do us part."

The guests were expecting the minister to pronounce them husband and wife. But instead he stepped back as Peadar Mac'IlleMhìcheil and Benneit Srònaich'O' Naoimhín stood up and ascended the raised dais where the wedding altar was located. Peadar, Benneit and Sam all reached down and removed the Sgian Dubhs that were tucked into the top of their left stocking.

Peadar went to Marsaili and using the Sgian Dubh cut a length of Mac'IlleMhìcheil tartan from her sash. He tucked the Sgian Dubh back into place and stood waiting.

Benneit stepped to Mason and using the Sgian Dubh cut a length of Srònaich'O' Naoimhín tartan from Mason's fly tartan. He tucked the Sgian Dubh back into place and turned to Peadar. The two men knotted the pieces of tartan together then handed the length of tartan to Sam. They both turned and descended the dais and resumed their seats.

Sam felt the light weight of the extremely sharp Sgian Dubh in his left hand as he held the tartan in his right. This was the part he was not looking forward to. But he would do it because Mason had asked him to do it and as best man it fell to him to do it. He looked at Marsaili first then Mason silently asking again if they really wanted to do this part of the ceremony. He got two nods as each held out their right hands to him.

Taking a quick breath Sam made a small cut on the inside of Mason's wrist then repeated the cut on Marsaili's wrist. As he replaced the Sgian Dubh in his stocking, Mason and Marsaili clasped their hands to each other's right arms so the cuts were aligned and their blood mingled.

Sam then took the knotted combined tartan and quickly tied their hands together. He received a smile of thanks from both Mason and Marsaili. Then he stepped back to his place beside Mason.

Mason then said with emotion "Tha sibh fuil m 'fhuil agus cnàimh mo chnàimh. Bheir mi sibh mo chuirp, gu bheil sinn a dh'fhaodadh a bhith dà aon. Bheir mi sibh mo spiorad, 'til ar beatha ni a dheanamh."

Marsaili repeated the same in English "Ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done."

The minister stepped forward again and smiled. He asked Mason and Marsaili to clasp their left hands together also.

Then the minister spoke the final blessing loud and clear "These are the hands of your best friend. They are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will love you and cherish you through the years and will comfort you with the slightest touch. These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children and help you hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for you and still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch. May these hands continue to build a loving relationship that lasts a lifetime."

Then the minister declared "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He never got out 'you may kiss the bride' because Mason pulled Marsaili to him and kissed her lovingly.

Cheers erupted. Bagpipes began to play the recessional tune. But Mason continued to kiss Marsaili.

Sam chuckled as he tapped Mason on the shoulder "Mason, time to go buddy. There'll be time for that later."

Mason reluctantly parted his lips from Marsaili's. They turned as one to the gathered crowd with bright smiles. Then they started down the dais and down the aisle. The guests tossed heather blossoms as the newly married couple passed. The air was filled with the fresh woody and mossy fragrance of heather.

Once the wedding procession exited, the immediate families of both began down the aisle followed by close friends and then the rest in attendance. They all headed for the large sideless tents that had been set up for the reception buffet and dancing.

* * *

 _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Reception Tents**_

Seven behemoth tents were set up for the reception. Four tents were set up with tables and chairs; several tables were set especially for the bridal party and their spouses or significant others. Two tents were set up with rows of tables filled with food and four bars that were manned by three bartenders each. The last tent contained a DJ area and a huge dance floor.

Mason and Marsaili sat at a table with Sam, Jules, Blaze, Winds, Jim, Heather, Cala, Wallace and Wynfreda. Mason's and Marsaili's parents shared one table and were engaged in conversation. The rest of the family members were at various tables. Mason's sister Nan and her husband had chosen to take all the little kids, including Lachlann, back to the cottage after the kids ate as it was too late for them to be out and about and they were either asleep or falling asleep.

There was a festive party atmosphere as music and laughter filled the night air. Mason and Marsaili announced to everyone that they were expecting a child. Ailis, Bea, and Muriel were so pleased to hear Marsaili was expecting. Peadar gave Mason a hard stern look but then his face split into an ear to ear smile as he shook Mason's hand and congratulated them.

Wedding toasts and congratulations were offered by many as the Mac'IlleMhìcheil Whisky and Heather Ale flowed. As he promised Sam stuck with ginger ale like Marsaili. Jules had nursed one mug Heather Ale for over an hour, wanting to try the unique beverage and then switched to ginger ale too.

Sam gave the obligatory best man speech and told a warm but embarrassing story about Mason but its real purpose was to show Mason's true character and big heart. Mason promised to embarrass Sunshine just the same when he got married. Sam had quipped back that perhaps Gorgeous would not be invited if that were the case. Both had laughed knowing that would never happen.

After they all ate, Mason and Marsaili cut the cake with a sword. Then caterers served up the cake to all the guests.

When Mason and Marsaili headed to the tent with the dance floor Jules looked at Sam with hopeful eyes. Sam grinned, took Jules' hand in his and stood up "Wanna dance?"

Jules replied "Thought you'd never ask."

They headed off to the tent along with the rest of them. Sam danced all the slow songs with Jules, mainly just swaying to the music with her; nothing to aggravate his stomach muscles. He smiled and watched as Jules danced the fast songs with all his buddies and some the extended family members and a few local guys. It made him happy to see Jules enjoying herself so much.

Winds was the dancer among all the guys. He was in high demand with all the ladies. Jim and Heather enjoyed dancing together. Blaze danced a few songs with Jules, Heather and Cala. But it was clear he was missing Lizzy.

Mason allowed Peadar to dance the obligatory father/daughter dance with Marsaili but then he monopolized her the rest of the night. Who could blame him? Marsaili was his wife now and he was showing a possessive streak. The guys ribbed him about it but Mason only smiled and Marsaili tucked herself closer to Mason happy to be monopolized by Mason tonight.

As things began to wind down the group was seated at a table together talking softly and just enjoying each other's company. Jules sighed and leaned on Sam's left shoulder.

Sam put his arm around her and squeezed lightly "Penny for your thoughts."

Jules turned and looked at Sam. Her voice was a little melancholy "This has been so nice. I hate that we have to go back tomorrow night; back to the real world. I wish we could just find a little cottage in the wilds of Scotland and just be alone together."

Sam smiled "That sounds good to me too. Too bad we have to get back."

Part of Sam was not looking forward to the flight home. He was three for three on commercial flights for having alcohol dumped on him; and not to mention last night at the bar. He could imagine several scenarios where he would end up doused in alcohol again. His luck seemed to be that bad lately.

Marsaili overheard Jules and Sam and nudged Mason. She whispered "Time to tell them."

Mason grinned and then pounded on the table to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped and looked at Mason. Mason stood up and turned to Sam and Jules.

His smile was bright as he said "Blondie and Jules we have a surprise for you."

Sam and Jules looked at each other and then around the table as the others were all wearing huge grins. Sam looked back to Mason "Surprise? For what?"

Mason explained "Last night we decided that we needed to thank you for what you did. For all you have always done. Winds had the start of an idea and by the time we all got done adding to it, it just seemed perfect."

Jules' voice was soft "What idea?"

Blaze stood and said "I think Winds should tell you, since it was his idea to begin with."

Winds stood and so did Jim. The four men looked at Sam as Winds said "Blondie you have always gone above and beyond to take care of others. We all like the fact that you are starting to take better care of yourself."

Turning to Jules he smiled "We know that is mainly due to Jules. We know she is your Beauty of Life. The one Matt promised you was waiting for you. You two deserve to be happy. You both do so much for others."

Then Winds turned to Mason and said "You do the honors. You are the one that orchestrated it all."

Sam was getting a bit worried "Come on, someone just tell us what is going on."

The guys all laughed and Blaze took charge, as usual, and he said "We have arranged for both of you to have three more weeks of vacation. The General spoke to Commander Holleran and squared it away. Marsaili with the help of Lady Ailis has outfitted a small cottage with all you two will need for three weeks."

Marsaili interjected "It is located in a remote part of the estate and primarily used as a hunting cottage. It is near the loch and can only be reached walking or on an ATV. Grandpa has arranged for you to have use of two ATVs for the duration. All your things were packed during the wedding and moved there already. Wallace will show you two the way there tonight when you are ready to leave the reception."

Jim spoke and said "We also know that you have had your fill of drunks lately and flying commercial might not be too appealing. With your luck Sam, you would probably end up doused in alcohol again. So Mason contacted Mike Galloway."

Mason grinned with his knowledge of Mike, Red Baron to him now. He interrupted Jim and said "Remember that cool jet you rode on once with me, Winds, Mike and Drake?" He did not go into detail that it was when Blondie had no memory of who he was after taking out that terrorist cell when he reactivated to save Ben.

Sam nodded.

Mason continued "Well Mike has arranged for you and Jules to be flown home on that jet. No possibility of you getting alcohol thrown in your face unless you piss off Jules."

That elicited a chuckle for everyone.

Marsaili laid a hand over her stomach and smiled sweetly "That is how we all would like to thank you for everything you have done for all those you care about. It is but a small gesture for all the sacrifices you have made but we all hope that you two enjoy the time to just be together." Her grin turned impish as she said "Think of it as a honeymoon if you will, you did get handfasted here."

Sam and Jules looked at each other wide eyed and speechless. Neither could believe what they had done for them. Sam and Jules were utterly surprised at their generosity and thoughtfulness.

Jules' wish and her dream from last night was coming true. She covered her open mouth as no words would form or come forth.

Sam gave them all a WOW smile and found his voice as he managed to say two words "Thank you."

In a chorus Blaze, Winds, Jim, Mason, Marsaili and Heather all said "No, thank you."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hope you all liked the wedding and the surprise for Sam and Jules. One more chapter and this story will be done._


	18. Idyllic Interlude, Flight & You're Back

**Idyllic Interlude, Flight & You're Back **

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later**_ _ **–**_ _ **Mac'IlleMhìcheil Estate – Hunting Cottage**_

Sam woke as the sun started to peek over the horizon. The morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom casting a soft glow. He inhaled deeply the scent of Jules who was still asleep in his arms.

The soft down pillows his head rested on and the soft ticking of the bed beneath him beckoned him to go back to sleep and just luxuriate in their comfort. Sam was at complete peace for the first time in his life. It was a feeling so foreign to him it had scared him a bit at first. But for now, here, in this place, Sam let all his worries, concerns, fear, guilt and every burden he carried on his shoulders to drop away.

What was left was a man that was at peace. A man that smiled easily. A man that laughed with joy at the simplest things. A man that showed the woman he loved just exactly how much he loved her and often.

The past three weeks had been idyllic. They had spent much of the time doing not much of anything, just enjoying being together. They shared good memories of their pasts. They laughed and joked with each other as they did silly things. They took long strolls along the banks of the loch and in the woods. They took a few day trips to various places in Scotland and to see some castles. But mostly they stayed close to the cottage ensconced in their own micro-world allowing the real world to pass them by for once.

They took advantage of the small rowboat moored at the little dock near the cottage often. At first Jules rowed them out to the middle of the loch but midway through their time here Sam's arm was feeling better and he took over that duty. Once they got to the middle of the loch they laid together in the bottom of the boat and gazed at the clouds. The gentle motion of the boat on the small waves rocked them to sleep several time.

Sam's favorite time to row out in the loch was in the middle of the night. They laid together with Jules' head tucked onto his shoulder as they gazed up at the billions of stars that twinkled in the night sky. Sam pointed out the stars that he had named for Jules and each of the people he loved and cared about.

When Jules asked him when he had named the stars he had sighed. In the quiet of the night he shared with her the night he named the stars. A time when he didn't think he would ever see those he loved again and how he had said goodbye to them as he found a star that suited each. Jules had tenderly kissed him when he finished. They made gentle love in the boat under a canopy of stars that night.

Sam grinned as he thought of all the times and places he and Jules made love the last three weeks. They were like friggin rabbits. He wondered if they created a child with as many times as they made love. Sure Jules was on the pill but ….

If she did end up pregnant Sam realized it would simply negate any need for the do you want kids discussion. Perhaps it would be better if it just happened. Jules was exceptional after all. If anyone could get pregnant while on the pill it would be Jules.

Sam let his mind wander thinking of what a wonderful mother Jules would be. He silently vowed that he would do anything in his power to ensure that they worked things out if she wanted to continue working at SRU. Sam would not let having kids take away something that Jules was passionate about. Between them they would work out a solution.

Jules stirred and Sam pulled her closer as he tilted his head to lay a kiss on the top of her head. Making slow languid love to her every morning was becoming a habit he hoped they could maintain once they returned home. But he knew that real life would intrude and that would not be possible as much as he would like it to be.

Blinking her eyes open Jules gazed into the blue eyes she loved with great abandon. This man was imprinted on every nerve ending of her body. When they came together, their bodies' one, Jules could no longer distinguish where her body ended and his began. It was as if the heat of their love making melted their bodies into each other.

Jules' husky sleepy voice said "Morning Soldier."

Sam's body reacted with just Jules' words. He rolled them so he was on top and began slowly kissing Jules from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Sleeping al natural eliminated the necessity of shedding clothes.

Jules' soft moans and mewling let Sam know he was hitting the right spots as his hands, lips and tongue teased Jules; taking her up to the edge and then stopped. Then he repeated the processes over and over eliciting more frantic sounds from Jules.

It was turn-about fair play. The first few days when he was unable to hold himself above her due to his arm Jules had taken charge. He had laid on his back as Jules teased his body to the brink with her hands, lips and tongue only to let him fall back down a little ways. Then she would take him to the brink again over and over and over again.

No matter how much he begged for her to give him his release, Jules only took him so far. It was exquisite torture. When he did not think he could take anymore Jules would finally take him to his release. It was more powerful than he had experienced before. Sam felt as if his body would fly apart with the intensity and length of his releases.

It took him a long while to come down from the heights Jules took him. Jules knew exactly how to stoke his passion and guide him to places he never knew existed. So, it was now his turn to subject Jules to the same sweet torture.

Sam registered Jules' begging, calling his name in that sexy, husky, need filled voice that he adored. But he let her fall back just a little as he moved his lips from her apex to her mouth. He shared the taste of her as his tongue slipped into her mouth and Jules rubbed against him in need and wanting trying to urge him to take her to her release.

Jules hands unfisted from the sheets. One found its way to Sam's back and she raked her nails down his back marking him as hers, a primal need urging her to do so. Jules' other hand slipped between their heated bodies and it closed around the hardened length of Sam. Her hand began moving in practiced strokes with speed and pressure which she knew drove Sam wild.

She wanted him and wanted him now. The light sheen of their sweat slicked bodies allowed her to rub against him. Jules knew how to get what she needed from Sam and the "Juuuullllllleeeeessss" that Sam groaned out and into her mouth made it clear she was about to get what she needed.

Sam couldn't take anymore. What had started out as sweet torture for Jules was quickly turning into sweet torture for him. Jules knew how to turn the tables on him and he loved her all the more because of that. Sam shifted and then drove into her deeply. Jules' "Saaaaaaammmm" in a breathless tone told him that he had given her what she needed.

Jules locked her legs around Sam and squeezed, pulling him into her deeper. She wanted all of him. Jules knew he would give all of him to her.

Sam quickened his pace with each thrust driving deeper. The length of him wanted to touch her soul. Both were lost in a world of sheer joy, passion and love as their fiery bodies consumed each other until there was only one being, one heart and one soul.

They reached their shattering release simultaneously. Sam's body dropped on top of Jules'. Neither was aware of their surroundings, still lost in the world their love created just for them. A world where the two of them were safe and secure. A world where their love and joy was the only emotion. A world in which only Sam and Jules belonged.

Jules was the first to finally come back to earth. Her breathing was labored and inhibited by the heavy weight of Sam's body. With some difficulty Jules shifted and rolled Sam to the side.

She gazed into his blues eyes that were still hazy and consumed with passion. Jules leaned down and began kissing him. She was not sure where she got the strength to do that since her bones felt as limp as noodles.

It took several moments for Sam to realize that Jules was kissing him. How he got on his side he had no clue. Sam began to slowly kiss Jules back as his eyes brought Jules back into focus.

His voice gravelly with emotion Sam said "There's no place I'd rather be."

Jules' voice sultry responded "Copy that."

* * *

 _ **Next Day – Private Jet EnRoute to Toronto**_

Sam finished the sandwich that Jules made for him and leaned back in the comfortable leather chair. The last time he was in this jet he had no clue who he was. Well the last time he was in the jet he was actually sedated and did not remember the flight from Yellow Knife to his parent's home in Ottawa. But he did remember that comfortable bed.

His eyes looked forward at the cockpit door. He had no clue if there was one last time or not because he could not see. But he was glad that it was firmly closed. The pilot was not Mike. In fact, Sam had no idea who the pilot was. He had simply met them at the Inverness airport at the private jet terminal. Mike said that he could be trusted and that meant a lot to Sam. So he had no worries.

Last night they had dinner with the Laird, Lady and Wallace. It was a pleasant evening and he and Jules had expressed their appreciation for the use of the cottage. Lady Ailis was a dear old lady and she told them it was the least they could do.

Before they left this morning Ailis had given them a large packet of pictures, a copy of her genealogy report on his Ferguson ancestry and customs documentation for the sword he had been gifted. Sam tried to return the Ferguson broach but Lady Ailis would not hear of it and insisted that Sam keep it and pass it on to one of his children. Both he and Jules shied away from making any commitments on children and Sam simply stated thank you.

Wallace had driven them to the airport because Wynfreda had taken their rental truck back for them the day after the wedding.

Jim, Heather, Blaze and Winds all stayed one extra day after the wedding so they all send Mason and Marsaili off on their honeymoon in style. Then the four of them had bid them goodbye with a promise not to call them in the next three weeks and headed back to Canada together. Blaze was itching to get home and see Lizzy and his boys. Winds and he had been on missions almost constantly since Sammy had been born and Blaze was looking forward to some family time. Winds was just looking forward to getting back to Ottawa and kicking back. He had no significant plans.

Yesterday, Jim had actually called him. He called to give him the information for the neurologist Sam had promised to visit. Jim had not lost any time on seeking out an expert in the field of multiple head injuries and making him an appointment. Sam wasn't sure he needed to go but to placate everyone he would go. It was scheduled for five days from now on his next day off.

Jules stood, picked up the empty plates and said "What ya thinking on so hard?"

Sam swiveled and watched Jules walk to the back of the jet. "About putting that bed to good use" he said with a gravelly suggestive tone.

Turning to look at Sam she saw the blue fires of passion flash in his eyes as they came to a point focused solely on her. Her voice was sultry as she moved to the bed "Transatlantic mile high club?"

Sam was up in a flash and unbuttoning his shirt awkwardly in his excitement that Jules was willing. Jules came forward and started to help as she whispered "You didn't even need to get doused with alcohol this time Casanova."

He gave Jules a WOW smile as he reached behind him and pulled the sliding door closed, effectively blocking view of the bed to the main cabin to give them privacy. Jules undid his shirt for him then stepped back to remove her clothes. She was looking forward to this. It was exciting and the bed was a hell of a lot better than a cramped bathroom.

Sam struggled with getting his jeans off as Jules undressed quickly. As he watched Jules' nude body stretch out on the bed waiting for him Sam said "I should have worn the kilt."

Jules just smiled.

* * *

 _ **Next Day – SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Greg, Ed, and Spike were making the final decision on the new reserve officers. They were in agreement that they needed to have a female in the group and Tracy Ingles had the skills for negotiation and entry. They had already selected Darius Whitcomb, James McBane, Sean Granger and Xing Fa.

Sam and Jules strode in and Spike jumped up and rushed forward to hug them both "You're back! You have to tell us all about the wedding and this bar fight and all the stuff you did on your extended vacation."

Jules just smiled at Spike "Miss us?"

Spike's eyes widened and he said snarkily "Now why would you think that?"

Sam snickered and slung his left arm around Spike's shoulders as he said "Let's sit. Jules brought some pictures to share."

Eagerly Spike rubbed his hands together "Jules you got one of Sam in a kilt didn't you. I mean, man, I gotta see that. Might make it up to the bulletin board. Accidentally of course."

Sam gave Spike a look of 'don't you even dare try that if you want to live' as he crossed his arms.

Ed snorted "Guess you are tired of living uh Spikey."

Jules grinned "Yeah I got several pictures of Sam in a kilt. In fact all of the JTF2 guys are decked out in them. Quite handsome, if I say so myself. I even got a few of Sam in the sword fight."

Raf asked with disbelief "Sam was in a sword fight? I thought it was a bar brawl."

Jules chuckled and then launched into the story of stealing the bride and then all about the wedding. Ed asked Sam about the actual bar brawl and what happened to the guys that started it. Slowly with the aid of pictures Sam and Jules related the week of the wedding and the games.

At one point Jules reached into her pocket and handed out Epipens to each of the team. Then she told them why they were all going to carry them from now on and how to use them. Everyone agreed and added them to the appropriate pocket.

Both Sam and Jules were light on the details of their three weeks of vacation after the wedding. They only said they had a nice quiet stay in a hunting cottage by the loch and did some fishing, hiking, reading and a few day trips to surrounding places of interest. No one pressed for more details.

Spike pointed to a little boy in Mason's arms and said "That little boy looks a lot like Mason. Does he have a son?"

Sam shook his head but said "Not really. That is his little sister Cala's son. He doesn't have a father so Mason is filling that role."

"Did his father die?" Raf asked.

Jules filled them in on the story then said "Lachlann is such a cute little boy."

Sam's phone went off and he smiled when he saw it was Mason. He excused himself to talk to Mason as Jules continued to show pictures of the weight for height, hill run and tug-o-wars games they participated in.

Greg swiveled in his chair and a soft smile came to his face as he watched the team interact. His family was all back where they belonged. It was nice to see how relaxed both Sam and Jules were. He was glad that Sam would be able to be with the team even though he was on light duty until the cast came off. Another three weeks.

Sam came back into the room with a smile and said to Jules "That was Mason. He wanted to let me know that he and Marsaili are back in Canada now. They enjoyed their honeymoon trip in Europe but are glad to be back home. He said that they will be in Toronto next month."

Jules asked "What are they doing in Toronto?"

"Cala will be here with Lachlann. She has an architectural job lined up and is meeting with the client here next month. So Mason thought they would kill two birds with one stone and meet her here at the same time as visiting us. He said he'd call with further details and that we would all meet up for dinner one night if our schedule permits" Sam explained.

A soft smile crossed Jules face "That would be nice. I like Cala a lot. Marsaili should be showing by then too."

Spike looked at the picture of Marsaili and forgot his manners as he exclaimed "How the hell is someone so small going to carry a baby from someone so big? I mean the baby is probably gonna be a big as Marsaili."

Jules had not thought of that. Wow the pregnancy could be difficult for Marsaili. Having kids was fraught with unexpected dangers.

Sam just smiled and said "She'll be okay. Mason will make sure of it."

Ed decided it was time to get back to work and said "Samo you are on light duty until that cast comes off."

Sam sighed heavily and said with derision "I know. Truck duty."

Greg grinned and chuckled as Ed smiled and said "Nah, no truck duty for you."

Sam's face fell "You're putting me on paperwork? Ah have a heart Ed. It's not like I took unacceptable risk. They were going to hurt Marsaili and possibly her baby. I had too. I tried talking first. I had no choice when they took a swing at me. I don't deserve to be put on paperwork."

Ed picked up the five files and put them in Sam's hands and solemnly said "You can start with these Braddock."

Sam looked down at the files. They were not case files. They were personnel files. He asked "What do you want me to do with these?"

Greg leaned forward and said "Read through them and get an understanding of their skills. After you do that you will be in charge of their training for the next three weeks. They will do ride alongs with the team as the situation permits and will work under your direction."

Ed added "Team Leader so to speak. You are good with young officers so we thought this would be a better use of your time. Help us spin up the new reserve officers faster."

Sam grinned, "No paperwork. I can do that."

Jules grinned "Better than being in the truck too."

Spike said with fake hurt "What's wrong with being in the truck?"

The team laughed. It felt good to be back together. The family was whole and happy again.

.

* * *

 _ **AN: I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_

 _However, I realized some major flaws with my continuity regarding some of the boys ages. So I will be doing minor edits to several stories to adjust their ages as appropriate. Most of the changes will be in AYAD, AI-V, possibly in OHSD, Belonging, Ski Trip, etc. (gotta go review each)._

 _ **Edits for AYAD include**_ _:  
_ _ **-**_ _ **Chapter 7**_ _: Lizzy did not come to the wedding because little Sammy got an ear infection and little Sammy is only about 8 months old. Sammy's age will be adjusted up in AI-V to 9 years old. Nathan cannot be born yet in AYAD because he is only 7 in AI-V which means Sadie is older than him because she is 8 at the time of AI-V. So, I wrote Nathan out of AYAD.  
_ _ **\- Chapter 8**_ _: Changed Blaze from showing pictures of Sammy and Nathan to just Sammy.  
_ _ **\- Chapter 9**_ _: Lachlann's age is adjusted down to 1.5 years old, old enough to talk a bit. Changed up the whole scene with Sam, Lachlann and Mason in that chapter – it is funny so go take a peek. Lachlann's age has been increased to 9.5 years old in AI-V. Cala's train accident timeframe has been adjusted to reflect Lachlann's younger age in this chapter too but all the other details surrounding that are the same._

 _ **Now if you are wondering about Lachlann after reading AI-V and AYAD**_ _…_ _ **you will have to wait for AI-W to find out.**_ _It is partially written and should (barring any problems) be posted in a day or so._

 _If this is the first story of mine you have read you can check out my profile for the full Beauty of Life series of FP stories or the Beauty of Life Reference if you want more details on characters or time-line order of all stories (including the Alpha Injury ones)._

 _For those wishing Sam and Jules will have the baby talk - they won't. I will keep to series canon here. The first time they are shown talking kids is when Sam is taken in the van as he helps Brendan's kid – the drug runner. In that episode they question whether it is a good idea to bring a child into their world. Then in the episode where Jules meets Sam in the cafe to tell him she is pregnant for sure, both Jules and Sam appear surprised and unsure of the others reaction when Jules tells Sam. So, I will keep to that._

 _Also regarding the actual wedding for Sam and Jules, I probably won't write that since it is in the series. I may however at some point write the aftermath. In my world it makes sense that their reception got cancelled that day based on the bombs, Greg getting shot and Donna and Jimmy (I think that is his name) getting killed. Perhaps they rescheduled at a later date. I could write about that and it would be a coming together of Team One + other SRU, JTF2 + spouses/kids, Braddock Clan, Callaghan Clan and other important people like Dawn, Anastasia, Mark, etc. It could be a big affair for a celebration of life and moving forward after tragedy._

 _ **Whew, long AN. Anyways, would love to know what you thought of this story overall. Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you to everyone that takes a moment to write one!**_


End file.
